


House Always Wins

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: Hades!Jason Todd x Persephone!Reader Series - "Atropos stood from her seat, placing her golden book on the side. She made her way across to him. Her hips swaying hypnotically. Capturing him into a trance. She almost floated to him. Blue eyes locked with green. “You have come looking for answers my lord…finally…”, Atropos’s airy voice glided eerily through the room".
Relationships: Hades!Jason Todd x Persephone!Reader, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – PROLOGUE**

_Persephone!Reader X Hades!Jason Todd Series_

**_Warnings – Language. (Slight) Drug Use. (Slight) NSFW – nothing graphic._ **

***

Years.

Thousands of years.

God of the dead.

King of the Underworld.

But mostly?

Alone.

Jason leaned against one of the tall windows in his castle, the cold stone seeped through his dark suit. He looked out across the grey fields, covered with a dense mist and fog. The River Styx curled into the distance connecting the upper and lower worlds together. The stars he had placed into the night sky below bounced off the black, rippling waters. Making it shimmer like black diamonds. He knew Charon would be waiting at the port. Waiting to collect the souls. He did his job loyally. A perfect subject.

But something was missing. There was a deep aching that grew harder to ignore as the years passed. Jason ran a hand through his black locks. What did he expect as the keeper of souls? Did he really expect a Queen? Someone to love his blackened soul? A Queen who would willing damn herself to an eternity below the surface with him?

***

Jason made his way down the narrow alleyway. The path was cobbled and broken. It became darker and more twisted the further he went. He fixed the button on his suit jacket and continued his path. He was looking for the fortune shop. A place where three sisters spent their days. Three sisters who may be able to offer him solace. Answers. Something.

Jason had never meddled in his own kingdom. He had been wise enough to stay away. But the agonising loneliness was wearing away what was left of his soul and leaving him bare to the icy storms of the underworld. A golden sign swung in the heavy breeze. _‘Animabus Damnatis’_ it read. He had finally made it.

 _‘Animabus Damnatis’_ was owned by three sisters. The Moiari. Three sisters who were older than anything Jason could remember. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. He remembered songs sang about them throughout the mortal world; _‘Lachesis sings the things that were, Clotho sings the things that are, and Atropos sings the things that are to be’_. They worked together to weave the life around them. Clotho: she spun the thread of life. Lachesis: she measured the thread allotted to each person. And lastly, Atropos. The head of the trio. She was the cutter of the thread. Atropos chose the manner of each person’s death and when their end would come. She was often seen clutching onto a pair of golden, jewelled scissors along with a heavy golden book.

The shop window was dark, covered in years of dust and dirt. Jason made his way to the front door and rattled the heavy handle, hearing it squeak under his tense grip. Pushing open the door, Jason stepped inside, suddenly hit by the overwhelming smell of mould and damp. His nose crinkled in disgust. Jason looked around the shop, trinkets old and new scattered around. Ancient scrolls, a broken dream catcher, a cracked crystal ball, a ripped copy of the Malleus Maleficarum strewn on a rickety seance table. His eyes settled on three beautiful women huddled in the corner. They were cowered around a dark brown spinning wheel, golden thread flowing through the wheel. Sparkling in the candlelight. The sisters were draped in pure white robes. Pristine. Vails over their heads, hiding their faces. Held in place with a golden thorned crown.

“My lord…you have come to visit”, Clotho looked up, her voice echoey. She stopped her spinning immediately, alerting the other two.

“Omnes qui errant non pereunt”, Lachesis muttered to her sisters, eyeing Jason suspiciously. The Lord of the Dead never visited.

Atropos stood from her seat, placing her golden book on the side. She made her way across to him. Her hips swaying hypnotically. Capturing him into a trance. She almost floated to him. Blue eyes locked with green.

“You have come looking for answers my lord…finally…”, Atropos’s airy voice glided eerily through the room.

Jason felt the air becoming lighter. Like someone was slowly suffocating him.

He tried to answer but his voice was lost.

Atropos fluttered her eyelashes, looking up at him. Luring him into her, closer.

“Do not look away from me, my lord, you will find what you seek…”, her voice was melodic and lulled him closer, a strange dark magic he felt compelled to follow, “Trust me”.

Atropos gave a wicked smile as she sang lowly, drawing him further. Curling her finger at him, his eyes glazed over.

_“Oh, King of riches, Son of power,  
A King trapped in his lonely tower,  
We know what you seek,  
But it is not yours to keep,  
Not yet at least,  
Daughter of life, maiden of spring,  
On laurels of love, she brings fates string.”_

As she finished her song, she turned her other hand which had been closed in a tight fist. She opened it to reveal a dark green powder and blew it directly into Jason’s face. He inhaled deeply and let out a choked cough. The powder invaded his senses and his eyes blew wide. Stumbling backwards he gripped one of the rotten chairs nearby. He felt his throat closing, his vision blurring at an alarming rate.

“Wha-What…the-”, he spluttered, trying to grab towards her. Fury consuming him.

“Relax my Lord”, Lachesis clicked her fingers, all of the lights in the shop closed off.

One candle flame danced in the corner, illuminating Jason’s face.

“Follow the vision”, Atropos whispered in his ear. Her voice curled around the shell of his ear. Her breath felt like frost. She was closer now. Her hands, no longer that of a young woman, were now wrinkled and covered in aging spots. The hand gripped his shoulder and gave him a sharp push. Jason stumbled back into mirrored cabinet. The mirror shattered and as he looked into it, he saw splinters of his own reflection. Fractured like his soul.

Jason felt a thrumming behind his eyes, becoming louder and deeper. He was falling backwards, and then, everything went black.

***

_Y/N stepped up to his black, marble throne, her hand ran along the front of his suit jacket delicately. Her touch innocent but the look on her face said otherwise. She smiled coyly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before straddling him. Jason’s eyes turned black with desire. He let his eyes devour her. The beautiful pink flowered crown sat perfectly on her head._

_His black, leather clad hands rested on her soft thighs as her floaty dress bunched up around her waist. Jason trailed his fingers up her thighs agonisingly slow, stopping at the hem of her pants. A smirk adorned his handsome face, his pewter crown sat atop of his head proudly. It glimmered in the dim light of the throne room. He watched her face contort in pleasure as soft hums left her lips from his touches. He rubbed lazy circles into the skin at the junction of her thighs, enjoying the soft mewls she made, edging him further. Y/N leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down into his ear, purring softly, “My King”. Shivers ran down his spine at her velvet voice. Jason pressed languid kisses along the crook of her neck and across her shoulder, letting the strap of her dress drop down her arm, “My Queen”._

_Her hands weaved into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging each time his fingers missed the spot she so desperately needed him. The delicious sensations spread through her body like wildfire. Every nerve ending alive with desire. Jason tugged her closer to him by her hips, biting her shoulder hard before soothing the mark with his tongue. Her moans spurring him on. The carnal flames raging within him._

_Jason glanced to his left and spotted deep green vines winding up the columns in the throne room. Twisting and turning. Ascending to the ceiling. Spreading further. Deep purple flowers blossomed from the vines, petals dropping to the floor around them. Sandalwood scents floated through the air. The rich, balsamic aroma thickly surrounding them. The smell was intoxicating to him._

_It was undeniably her._

_His Queen._

***

When Jason came back round, he was slumped against the floor on his knees. Deep, heavy breaths escaped his dry lips. The room around him was spinning. A splitting headache splintering the sides of his vision. Shakily, he made to stand up, grasping at the table next to him. The vision replaying over in his mind’s eye.

Atropos sauntered across to him effortlessly, her white flowing gown billowed behind her. She was youthful again. Her face hidden by the white veil. She leaned into Jason’s ear and whispered darkly, “Follow the vision my Lord”.

***


	2. Chaper 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - "Slow jazz seeped through the speakers of the casino. The black interior was graced with sweeps of gold rippled through the marble. Sophisticated. The lighting was dimmed, creating a relaxing ambiance. Hints of ginger and lemon graced the air of the casino, creating a sharp, crisp scent. Teasing the senses. Liquor flowed freely, causing ripples of laughter to reverberate around the rooms".

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – PART 1**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**_Warnings – Language. Drinking/Alcohol. Gambling. Smoking. Suggestive language and themes._ **

***

_Beautiful dark green vines covered the floor. Flowers bloomed everywhere Y/N turned. Beautiful, bright vivid colours. She saw birds of paradise flying through the air, singing loudly as they went. The sun broke through the canopy of the leaves hitting Y/N’s skin, allowing a warmth to take a hold of her. She made her way further through the vegetation, stopping every so often to take in the rich scents of the flowers around her. She must be in paradise? Elysium? But, the further she ventured, the perfumes turned stale. The vines began to decay, and there was a murky fog covering the forest floor. Y/N shuddered as the air went frigid, ice formed across the floor. She glanced across the opening seeing three youthful women, in long white flowy gowns. Their faces covered by veils. The tallest of the three drifted slowly towards her, before singing in an eery voice.  
“Darling Queen,  
Against the fates you will not win,  
Oh sweet, maiden of spring,  
With him coils your string,  
Along you’ll sail the darkest waters,  
King of souls and King of gold,  
Go now, as your fate is yet to unfold”._

Y/N bolted upright in bed, clutching the bed sheets to herself as she tried to steady her breathing. Cold sweat ran down her forehead, her palms damp. She had been having the same dream for the last 5 years. The three women in white haunting her. Singing a prophecy, she’d never fully understood. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she groaned irritated. Only another 2 hours of sleep until work. She’d definitely need a coffee or three. 

***

Y/N tied her long hair up into a bun on the top of her head, stray rebellious strands falling around her face. The humidity of the botanical gardens was a stark comparison to the wintery weather in Gotham. She felt the beads of sweat running down her back under the baggy, stained white shirt she was wearing. As the Goddess of Spring, she had wanted to know everything, inside out. She wanted to make her father proud. Y/N had been working with Doctor Pamela Isley as an understudy for the last year to enhance her knowledge. She enjoyed every day more than the next. It was perfect. Progressing her talents and skills. With all the wisdom Pamela held, she had been dubbed ‘Poison Ivy’ by her botanical colleagues. Something she loved more than she cared to admit.

They had been focusing their attention on poisonous plants the last week. Measuring the toxicity, creating antidotes to the poisons.

“This, Y/N is Deadly Nightshade”, Pamela held it up towards her face, the leaf of the plant a dark green, almost black.

“Atropa Belladonna”, Y/N confirmed, tugging on her gloves.

Pamela nodded, “Correct, the foliage and berries are extremely poisonous. Can you tell me what would happen if it was ingested?”.

“It can cause delirium, fever, hallucinations, convulsions and blurred vision”, Y/N bit her lip, trying to think if she had missed anything.

“This plant; is one of the most toxic plants known to man”, Pamela twirled the leaf in her fingers admiring the dangerous beauty, “So dangerous, yet so beautiful”, her voice was wispy and light.

Y/N smiled in admiration. She enjoyed working with Pamela. Working was a strong word. It didn’t feel like work at all. They shared a mutual passion. She had learnt so much in such a short space of time with the Doctor.

“What else can you tell me?”, Pamela questioned again, looking over her dark rimmed glasses. The green of her irises glowed.

“Atropa Belladonna has bell shaped flowers that are a deep purple, almost appearing black. It also grows black berries which are around the size of a cranberry”, Y/N pointed to a diagram in her scrapbook of notes. It was her most prized possession. Her entire life’s work was in that book, wedged between the thick leather covers.

Doctor Pamela Isley nodded, “Perfect”, her long slender fingers ran over the drawing in Y/N’s book.

“You have progressed so much Y/N”, Pamela complimented, “You should be proud of yourself”.

Y/N turned her eyes downwards, looking over the pages of her scrapbook, a faint blush covering her cheeks, “It has not been without your help Doctor”.

Pamela rolled her eyes and snorted amused, “I’ve told you before little queen, call me Pam”.

Y/N twitched at the nickname, before looking around the laboratory, “Where’s Jonathan today? He’s been acting a little weird lately”.

Pamela diverted her gaze to the empty lab table, “Mr Crane took a day’s annual leave at short notice, I believe he has a big meeting to prepare for tonight”.

“Who has a big important meeting at night time?”, Y/N questioned puzzled. 

Y/N noticed for the first time that Doctor Isley looked somewhat awkward. What did she know that she wasn’t telling her? What was the big secret?

“Where is he going?”, Y/N pushed. What did her friend have planned?

Doctor Isley moved around the lab table and began to clear away the plant samples they had been working on, she ignored Y/N’s question by turning her back.

“Please Pam…”, Y/N’s voice was smaller, worry seeping into her tone. 

Sighing deeply Pamela turned her head to Y/N, “He’s got a meeting at Nera Morte Casino…I shouldn’t have told you, he specifically asked me not to tell you”.

Pamela saw the deep frown set onto Y/N’s face, “Please don’t do what I think you’re going to do”.

Y/N scoffed and grabbed her belongings, dropping them into her brown satchel bag. She was angry with her best friend. Why would he lie to her? Why would he ask others to lie to her?

“Let’s just forget about it Pam…I need to head back home anyways, I need to do some reading for our next lesson”.

“Y/N – wait…”, Pam called but it was too late, Y/N had flown through the double doors of the laboratory.

***

Nera Morte Casino. An extremely sought-after casino owned by Jason himself. Lord of the Dead. Mortals would queue for hours each night in hope they would be able to enter due to a last-minute cancellation. That was a rarity. No one ever cancelled once they had an audience with the King of the Underworld. Nera Morte, wasn’t an average casino with average betting. It was home to special kind of bets. The kind of bets not actioned with money. But with souls. The prizes were far richer than that of an average casino, but the stakes were higher. So much higher. Those that beat the Lord of the Dead would have their deepest desire granted. Be that riches, fame, or love. However, those that lost, paid the ultimate price. Their soul was bound to the Underworld and belonged to Jason forever.

***

Slow jazz seeped through the speakers of the casino. The black interior was graced with sweeps of gold rippled through the marble. Sophisticated. The lighting was dimmed, creating a relaxing ambiance. Hints of ginger and lemon graced the air of the casino, creating a sharp, crisp scent. Teasing the senses. Liquor flowed freely, causing waves of laughter to reverberate around the rooms. Waitresses in beautiful gold dresses carried trays of champagne around, handing them out liberally to the customers. The place would be quite beautiful if it wasn’t for the sordid behaviour carried out inside.

***

Y/N had expected a fight, just turning up to the front of the queue, demanding to be allowed a meeting with Jason with no prior appointment in place. But she was met with no resistance. The doormen knew who she was instantly. Bowing to her out of respect. It threw her off guard. That kind of chivalry had not been shown to the gods in some time. Then again, the older gods often carried that kind of power and reverence. Jason was a King.

Working through the hordes of people, Y/N made her way up to the top floor of the casino. The front door bouncer had assured her Jason would be there. She couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the casino. The interior decoration was stunning. Black, golds and her favourite colour - green. But, what did she really expect? Skulls and blood?

Finally, Y/N pushed open the last heavy door and was met by a sole poker table, illuminated with low amber lighting. Thick smoke circled the table. And there, was her best friend. Jonathan. Across from him, was the person who she assumed was none other than the King of the Underworld. Jason.

She stormed over fiercely, “What do you think you’re doing Jonathan?!”.

Her voice startled both men who turned to look at her.

Jonathan jumped out of his chair, recognising the voice immediately, “Y/N-I-I…what are you doing here? How did you know?!”.

“Doctor Isley told me…how could you be so damn stupid?! Why would you do something like this?!”, her voice becoming angrier by the second.

A look of annoyance flashed across Jonathan’s face momentarily at the deceit, “She told you?!”.

“Of course, she told me, I was worried about you! You’ve been acting so strange at work the past week and now I know why! You … you hid this from me! How could you?”, Y/N’s voice broke towards the end, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. Why would he be so dishonest with her?

Jonathan looked down at the cards on the table, swallowing slowly, “You wouldn’t understand Y/N…You are naturally gifted. I have so many ideas, but I lack the…knowledge to carry it out”.

“So that’s what you’re betting for, knowledge? You’d risk your soul for something so futile?”, disbelief ladened her voice. Why wouldn’t he just ask her for help? He was her best friend. She’d do anything for her friends.

“It is not futile to me”, he snapped back.

She sighed exasperated, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder, “I would have helped you, you know that, right?”.

Jonathan finally turned to her, his eyes a little darker than before, “Yes…see this is why I didn’t tell you Y/N, you don’t understand, I want to be able to do things by myself”.

Jason admired her fiery emotions. She was passionate and protective of those close to her. Her fervency lit his soul alight. Y/N was a true force to be reckoned with. Something he respected profoundly. However, if he was totally honest, he was a little jealous. The love she showed towards Jonathan was something he had deeply desired for centuries. A love so pure it would burn for eternity.

He had stayed silent during their argument, mildly amused by the situation. But an opportunity had shown itself to the opportunistic god. The prophecy the fates had sung to him rang through his mind.

Oh, King of riches, Son of power,  
A King trapped in his lonely tower,  
We know what you seek,  
But it is not yours to keep,  
Not yet at least,  
Daughter of life, maiden of spring,  
On laurels of love, she brings fates string.

Maiden of Spring. And here she was. The Goddess of Spring. Burning brightly in front of him.

“Look sweetheart, as much as I am enjoying the soap opera dramatics, the only way Mr Crane here is getting off this table is if another soul replaces his”, Jason waved his hand impatiently. 

“Just release him from the table, it can’t be that difficult for the Lord of Dead, surely?”, Y/N baited him. Antagonising his infamous arrogance, “I thought you were the most powerful one of the three”.

Jason smirked haughtily, “Oh, I am the most powerful one princess, don’t you worry about that”, he glanced at Jonathan who was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

“But this is old magic no being can interfere with. Not even your dearest Father”, Jason took a sip of his whiskey.

Y/N pulled Jonathan out of the chair and glared at him, before turning back to Jason, “Replace my soul with his at your table, release him”, she offered without a second thought.

Jason snapped his fingers quickly, “Done”.

He waved dismissively at Jonathan and turned to one of his guards, “Thanatos, can you see Mr Crane out please”.

Thanatos nodded slowly, sweeping forward, “Do you wish for me to return My Lord?”.

Jason shook his head, “No, I think I’ll be safe enough alone”, he winked at Y/N whilst reshuffling the cards in front of him, “She’s a little feisty but, I like ‘em like that”.

Y/N resisted the urge to smack him across his handsome face. That egotistical asshole. Oh, the satisfaction she’d feel. But, she wouldn’t be like her father. Act first, think later. No. She would be wise like her sister. Outwit him and have the last laugh. That would be the greater victory.

***

“Just one game of poker?”, Y/N confirmed, looking down at the cards she had been dealt. 

“Just one little game darling, that’s all”, Jason teased, he bit his bottom lip, tugging his between his teeth whilst letting his eyes roam over her.

Y/N shuffled nervously under his gaze, “Can you stop looking at me like that?”.

Jason licked his bottom lip slowly, his lips curving up at one side, “Like what?”, he asked innocently, dealing another card across to Y/N. 

Y/N flushed feeling the heat creep into her cheeks, “Like that”, she waved her hand at Jason in a fast flourish.

Jason raised one of his eyebrows, “I don’t know what you mean sweetheart”.

She glared at him hotly, “Looking at me like I’m some kind of meal you want to devour”.

He leaned forward across the poker table, pushing his way into her personal space, “And what if I did?”, he smirked watching her turn pink. 

Jason chuckled and moved back into his seat, resting his palms on the back of his head, his arms flexing at the movement. He knew she was watching him, she wasn’t as subtle as she thought. Jason couldn’t deny that having her eyes appreciating his form was setting his heart ablaze.

“Time to show me your hand darling”, he crooned, winking at her coyly.

Y/N turned her cards over first. Two Kings. She smiled triumphantly.

Jason took a deep sigh, looking at her cards miserably, “That’s a real shame princess”.

She couldn’t help the beam of happiness shine in her grin, she – the Goddess of Spring – had beaten the King of the Underworld in his own casino.

Beginning to stand up, Jason shook his head, fingers wrapping loosely around her dainty wrist. A silver daisy chain bracelet dangled down onto his skin. 

“You can’t leave until both hands have been shown”, he advised, his tone had changed from sadness to something…darker. 

“What’s the point? I’ve clearly beaten you, now take your hand off me”, Y/N threatened, irritated with his attitude.

“Oh…have you?”, he mocked and flipped his cards over carelessly.

The sight before her eyes made her nauseous. 

***

Y/N felt the walls of the casino closing in around her. The black room becoming claustrophobic. She’d lost. The double aces stared back mockingly at her from the table. She began to feel light-headed as her heart pounded with anxiety. Her soul. Her soul was no longer hers. What had she done? Her mother would be furious. She looked up to meet Jason’s dark blue eyes. They seemed to be burning. A triumphant smirk tugged at his lips. He was taunting her.

“This isn’t over”, she pushed her chair back angrily. It made a loud crash as it toppled onto the marble floor, as she tried to make a hasty exit.

Jason rounded the poker table with surprising speed, grabbing her wrist to stop her fleeing. The contact of his skin on hers made warmth flush through her instantly.

He easily towered a foot above her. Blue eyes glowered down into hers, “Don’t think your mother and father will get you out of this”, he edged closer to her, his hold on her tightened.

Y/N bristled and held herself tall, defiant, “Zeus is the king of skies and all the mortal world”.

Jason laughed, but there was no amusement within it, “I agree, but I am the King of the Underworld, sweetheart”, he took another step towards her, “Zeus has no jurisdiction down there. Your soul is bound to me now”.

She yanked her wrist free from his grip, desperate to put space between them. The tension thick in the air.

“Zeus will not stand for this; he will make sure that it undone”, Y/N grasped onto some futile hope. Zeus could sort this, surely?

Jason’s hollow laughter echoed around the empty room. A dark smirk adorned his face, his blue eyes turned black, “You might want to do some research outside of your plants and flowers princess, no god can undo another gods magic”.

He tilted her chin upwards with his thumb and forefinger, he noticed her inhale sharply. Jason’s thumb moved along her lower lip, his eyes following the movement like a predator.

“Our deal is forever binding”.

***


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - “You made this for me?”, she looked around in wonder, seeing the gorgeous greenhouse he had made. Just for her. Plants of various species hung down from the ceiling baskets, flowers flooded one of the walls to the left. There was a small wooden bench in the corner for her to work at with numerous pieces of botanical equipment covering it. The only problem? The plants were beginning to die. This kind of work was beyond Jason’s merit, but she could fix that".

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 2**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Language. Some fluff. Angst. Mentions of terminal illness. Gambling.**

***

The Underworld.

The resting place for souls.

Jason had designed every inch of the place he called home. He’d had all of eternity to tweak it to his perfection. The only thing missing, something he craved, was colour. Something, despite all his magic, he could not muster. The fields surrounding his castle were covered in tall, grey grass which swayed in the breeze of the wind. Further into the distance, the grass was swallowed by thick blankets of mist. Bare trees bent and twisted in all directions, their branches fragile and thin. Thick, blackened vines grew into the murky waters of the River Styx. The rickety boardwalk built onto the river was damp and mouldy, lit only by a single lamp. Fog covered the riverbanks, stretching onto the waters, hiding its true depth and evil. No flowers bloomed. No leaves. No life. There was no sun. Only darkness. A permanent darkness. The sky below was full of bright, twinkling stars. A vision Jason had created himself. Wisps of other universes swirled around them. Constellations of his ancestors sat there triumphantly. Jason only wondered what Y/N would think of his home. Her _new_ home. _Their home_.

***

Striding through the corridors of the castle, Jason stopped outside of a large, black ornate door. Leaves and vines had been carved into the panels of the wood with such intricacy. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, taking a step back. 

The door opened slowly as Y/N peaked her head around the pane, settling her eyes on Jason. He stood perfectly straight, in a sharp white, dress shirt and suit trousers. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top, giving him a more, casual appearance.

“Yes?”, she gave him a clipped reply. Y/N had been living in the castle for just over a week now. Hiding away in the confines of her room. Jason had felt guilty. He had tried to draw her out but with no luck.

He cleared his throat and offered her a friendly smile, “I err…I was hoping I could…maybe show you around today? I haven’t seen you leave your room and I want you to see all of your home. I do not want you to feel trapped here”.

Y/N raised an eyebrow, “You mean you don’t want to reinforce the idea that I’m your prisoner?”.

Jason felt the bite of the remark sink into him deeper than he’d imagined possible, “You are not a prisoner Y/N”.

She smiled sarcastically at him, “Sure”.

He expected her to slam the door and retreat inside. Ignore him. Refuse any interaction. It would be expected. But she surprised him when she opened the door completely, stepping to his side. An unreadable expression on her face.

“Show me”, Y/N simply stated. Her red dress floated down her legs, shimmering with her soft movements.

***

Winding through the dark stone corridors, illuminated by candles, Jason lead Y/N out into the castle grounds. Walking further down the gravel paths, Y/N turned her head back briefly to see the famed ‘Palace of the Dead Lord’. The towering gothic castle was striking against the dark sky, outlined by the glow of the stars. It was breathtaking. Hauntingly beautiful. Had Jason made all of this himself?

“Your castle…”, Y/N started, biting her bottom lip, “It is spoken of highly in the gardens of Olympus, they say it is truly magnificent”.

Jason turned to look at her for the first time since leaving her room, “And what do you think?”.

“Did you-did you create this yourself?”, she caught his eye and blushed dipping her head down, unable to hold his intense stare.

He nodded, placing his hands behind his back, a shy smile crept onto his face, “I did”.

“It’s remarkable”, her voice was full of awe.

The pride swelled within him, hearing her compliment his work, “I…I created everything here”.

Y/N was shocked. The place was unbelievable. Near on perfect. It was just missing something. Something she craved. Colour. Did Jason have no colour in his life? Was this a curse of the underworld?

***

The wooden boardwalk came into view and Y/N turned to Jason; her eyes wide with curiosity. The wood was dark and damp, a heavy stench of decay clung to the air. The fog was much thicker here than near the castle, giving it a ghostly vibe.

“This is the port in which souls reach the underworld”, Jason pointed towards a boat gliding across the calm water of the river. There was a hooded figure at the end of the boat, using a steering oar to guide it to the edge of the harbour carefully.

Jason’s footsteps were loud against the creaking timber material under his feet, he had a wide grin on his face, “Charon, my friend, welcome back”.

The spectral black figure floated onto the pier, stopping in front of Jason, bowing gracefully, “My Lord, it is a pleasure as always to see you, what brings upon such a visit?”.

Y/N looked towards Charon, trying to see his face under the large, heavy black hood. Nothing but darkness. She felt the atmosphere thin around him. His presence was icy. Peering around him, she saw hundreds of gold coins littering the floor of the boat. The cost to travel into the underworld. _Everything had a price. Even the afterlife._

Jason turned his body, showing Y/N to Charon, “I am showing our new guest around, this is Y/N…Y/N this is Charon, the ferryman of souls”.

Charon turned his ethereal stare to Y/N, “It is a pleasure to meet you, My Qu-”, he stopped himself from going further, seeing the burning glare Jason had given him, “Are you enjoying your tour?”.

She nodded, not picking up on the slip, “Yes, Jason has built such an amazing place”.

Jason laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. Although he couldn’t see Charon’s face, he could only imagine the smug smirk hiding under the blackness.

“My Lord, the waters are becoming... _unsteady_ ”, Charon’s calm, lofty voice advised.

Jason frowned, his voice went lower so only Charon could hear him, “For how long?”.

Y/N left Jason and Charon to discuss _something_. Jason was speaking so quietly she couldn’t hear him. As she rocked on her heels, she heard voices calling to her, low whispering near the edge of the waters. Following it mindlessly, she looked over the edge, in a trance-like state, her pupils dilating, “The waters are so-”.

“You must _never_ go into the waters Y/N. **Ever** ”, Jason’s voice cut over her, his warning stark as he stood in front of her sharply, breaking her connection with the water. The spell dropped instantly. Her eyes returned to their normal E/C colour.

Y/N looked into Jason’s black eyes, sensing an overwhelming feeling of protection emitting from them. His tone wasn’t commanding or authoritative. No. He wasn’t angry either. He was concerned. She glanced towards the water’s edge, the fog spreading across the top of the still water. Creeping into the middle, wrapping around the posts of the pier. What was in those waters he wanted to shield her from? What was calling to her?

“What’s in the wa-”, she started.

“Things that would give your nightmares, nightmares. Please, stay away from the river. Only Charon can navigate these waters safely”, Jason rested his hand on her lower back, steering her off the wooden port hastily. He wanted her away from the murky depths. _Safe_.

“Thank you for visiting My Lord”, Charon bowed slowly to Jason and then to Y/N. His black robes billowed around him, though there was no breeze. Y/N felt a chill go down her spine.

Jason made sure Y/N was safely on the ground before facing Charon, bowing his head in return, “A pleasure as always”.

Charon watched Jason guide Y/N back up the black sandy path before, relighting the lamp on the edge of the port. He stepped into his wooden boat, gripping the oar next to him, preparing to push out into the dangerous waters and collect the next souls. 

***

As Y/N walked through the tall blades of grey grass back in the castle grounds, she let her fingers graze through them, humming a soft melody to herself. The grass slipped between her slender fingers. Jason lingered behind her momentarily, watching her with a deep admiration. Her deep, wine-red dress made her a beacon in the field. Drawing so much attention. Pulling him towards her. She was incredibly beautiful. Magnetic. Purity radiated from her. His face pulled into a shocked expression however, as the blades of grass turned a vibrant green with her delicate touch. Jason felt his heart warm at the sight, beating rapidly against his rib cage.

This was something he had never managed to do in all the years he’d ruled his Kingdom. She’d been here mere moments and shaken everything. As her hand left the grass to fix some of her fallen hair, the grass turned back to the dull, lifeless grey instantly. Jason felt the excitement in his gut dampen. Why had it not turned permanently? Was it because she was unhappy? Did she feel trapped? Isolated? Darker thoughts swirled in his mind as he stood beside her silently, his hands resting deep into his suit trouser pockets. He didn’t want his _Queen_ to feel like a prisoner. The woman of his vision. The same woman who he had dreamt of every night since.

***

The tranquillity surrounding them both was shattered by loud barking. Y/N looked around confused before turning to Jason, “What’s that?”.

“I’ll show you”, he winked before wolf whistling. The barking stopped for a second, before becoming louder and more excitable. Jason chuckled to himself, kneeling onto the grey, feathery grass, preparing himself for the inevitable. He knew his suit trousers would be scuffed with mud from the ground, but he didn’t care.

“What are you doing?”, Y/N questioned again, before gasping in shock. Three handsome black Dobermans charged straight into Jason’s chest, sending him backwards into the grass and dirt. He laughed deeply as the dogs showered him with love, before sitting obediently in front of him. Perfectly straight, barring their wagging tails. Kitted with black and silver studded collars. Jason pushed himself back up and brushed down some of the mud off him. His shirt dishevelled.

“These are my dogs, the errr… _guardians of the underworld_ ”, he mocked in a deep, powerful voice. The dogs barked in response, before tilting their heads towards the reader. Curiosity filling their jet-black eyes. They didn’t move any further, awaiting instruction from Jason. But they made soft whining noises, desperate to fuss her and introduce themselves to the guest.

He noticed her face softening at the animals, her hand wavering next to her. Almost unsure if she could or should pet them. She was clearly an animal lover.

“Why don’t you give them a stroke, princess? They’re not going to bite, they’re probably the worst guardians I could have got”, he chuckled as he rolled up the sleeves on his crisp white shirt, reaching down to fuss over the three dogs. Their tongues lolling out happily.

Moving towards them, her fingers stroked over the tops of their heads, scratching behind their ears. The three dogs made happy grumbles and nuzzled further into her hand, each pushing against the other, fighting for the most attention. A bright smile broke out across her face.

“They’re so cute!!”, she gushed, petting them more, whispering sweet nothings to them, “What are they called?”.

Jason was biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the goofy smile at watching her with his dogs, “Aegues, Archelaus and Argus”.

Y/N looked at the three beautiful dogs racing around both of their feet when a realisation suddenly hit her, “Wait, hold on a second…this, well, _these_ are the Cerberus?”. 

Jason laughed whilst sharing his attention amongst the three boisterous dogs who were all clambering near him for attention, “Yeah...Just rumours…in the upper world, you get a couple of heroes coming down here trying to make it big and then they’re off telling make believe stories about a dog with three heads when they go back home”, he looked up at her from his spot in the long grass, “Next you’ll be telling me you believe a woman with snakes for hair, can turn men into stone with a single glance”.

Y/N flushed a little embarrassed. Medusa wasn’t real?

“Don’t worry princess, I won’t tell anyone you really believe in myths and monsters”, he winked, teasing her playfully.

She huffed, folding her arms. A cute pout on her lips. Jason mused and bumped his shoulder into hers.

“Come on, I need to show you something”, he held out his arm for her to take.

“What’s that?”, she placed her delicate hand into the crease of his arm, feeling more comfortable in his presence.

“Just…something I’ve made for you, I want you to feel at home here”, Jason said no more and led her towards a path leading back towards the other side of the castle.

***

Reaching the end of the path, a small, light grey cobbled house came into view. The windows were tall, and Y/N could see Ivy falling against the panes. A small gasp left her mouth in surprise. Jason pushed her towards the door gently, “This is for you – I created it this week…I had a feeling you were _missing_ something from the Upper World…”, his voice trailed off. He seemed anxious; Y/N noted.

“For-for me?!”, disbelief thick in her voice. Would Jason really be this – _sentimental_?

“You made this for me?”, she looked around in wonder, seeing the gorgeous greenhouse he had made. _Just for her_. Plants of various species hung down from the ceiling baskets, flowers flooded one of the walls to the left. There was a small wooden bench in the corner for her to work at with numerous pieces of botanical equipment covering it. The only problem? The plants were beginning to die. This kind of work was beyond Jason’s merit, but she could fix that.

Y/N turned to him and surprised him by pulling him into a hug, “This is perfect…thank you”, she whispered the words into his chest before leaving his embrace to look around more, unaware of the effect her hug had on him.

“I-I…ermm…you’re welcome”, he stuttered out, as he watched her wander around the greenhouse, her touch bringing the plants back to life. Vibrancy flowing through her fingers into the greenery.

“I’ll leave you to work in here today princess…but, I’d like you to accompany me to the casino tonight as my guest”, Jason’s voice was unsure as he asked her. His confidence, long gone.

She turned her bright eyes towards him, the smile on her face infectious, “I’d love to”.

“Thank you, that’s wonderful…”, he cringed at himself and coughed to try and cover his nervousness, “I will have a dress and some jewellery left in your room for tonight”.

“Thank you, _My Lord_ ”, she didn’t turn round to face him, but he heard the tease in her tone. Playful but, there was something hidden beneath it. Something that set his pulse racing.

***

As Jason stepped outside of the greenhouse, he saw his three dogs rolling around in the mud. He laughed to himself and stepped over to them, ruffling the tops of their heads playfully. They grumbled in happiness, settling around his feet.

“You know boys, she’s going to be around here a lot now…so I need you to take special care of her, do you understand?”, Jason spoke to them, rubbing one of their stomachs.

The dogs looked at him with their big, doe-like eyes, seemingly understanding him. Their tails wagged excitedly.

“Good boys”, he muttered happily.

He saw Y/N watching him through one of the windows and waved to her. She giggled and turned away working on another one of her plants. Jason groaned internally, wishing to face palm himself. She was turning him into a love-struck idiot.

***

Jason was struggling not to stare at her as they both made their way to his table. She looked incredible. A floor length, green dress with a thigh high split on the side. Golden strappy heels that wrapped up around her calves making her legs look never-ending. But the thing that really topped it off, was the exquisite golden necklace that hung low on her chest. The black diamond refracted the lighting in the casino. _His Queen_. Words couldn’t describe how perfect she looked to him. He’d attempted of course but that had only caused her to giggle at him and brush off the compliments. 

As they sat at the table, two glasses were placed in front of them from a waitress in a sparkly golden dress, “My Lord”, she bowed and scuttled off.

Y/N took a sip of the champagne from her chute as a frail looking woman was ushered into the room by Thanatos.

“My Lord, this is Cassandra, she has the evening with you tonight”, his raspy voice confirmed before locking the door behind him. Looming in the shadows. Watching.

“Sit”, Jason pointed at the chair in front of him. 

Cassandra shakily sat in the chair in front of him, she was frighteningly thin, the bones prominent on her hands and arms, “Thank you My Lord”, she whispered quietly, “It is a great honour to meet you and your…guest”.

Jason let his glaze linger on Y/N, he hid the smile from his face, terrified of appearing too eager, “This is-”.

“I am Y/N – Goddess of Spring, it is lovely to meet you Cassandra”, Y/N interrupted him and smiled at Cassandra, touching her hand gently, reassuring her.

Cassandra nodded, “Call me Cassie”. Y/N gave her a worldly smile.

Jason cleared his throat and began to shuffle the cards in front of him, “You know the rules, make your bet and we will begin”.

Jason’s clipped business tone rubbed Y/N the wrong way. He was so clinical about this. Did he not care?

Cassie coughed violently, “Apologies My Lord”, she gasped a little for air, drinking some of the water provided to her, “I am…I am not betting for money or fame Sir, I am betting only for my health. The doctors have given me a terminal diagnosis, I-I don’t have long left, maybe a few months if I’m lucky but, I wish to see my children grow up”, she played with the wedding band on her finger.

“Does your husband know you are here?”, Y/N asked, hiding the tears threatening to spill from them. The emotions washing over her breaking heart.

“No, this is my last hope”, Cassie answered, her voice as fragile as she.

Jason nodded and dealt out the first card, his voice clear and cold, “You have made your stake, lets begin”.

***

The business-like approach Jason had to this was poking at Y/N’s conscience. He was treating this with an industrial mind. Nothing more than a game of souls. She could change this. Just one little game wouldn’t harm, would it? Cassandra deserved to see her children grow up.

Y/N gave Jason a sly smirk, letting her fingers trace down her collar bone, toying with the necklace which dipped into her cleavage. She knew his eyes were burnt onto her, following her every movement. The more distracted he was, the more likely this was to work.

“Deal”, Cassandra’s voice wavered a little, nerves fraying the edges. 

Jason wordlessly tossed another card across to her, his eyes never moving from Y/N.

Y/N leaned back in her chair, purposely crossing one leg over the other, the slit on her dress exposed the expanse of her thigh. Jason swallowed. His eyes travelled from the tip of her heel along the length of her leg. Breath caught in his lungs. He shuffled in his chair, her motion setting off a wave of desire - most of that travelling southwards.

Whilst his attention was on her body, Y/N clicked her fingers silently on her free hand, changing the cards on the table. A simple switch. _Cassie would win_. She would see to that. Having spent a lot of time with one of the most mischievous Gods of Olympus, she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Cassandra picked up on the little cue and smiled, she was happy to have won favour with one of the Gods sitting across from her.

“I think we should show our hands”, she announced. The confidence sounding false on her tongue.

Jason turned his head to her, remembering his job suddenly, his mouth was dry, “Of course”.

With a wave of his hand, his cards turned over on their own accord revealing two completely different cards then when he had looked only a moment ago. **Two…Queens?!** His eyes scanned across the table and saw his two Aces in front of Cassandra instead. Her face was a picture of happiness.

“I believe that means she wins?”, Y/N’s voice was sickly sweet. Her posture had completely changed. She was sat bolt upright, and her legs were hidden under the cloth of the table.

Jason’s face turned red. He’d been double crossed. Betrayed. By his own – Queen. His fist clenched and his fiery eyes turned to Y/N.

“You have **_NO idea_** what you’ve just done”, his voice was deep and unsettling.

“I did nothing”, she scoffed and stood up, “Congratulations on your win Cassandra, I hope you live a long and happy life”.

Swiftly, he got out of his chair and moved to her side, his hand resting on her lower back. He pulled her into him and glared down at her, “You will **NOT** defy me - not here”.

“Get your hands off me”, Y/N spat back with venom, trying to put distance between them both.

Cassie watched the argument unfold, biting her nails nervously.

Jason’s grip only tightened on her, ignoring Cassandra, “We will talk about this in private”, he muttered quietly, followed by a loud crack in the air. _They were gone._

***

They appeared in the throne room of the Underworld within seconds of Jason snapping his fingers. Y/N pulled away from him instantly, rage coursing through her veins. She felt her heart pounding at the fury. Jason stalked towards her, his eyes completely black, “Do you realise what you’ve done?!”, his hands flew into the air, “Your naivety astounds me”.

The implications of her actions set worry deep into his bones. What would The Fates do? Y/N had interfered with the fabric of existence and those who did that, never fared well. He could not lose his Queen.

Y/N flushed, she could hear the throbbing of her heart, “Naivety? _Naivety_?! Of course, a monster like you would consider kindness and compassion to be a flaw!”.

Jason was taken back by the word monster, his body stilled for a brief moment, his fears coming true. Recovering quickly from the insult, unwilling to show the anxiety consuming his thoughts, he felt his anger flare at the insult. ‘ _Monster_ ’.

“I wouldn't expect a spoiled brat like you to possibly even understand this but, I thought I could get through that thick skull of yours. I did but, apparently, it's _just full of earth and plants_. Just go back to your gardening, it suits you better”.

_Silence._

_A deathly silence._

He swallowed briefly, letting his breathing calm down. Looking over at her, he saw her own eyes dark with fury.

Y/N ripped the necklace from around her neck and threw it at him. The metal hit him square in the chest before clattering onto the cold stone floor. The noise echoed around the empty room.

“How dare you speak to **_ME_** like that?! You think you’re so high and mighty but, you know _nothing_ of the real world hiding away in this...this **fortress**!!!”.

Y/N looked down at the necklace on the floor. The clasp broken, “You can keep your _blood money_ ”, she spat and turned away from him, storming towards her room. Her heels clicking loudly against the granite flooring.

Jason watched her walk away, a hurt scowl set deep on his face. The clicking of her heels faded into the distance. He’d allowed his feelings to get the better of him, creating this mess. Controlling his emotions was something he’d found difficult over the years. Especially as most of his time was spent in solitude. His eyes cast down and caught on the broken necklace on the floor. The bright jewels tormenting him in the candlelight.

‘ _A monster like you_ ’.

***


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - "Jason looked to his right as waited for their guests; Y/N was stood next to him as he was seated in his large opulent throne. The smell of hibiscus and fresh soil shrouded around her and invaded his sense. The scent settling him. Her face dropped in horror when she saw the three women in white glide into the courtroom. Almost like she had seen a ghost. Their veils were forgone. Immaculate, pale faces on show. Thorned crowns rested on their heads. They bowed to Jason in a show of respect before Atropos took a step forward".

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 3**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**_Warnings – Language. Some fluff. Violence (not against the reader). Angst._ **

***

_The sweet smell of cherry blossom floated through the air, as the pale pink petals glided down between the two bodies stood inside the white stone columns. A pair of hands were linked together with a glowing golden thread, keeping their hands bound tightly. The ritual was carried out by a melodic voice next to them, cheerful and bright. A large hand clasped around a small dainty hand as energy flowed between the pair. Jason looked down at Y/N, his face beaming with pride and joy. She was a vision in the pure white gown, the silver sparkling belt around her middle caught the bright sun. As soon as the gold thread faded into their skin, he pushed a wild strand of hair from her eyes, letting his thumb stroke down her cheek, resting it on her chin, “I believe I get to kiss you now?”._

_A soft laugh left her rosy pink lips, before biting down on her bottom lip, nodding up at him, “Don’t keep me waiting”, her arms locked around his neck, pulling him down gently. He let his hands glide down her sides, settling them on her waist, pulling her into his chest. Jason let his head dip down to hers, his warm, minty breath fanning over lips. He watched her eyes close. She was his. His Queen._

A loud rumble of thunder outside broke Jason from his dream just as he was about to kiss her. _FUCK_. Tiredly, he ran his hand over the front of his face, rubbing at his eyes, before throwing them with force into the black satin sheets covering his bed. Frustration coursed through him. He rolled onto his stomach; his hand stretched under the pillow as he growled in annoyance. _The visions. The dreams. They’d only been getting worse with time._ Yet the source of his dreams had refused to utter a word to him since the incident at the casino last week. _Fucking brilliant._

***

Wiping her hands on her white shirt, Y/N sighed deeply. The smell of fresh soil filled her senses. It was keeping her calm. Rooted. She moved to her left and carefully stepped over the three sleeping dogs. They were huddled up together, snoring away. Occasionally one would poke their head up to look at her, but upon realising she was just pottering away, would happily fall back into a peaceful slumber. 

Y/N was unsure why they spent all their free time with her and not with their master. She’d witnessed the adorable interaction last week between him and his dogs. They adored him. And he clearly adored them too. _Jason_. He invaded her mind. Ugh. _That asshole_. She’d been hiding away in her room and the greenhouse every day since the night at the casino. Y/N had not spoken a single word to him. She was furious with the way he had spoken to her. Treated her. More so, she was angry with herself for letting her guard down. She’d begun to think of him as more than the God of the Dead. The dogs, the greenhouse…But that night, he’d proved to her what she had already been told. He had no feelings. Nothing. _Souls were just another form of gold and riches to him._

***

A light rap on the winds startled Y/N along with the three dogs at her feet who began barking loudly, bearing their teeth at the uninvited intruder. A fight brewing in her mind, she turned to argue with Jason but was taken back when she saw Dick’s face laughing at her through the glass panes.

“Can I come in, petal? Or are the personal guard dogs going to lick me to death?”, Dick bantered through the glass, his hand rattling the greenhouse door.

“It’s ok boys, it's just Dick”, she bent down and ruffled their ears, settling them down instantly. They watched Dick enter, assessing his movements. His intentions. Before fully settling knowing he meant no harm to Y/N.

“You’ve got them better trained than Jason ever did”, he chuckled jumping up onto the wooden bench, letting his legs swing freely, his golden, winged trainers catching her eyes. They flattered his skin-tight, pristine white jeans perfectly.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her hibiscus plant, pruning the leaves carefully, “What are you doing down here?”.

Dick grinned leaning down towards her, “Visiting my best friend of course”. He plucked a flower from the wall behind him and tucked it in her hair behind her ear.

“What are you _really_ doing down here Dick?”, Y/N asked again, turning her face to his.

“Ok, fine-fine, you got me”, he held his hands over his heart, pretending to have a fatal wound before dropping off the bench standing next to her, pulling at one of the leaves. She smacked his hand and he winced. 

“Off!”, she scolded, “You’ll kill it”.

He stroked his hand with a mock look of hurt on his face before speaking again, “I was dropping off some souls to Charon, just the 9 to 5 day job, petal”, he joked, “And I thought I’d pop by and see how things are going down here, you know, see if you’re getting along with-”

“You heard about the fight then?”, Y/N looked at him unamused, a pointed stare, “And you’re here because you want to gossip with me about it”, she jabbed her finger into his chest.

“It’s like you read my mind…now tell me _everything_ ”, Dick’s boisterous laughter filled the greenhouse as he looked expectantly at Y/N for more juicy details.

***

Potting the last of her hibiscus plants she turned to Dick as he passed her the trowel, letting her bed it correctly. The tropical colours striking against the green vegetation creeping up the cobbled stone wall. He’d spent the morning with her dissecting every inch of the evening and argument with her in true best friend fashion.

Dick leaned back, resting his hands on the wooden bench behind him, wiping some of the dirt off his white t-shirt, “Well petal…I give you my blessing”.

Y/N turned to him perplexed, “I- what?! What are you talking about!?”.

He laughed, giving her an over exaggerated wink, “You and _lover boy_ ”.

Scoffing she threw down her trowel, “It’s not like that!”.

Dick raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked, “Oh sweetie, I have eyes and ears you know, I see how you look at him….and talk about him”.

“You’re honestly deluded Dick, I think you need professional help”, she muttered, a sulky pout made its way onto her lips.

He waved his hand down his chest, “You’re always undressing him with your eyes, the way you talk about him is so….lustful”, he cackled with glee, “But, it’s ok, your secret is safe with me, petal”, he winked again.

Y/N groaned, throwing her head back in irritation, “I hate you”.

“No you don’t, you love me”, his musical voice teased her, “Now come here and prove it to me!”, he grinned cheekily before making kissy faces at her leaning closer to her.

“Dick!! Noooooo!!!”, she laughed, “Get off me!”, fighting against him she squealed at him to stop, pushing both of her hands on his chest just as Jason walked in. Both Dick and Y/N turned to face a stony looking Jason, frozen in place. Dick was too close to Y/N, one of his hands resting on her hip. Jason was clearly unimpressed at the interaction between them, his eyes focused on the treacherous hand. He cleared his throat obnoxiously, “I need to speak to you Y/N – _alone_ ”, he directed an icy glare towards Dick.

***

Y/N prized herself away from Dick and turned to Jason, “I don’t want to speak with you at all, _leave_ ”, she commanded him.

Jason fidgeted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable at their exchange in front of Dick, “I understand that, but there are matters in the courtroom we need to attend to – _together_ ”.

“Ohhhh _together_? Like as in _together-together_ , like a couple?”, Dick teased, a sly smile tugged at his lips.

Jason turned his attention to Dick, aggravated by his presence, “Why are you still here? Don’t you have a job to do _for me_?”, Dick’s mocking laughter only fuelled him further, “There’s room in Tartarus you know, even for your oversized ego”.

Dick cackled and looked down at Y/N, “You won’t hurt me whilst she’s here”, he coiled an arm around her shoulders. His smarmy smile only spread wider when Y/N leaned her head on his shoulder in return, smiling innocently at Jason. 

Jason took a deep, steadying breath and let his eyes meet with Y/N’s, he adopted a more pleading tone with her, “We have an audience in the courtroom”, he held his hand out to hers, “Please, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary”. 

Dick pulled back gently from Y/N and looked down at her, noticing the worried expression written all over Jason’s face, “You better go, _petal_ ”.

Jason felt his back stiffen at the pet name. _Petal_. He watched how her face lit up at the term of endearment. He longed for her to react like that to him. Instead she looked at him with contempt. Disgust. _Like a monster_.

She looked at Dick first before nodding at Jason, “Fine”. She shoved his hand out of the way and walked around him, opening the greenhouse door, “I can make my own way, thank you”.

Waiting for her to be out of ear shot, Dick’s low voice carried through the room, concern dripped from his voice, “Is everything ok Ja-”.

“Shut up”, Jason followed Y/N out of the greenhouse and up towards the courtroom leaving Dick alone.

***

Jason looked to his right as waited for their guests; Y/N was stood next to him as he was seated in his large opulent throne. The smell of hibiscus and fresh soil shrouded around her and invaded his sense. The scent settling him. Her face dropped in horror when she saw the three women in white glide into the courtroom. Almost like she had seen a ghost. Their veils were forgone. Immaculate, pale faces on show. Thorned crowns rested on their heads. They bowed to Jason in a show of respect before Atropos took a step forward.

“I imagine you know why I called this meeting My Lord?”, her voice was sharp and cutting.

“No, so please entertain me”, Jason lied, covering it with smug superiority. He heard Y/N click her tongue next to him in irritation and he couldn’t help but frown. _This was for her. He was doing this for her_.

“Your arrogance does not surprise me, My Lord, but, I think it is a disguise. You know exactly why I am here”, Atropos directed her pallid face towards Y/N.

Y/N looked between Jason and Atropos, “What do you me-”

Atropos’ commanding voice cut over Y/N like a blade, “ **YOU** interfered with the fabric of the universe when you altered the fate of that mortal”.

“I simply showed compassion to Cassie!! That is not an atrocity!!”, Y/N argued back hotly, her cheeks tinting pink. _How dare they question her like this?_

Atropos laughed, “You are nothing but a stupid little girl”, she waved her hand and a fine golden thread appeared in front of them both, “Yes, you showed compassion to Cassandra, but, it will be _short lived_. You can’t fight fate”.

At those words, Atropos summoned her golden scissors and cut the thread violently. Y/N gasped, and her hands flew to cover her mouth, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, “No…Cassandra…”.

“You are not untouchable, _little Queen_ ”, her voice was cutting, stabbing at Y/N, “Even down here, there are punishments for those who change the course of the cosmos”, Atropos edged towards Y/N, ice spreading across the floor where she stepped. The threat hanging heavy in the air.

***

Jason let the words of the Fates sink in before moving from his seat on the throne. He was furious with them for threatening her. _His Queen_. No one would speak to her like that. Y/N was stood to his side, he could sense her form shrinking with fear. He would not let this stand. Rolling his sleeves up on his shirt he stalked down the dark steps and towards Atropos with a steely determination.

The leader of the Fates turned to him; her glassy, white eyes locked onto him, “You knew this would happen My Lord, she has violated the laws of natu-”, she was cut off abruptly by Jason’s hand wrapping tightly around her throat pushing her back against the wall roughly, the thorned crown fell from her head at the impact.

His forearms were streaked with black, winding up to his biceps. Hands completely black but engulfed with flames, “You **dare** threaten my _Queen_ and have the _audacity_ to do it in my presence?”, Jason’s voice boomed around the courtroom, powerful and intimidating.

Y/N gasped at his sudden and intense reaction, “Jason – don’t…it’s ok”, her voice was small, desperately trying to mask the nervousness she felt.

He ignored her and kept his jet-black eyes on Atropos, “You do not come down here and make these threats again. She is your Queen, and you will respect her as one”.

Atropos didn’t struggle against him, the flames merely licked at her skin like water, “It is a dangerous game My Lord, to make enemies left, right and centre”.

Jason scoffed as if she were nothing but a pest, “Correct, but, what if one is comfortable with having enemies?”.

Clotho spoke up, edging closer to her sister, trying to assess the damage inflicted, if any, “And are you?”.

Jason’s smirk was arrogant, “Oh yes”.

He ripped his hand away from her throat, letting Atropos drop to the floor. He stood at the foot of the stairs leading to his throne and more importantly, his Queen. He watched Clotho and Lachesis rush to their sisters’ side, helping her up steadily, collecting her crown from the floor.

“You are a _fool_ ”, Atropos pushed them both to the side as she made her way towards Jason. The only sign of their altercation was a singe mark on the shoulders of her dress, “You cannot protect her forever, she is marked by The Fates”.

Jason huffed arrogantly and corrected the sleeves on his shirt, fixing his cufflinks. He smirked at her, “I would burn _everything_ for her”.

Clotho and Lachesis each put a hand on their sisters’ shoulder, not wanting to aggravate the God any further, “Let’s go sister”.

His empty laugh echoed around the room, “Yes, you should leave before there are more _accidents_ ”.

Looking across at Y/N and then to Jason, Atropos narrowed her eyes, “This matter is not settled”, and with her final words, the three sisters vanished into thin air, leave a thin wisp of smoke in their wake.

***

Y/N had watched the entire scene unfold in front of her, daring not to speak during it. There was just so much to take in. The whole confrontation had awakened emotions she didn’t know she had. She was overwhelmed at Jason’s protectiveness. Deeply touched. The feeling wrapped around her like a security blanket. No one had ever been so defensive of her. Jason had called her his _‘Queen’_. The words had made her heart flutter. She took small, graceful steps down the stairs towards him, her voice gently called to him, “Jason?”.

His breathing appeared under control but his eyes were still black with rage, “T-Thank y-you…for protecting me”, she took another cautious step towards him, her hand instinctively touched his shoulder running down the length of his arm. Her touch brought back the ocean blue of his irises.

“It…it was nothing. I’d do that for anyone”, he tried to pass it off, worried the tone of his voice would reveal his emotions.

“But I’m not anyone…am I?”, she questioned, her hand stopped at his fingers, toying with the rings adorning his hands.

Jason raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”, her touch was sending bolts of desire through his body. Such a simple and innocent touch, but it was perfect. It was her. He was having to control his breathing again. 

In. Count to six. Out. Count to six. Breath.

“You called me your Queen”, she whispered the words so quietly Jason was unsure if she had actually spoken or if he had heard the words in his own mind. When he saw the expectant look on her face, it only confirmed she had in fact, whispered those words to him. 

The embarrassment and shame exploded inside him and he flinched back quickly, “I need to leave”.

Hurt encompassed her face, which only made him feel worse, the heat enveloping him, scorching him inside out, “I’m…I’m sorry”.

“Wait…Jay”, he ripped his hands and body away from her and darted out of the courtroom heading to his own chamber. His entire being was clawing against his actions. Desperate for her touch. To wrap around her and hold her forever. But his body did the opposite. Jason needed to be away from her presence before he did anything more ridiculous.

***

Consumed by heat and flames of his own emotions, Jason paced back and forth in his bedroom, his fingers threading through his dark hair, tugging painfully on the strands. The sting subsided the tremendous passions drowning him. Suffocating the air from his lungs.

_His Queen. His Queen. His Queen._

The words rattled around his mind and mocked him humourlessly. In the midst of his rage, the words had slipped from his tongue right in front of her. He’d admitted everything without realising. What would she think? What would she do? And more to the point, how would he protect her against The Fates?

Atropos’ words rung heavy in his ears, _“You can’t fight fate”_.

Looking over some of the ancient books on the shelf in his bedroom, trying to find answers, his eyes settled on a tattered brown, leather-bound book. He pulled it out and blew the thick dust off the cover.

 **‘THE ERINYES’**.

***


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - "Keeping her hand linked with his, they made their way into the desolate grey castle grounds, an icy breeze whipping against her face, turning her cheeks rosy. She gripped his hand tighter, shuddering at the cold, “Is that all you’re going to tell me?”. Jason tugged her closer to his chest, letting his free hand rest on the bottom of her back, “Close your eyes, it’s a surprise”, he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver in his arms".

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 4**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Language.**

***

Jason knelt on the cool marble floor after he had securely locked the library door; items scattered around him. He struck a match, lighting the three candles around him, letting the amber glow illuminate his face in the cold, empty room. Grabbing the nearby ingredients, Jason dropped each one into the copper bowl in front of him, until lastly, he reached for the blood red powder.

His gravelly voice rasped as he chanted from the worn leather book laid in front of him, “ _The Erinyes, that under earth take vengeance on men, whosoever hath sworn a false oath, heed my call, as vengeance must fall_ ”.

He coughed as he threw the powder into the bowl watching the ingredients burst into flames. Smoke billowed around him in thick plumes. The flickers of the fire turned crimson before cutting out completely. The smoke continued to dance into the air, twisting around Jason. He scanned the room. The flames of the three candles wavered slightly, licking the air around them.

_Nothing._

Jason sighed irritated. Why hadn’t it worked? He moved to stand up when a blast of bitter air whipped around him, blowing out all three of the candles swiftly, leaving him in darkness. A tangy metallic smell clung to the air around him. His heavy, shallow breaths sounded in the room until each candle reignited with a soft pop. Jason heard the clink of metal behind him followed by a rustling of feathers. Turning slowly to face the sound, he was met by three dark haired women clad in immaculate steel armour. The Erinyes. Fierce warriors of the Underworld bound to Jason for all eternity. They stood tall, black war paint streaked across their faces in rough stripes. Their ebony wings stretched out in a show of pride, before collapsing behind their backs neatly.

“We have not seen you in centuries My Lord”, Tisiphone’s voice cut through the cold air, her sword sheathed at her waist.

Megaera adjusted the bow on her back allowing it to knock the quiver of arrows nestled against her side, “What was so urgent that you summoned us here, like a mere _mortal_?”.

Looking down at the copper bowl, Alekto tapped it with the edge of her spear inspecting the ingredients inside, it had turned into a dark, sludgy paste, “It must be serious My Lord, for you to carry out a physical binding spell and not _just command us as your army_ ”, she raised her face to meet Jason’s and raised a dark eyebrow.

Jason stood up and brushed his trousers down, looking over the hardened warriors, his face was set in a dark frown, “This had to be done properly, I need to ensure her safety”.

The three women looked amongst each other and then Megaera spoke up, her iron shin pads rattled as she moved, “Who is it you speak of?”.

“Y/N”, Jason answered simply, wishing not to go into further detail with the women.

“The Goddess of Spring?”, Tisiphone questioned. If she was surprised, she hid it well Jason thought.

Alekto surveyed the matter in the bowl and scoffed, “I do not know whether to be offended that you do not trust us enough, that you have bound us formally or complimented you admire our work, My Lord”.

Jason chuckled darkly and smirked, “No matter who is entrusted with her safety, I would take the same precaution”. He did not want to admit how much Y/N meant to him. He would take no shortcuts and allow for mistakes. His Queen would be safe and protected at all costs – _no matter the price he must pay_.

“Who is it we are protecting her from?”, Megaera’s formal tone drew Jason’s attention.

He squared his shoulders and swallowed, “The Fates”.

Alekto distinctively stiffened at the words and her wings bristled, “You wish us to destroy the Fates if they try to harm Y/N? You understand the consequences of those actions?!”.

Jason’s eyes flickered black, his gaze pinned on Alekto, “You will do everything within your power to protect **_your Queen_**. Do you understand? _Everything_ ”. He felt the familiar black streaking up his arm coating his skin. Would they defy him?

Tisiphone strode up to Jason, the action felt threatening to Jason as he watched her. Her hand gripped around the mount of her sword, the silver handle glittering in the candlelight, “To finish this oath _My Lord_ , you must bind us with _blood_ ”.

She brandished her sword and pointed the tip towards Jason, her eyes flashing amber. Jason grasped onto the blade of the sword, letting it slice across the inside of his palm cleanly. The golden blood dripped down his skin and onto his shirt sleeves, staining them. He moved his hand from around the blade and allowed his blood to drip into the bowl below, before closing the wound with a snap of his fingers, “I bind you with blood to carry this deed”.

Tisiphone, Megaera and Alekto each dipped their fingers into the copper bowl gathering the paste on their fingers now marred with golden ichor, before spreading the substance along the inside of their forearm, each drawing their own symbol.

_A sword. An arrow. A spear._

“It is done”, they chanted as one, before vanishing into thin air.

A lone black feather floated down to Jason’s feet, he picked it up and tucked it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. A token of their pact. He glanced down at the palm of his hand and noticed the wound had not healed as he expected. An angry red scar remained on his hand, as a symbol. 

***

Elysium was a poetically beautiful world rich with life and bright in bloom. A realm kept under the watchful eye of Jason but not somewhere he spent a lot of his time. It was nothing but a painful reminder of all he could not create and could no longer walk amongst so he avoided it as much as he could. Elysium was a world he had inherited when he became the God of the Underworld, he was unsure who had come to create such an exquisite place. It was a paradise. An idyllic realm reserved for mortals related to the Gods and other heroes; where they would remain after death to live a blessed and happy life. A place Jason had never been thankful for until now.

Jason knew it was the perfect place to keep Y/N. She would be happy here. Feel at home here. More so, she would be safe here. Surrounded by triumphant Greek heroes, Jason knew no harm would come to her in Elysium. It was peaceful. Tranquil. A place he knew The Fates could not visit.

The three sisters had marked her, so until he had resolved that problem, he would keep her here. Hidden. The Erinyes would guard her at a distance, never revealing themselves unless necessary. Jason also knew that Dick liked to spend a lot of his time here too, so Y/N would never be lonely.

***

The pale pink dress billowed around her legs as she walked alongside Jason through the winding castle corridors, a little smile creeping onto her face as she looked across at him, “What do you mean we are going somewhere special?”.

“Exactly what I said”, Jason smirked and turned the last corner, leading her down the grand staircase, holding his hand out to her in a chivalrous fashion, his cufflinks gleamed at her under the candlelight, “Somewhere special”.

Y/N accepted his hand graciously and followed him down the stairs gracefully. Keeping her hand linked with his, they made their way into the desolate grey castle grounds, an icy breeze whipping against her face, turning her cheeks rosy. She gripped his hand tighter, shuddering at the cold, “Is that all you’re going to tell me?”.

Jason tugged her closer to his chest, letting his free hand rest on the bottom of her back, “Close your eyes, it’s a surprise”, he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver in his arms. The second her eyes closed; Jason took a moment to scan over her face. Admiring the little features, he adored so much. The way her eyelashes rested against her cheeks. The dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. The tiny freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. The curve of her upper lip, a perfect cupid bow pout. Following the show in the courtroom with The Fates, Y/N had allowed him closer. No fighting. No arguments.

“Are you just going to keep me standing here like a fool or are we actually going somewhere?”, Y/N huffed, hiding her amused smile but the dimples gave her away.

Jason chuckled and removed his hand from her lower back reluctantly, “All in good time princess”, then he clicked his fingers.

***

They appeared in a forest; the rich earthy smell floated on the warm summer breeze that blew through their hair. The scent brought a smile to Y/N’s face. The sun broke through the trees in beams of light, illuminating her face.

“Can I open them yet”, she asked softly, her fingers wound around his forearm. Her feather-like touch sending shivers across his body.

Jason leaned down, his lips mere inches away from her ear, “You can open them now”, his voice barely above a whisper.

As she opened her eyes, a loud gasp left her mouth. Wherever she was, was beautiful. She was stood in the middle of a forest opening, trees stretching up into a perfect blue sky. The sun was beating down, the warm rays were a welcome contrast to the ice of the Underworld.

“This princess…is Elysium”.

She took a few steps backwards and surveyed the area around her. Birds were singing in the trees and the wind make the leaves rustle. That perfect forest symphony. The stream besides them trickled past, the soft sounds of the water creating a tranquil ambiance. She’d been told of the resting place of heroes many times before, but she never knew it was so beautiful. So peaceful.

“Why have you brought me here?”, Y/N knelt and let her fingers dip into the waters of the stream, the coolness felt perfect against her skin.

“I thought you’d feel more at home, for now, it’s a little more _lively_ here”, Jason watched her and as she began to stand, he took hold of Y/N’s hand, pulling her up with ease.

“It’s…it’s like something out of a dream Jason”, the sun rays caused the water to sparkle, creating the illusion of tiny crystals dancing on the surface.

Not taking his eyes from her, he nodded, “She is…yes”. Jason watched her smile at him, missing the meaning of his words.

Keeping a hold of her hand, he led her down the stream towards a large open lake in a forest opening. Several animals had gathered to drink. Jason walked them both across to an old wooden bench under several willow trees, their branches and leaves draping down creating a curtain of foliage. Jason stopped at the seat and let her sit down first. The bench was carved into a fallen tree trunk, moss grew over the sides with little purple flowers. The permanent smile on her face made his heartbeat faster - harder. When he sat down next to her, he kept a little distance between them, even though his entire soul demanded to be in her arms. In her aura. They watched in comfortable silence as group of stunning white stags emerged from the trees and made their way across to the lake.

“They are incredible…wow”, she whispered not wanting to scare them in their peaceful moment.

Jason smiled as his fingers grazed against hers subtly, he’d edged a little closer to her as they watched the animals, “You know, I can tell you how they got here if you like, I think you’ll find the story somewhat… _amusing_ ”.

She quirked an eyebrow, “Oh? Pray tell”.

His deep chuckle vibrated through his chest as he leaned back further on the bench, his arms stretched up above his head as he remembered the day, he discovered the white stags.

***

_Jason had been made aware of a commotion over in Elysium by one of his guards. Something had been unsettling the souls and needed addressing urgently. ‘Something’. Grumbling to himself, Jason straightened out his suit jacket collar, pulling the material straight before transporting into the realm. After gathering his bearings, he took a quick glance across the luscious green fields. He caught a glimpse of golden winged trainers dazzling in the distance and knew there would be trouble instantly. Taking a deep breath and reigning in his patience, he made his way across the grass._

_Arriving at the scene of the crime, it was clear Dick had no idea Jason was behind him, watching the whole charade. Jason coughed loudly to announce his presence, “Busy, are we?”._

_“Shit!”, Dick jumped in shock and turned around trying to cover the six pristine white stags behind him, “Look it’s a long story brother, one I won’t bore you with, but I need to hide these boys here, ok?”._

_Jason couldn’t believe his brother. What was he doing now? What was he up to? He grunted and looked over his shoulder. The animals were magnificent. He’d always admired stags. Graceful creatures. A few moons ago, he had finished a book about Buddhist folklore. They believed stags were a symbol of happiness and peace. Jason wondered if Dick had actually been listening to him when he’d shared the story during his last visit to the palace._

_“What do you mean brother?”, Jason queried, raising an eyebrow._

_“I’ve borrowed them from someone…indefinitely”, Dick waved off his brother’s concerns and gave him a confident grin._

_Jason sighed irritated, “Look…I don’t want any trouble”._

_“Would I ever cause trouble?”, Dick shook his head, ignoring the pointed look his brother gave him and wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulder, “They look better here anyways; they brighten the place up for you, give you some company”._

_“I don’t need company or your pity for that matter”, Jason snapped and pushed away from Dick, correcting his jacket quickly._

_“Everyone needs a little company, even your sullen ass”, Dick smirked cheekily._

_“Don’t test me brother”, flames ignited from Jason’s hands, a show of exasperation with his sibling. He really knew just how to push Jason’s buttons._

_Dick rocked back and forth on his heels disregarding Jason’s temper, a bright smile plastered onto his face, “I’m just going to keep bringing things here I like, jazz the place up a bit”, he winked and then vanished, leaving a puff of golden smog in his place before Jason could throttle him._

_Jason turned to look at the animals peacefully grazing on the grass. He finally allowed himself to smile now that he was alone. Moving towards them carefully, he stretched out his hand and ran it down the back of one of the stags, stroking over the coarse fur. The stag huffed happily, tapping a hoof against the mud. Jason chuckled lightly and continued to pet the creature. Maybe allowing Dick to fill the land with life wasn’t such a bad idea._

***

Y/N looked up at Jason once he had finished telling her the story. The corners of her eyes were creased with laughter. She noticed Jason was much closer than he first was when they’d sat down. He’d moved across the wooden bench and she felt his thigh resting against hers. The warmth travelling between their bodies. His arm was resting around the back of the bench, mindlessly fiddling with stray strands of her hair that fell down the middle of her back. Twirling it around his fingers. The touch drove her wild. It was so innocent. So pure. Her heart swelled with affection.

She inched herself closer into his body and bit her lip. Jason stiffened a little when her head rested on his shoulder, not used to affection, but he relaxed when he heard her humming gently under her breath. Soothing and sweet. An old Greek melody.

Her fingers began drawing circles on the top of his hand which was resting on his knee. Now would be the perfect time to bring up what happened in the courtroom with the Fates. Y/N needed to know what he meant. _His Queen_.

“Jason”, her voice sounded breathier than she intended.

“Yes princess?”, Jason continued to wind her hair around his finger, enjoying her resting against him. The touch on the back of his hand and lulled him into a relaxed state.

She swallowed nervously and moved her head so she could look up into his eyes. Those deep blue pools, “I need to ask you something”.

His face softened as he nodded, “Of course, anything”.

Taking a deep breath, she let the question slip from her lips fluidly before she lost her confidence, “What did you mean when you called me _your Queen_?”.

Jason froze. Y/N swore he didn’t blink for a few solid minutes. Almost like he’d switched off the lights in his mind.

“Jay…”, she pressed again and squeezed his hand lightly. She was convinced there was pink scattering across his cheeks, “Jason?”.

He twitched and blinked repeatedly, his eyes darting around. Looking anywhere but at her. His palms suddenly felt heavy and sweaty against his knee. Jason knew she was staring at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. The longer he left this, the worse it would be. But the words kept dying in his throat. He desperately wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t.

_Not yet at least._

“I’ve got to head back princess”.

“Wait…what?”, she scrunched her face up.

He jumped off the bench and adjusted the sleeves on his shirt awkwardly, avoiding her beautiful eyes, “I have a few meetings tonight at the casino and I need to leave…I err…I didn’t realise what time it was”.

“Jason…don’t, please don’t go”, Y/N warned, reaching for his wrist, trying to pull him back to her, “You can’t”.

“I’m sorry”, he stepped back, just far enough so he was out of her reach, “Elysium is yours, this will be your home”, Jason mumbled.

Before she could say anything else, he vanished. A dark black cloud loomed in his place before it dissipated into the air around her.

***

Four weeks. It had taken Jonathan four long weeks to track down The Moirai. But here he was. Jonathan stood out of the antique shop, the golden sign ‘ _Animabus Damnatis_ ’ bashed against the crumbling brick wall of the dark alleyway. He pulled the bandana down from around his face and pushed open the heavy door, hitting a strong stench of something rotting. Jonathan winced at the smell and took light steps into the shop, calling out wearily, “Hello?”.

He heard the floor creaking under his hefty boots, the noise bouncing off the mouldy walls. Jonathan called out again with no answer. The frustration was burning in the pit of his stomach. Another journey wasted, all for nothing. Until he noticed a soft mist beginning to coat the floor, creeping closer to his feet. He sucked in a sharp breath as the mist wrapped around his feet and travelled up his legs like a mystical snake. His heart was racing, maybe he’d made a mistake coming here. Was this the right store? He turned for the door, but the lock snapped into place and the curtains fell, shutting out all but a single beam of light sneaking through a gap in the drapes.

Jonathan twisted his neck towards the door at the back of the shop, it opened slowly, revealing three old women in black hooded robes who were starting to hobble towards him.

“Mr Crane…I see you finally made it”, Atropos gasped, her voice frail and broken.

Lachesis edged closer and her bony finger drew down Jonathan’s cheek, “A man of science…a man of intelligence”, her frosty stale breath ran down his neck, causing him to shiver in disgust. 

“It has been a while since such a handsome young man strolled into our domain”, Clotho gripped his shoulder with her claw like nails and spun him round to face her, her sheer white eyes drove into his frightened blue ones.

He swallowed, trying to make his voice sound deeper, more confident, “I have come seeking-”.

Atropos pressed a long, scrawny finger against his chapped lips, silencing him immediately, “We know what you seek, I have seen it”.

“We see everything”, Clotho motioned to the cracked crystal ball in the centre of the room, “We can give you everything you want…and more”.

The air around him thickened and the oxygen fell into his lungs like treacle, Lachesis wrapped a sheer white sheet over Jonathan’s face taking him by surprise, her hold astonishingly strong for an old woman. Jonathan struggled against the sheet, crawling at his mouth but stopped upon hearing their chant, sung in a siren-like voice, stilling his mind.

_“Ah but it is not knowledge you desire,  
Your heart burns to quell its ire,  
This we can grant if not for the Erinyes and their power,  
You must draw out the little queen from her gilded cage,  
Only then will your wisdom ascend to that of a sage,  
The Erinyes will fall with this lyre,  
And with this poison you will not fail,  
Soon the little queen, along the blackest waters she will sail.”_

The moment the verse ended, the sheet was ripped from his face and the three women had vanished. The curtains pulled back and the blistering sun blinded through the window. The beams of light landed onto the table in the centre of the room. The crystal ball was gone but in its place was a beautiful golden lyre, sapphires encrusted the edges, the strings a midnight blue. The item commanded attention. It was beautiful. Jonathan edged towards the lyre and cast his eyes to the tiny vial next to it. Inside was a glittering emerald potion, swirling. The specks of glitter shimmering in the sunlight. It was there and then; he knew exactly what he had to do. _No matter the cost_.

***


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - "The second she arrived in the Underworld, Y/N felt her mind throbbing, like there was a storm brewing inside her head. She sighed and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes briefly hoping the pain would subside. The buzzing sensation however, only got worse and travelled around her whole body, dulling her muscles".

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 5**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Language. Drug abuse (Spiking). Violence. Near death experience. Drama. NSFW Smut.**

***

The sounds of the waterfall hitting cascading down the rocks did nothing to soothe the irritation Y/N felt. The chirping of the birds flying over her head only further intensified the feeling of her imprisonment here. They were free to fly whilst she had her wings clipped.

_Alone._

Jason had left her here for several weeks without so much as a visit. Not a word. Nothing. Dick popped by when he could but, it wasn’t enough. _He wasn’t Jason_.

She sat along the edge of the lake, her feet dipping into the tranquil waters. One of the majestic white stags settled besides her, nuzzling its face into her hand as she stroked along its fur. Y/N smiled softly and sighed, “I miss him”, she murmured, her fingers tickling behind his ear. The stag replied by nudging its head onto her lap, a puff of air left its nostrils.

“I miss my friends”, the stag laid silently, breaths soft and steady.

_Friends._

“One visit isn’t going to hurt is it sweetheart?”, she beamed, easing herself up gently so as not to disturb the relaxed animal.

“It’s not like he even visits to know I’m gone”, Y/N spat the words bitterly to herself. The stag looked up at her, deep black eyes seemingly pleading with her. 

**_Stay._ **

She slipped her sandals back on silently, dropping the daisy chain she had been making around the stags’ antlers, they draped across them, rustling in the warm winds, “I won’t be long my precious”.

Y/N vanished with a faint pop, the air was filled with a pink wisp and a sweet rose scent.

***

Startled from his studies, Jonathan looked towards his front door, the gentle rapping completely unexpected. He pushed himself up from the sofa and opened the door, shocked at the sight before him.

“Y/N?”.

“JOHNATHAN!”, she beamed brightly and flung her arms around him, pulling him into a quick hug, “It’s so good to see you!”.

Jonathan hugged her back quickly before moving back and ushering inside. Nerves prickling the skin at the back of his neck. He wasn’t prepared for his ‘target’ to walk willingly into his living room without any prior notice. 

“What are you doing here?”, he asked a little puzzled, “I didn’t think you could leave the underworld…”.

She winked over her shoulder and practically floated into the living room, “I’ve come to visit my best friend of course! I haven’t seen you in so long!”, Y/N avoided the question about the Underworld. Even she wasn’t sure if she was actually supposed to leave. Did this count as breaking her bond with Jason? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and looked over the potted plants in the corner of his room. Her touch instantly brought them back to full life and bloom. Jonathan couldn’t help but frown. Why was she always interfering with his things?

“John…aren’t you going to offer me a drink?”, a cheeky vibrant laugh left her lips.

“Of course, how rude of me to not offer my uninvited guest a drink”, Jonathan answered sarcastically, “Coffee I presume?”.

“You know me so well!”, she pruned one of the plants, dropping the dead leaves into a bin besides his work desk.

Jonathan felt the irritation spread over his skin again as she continued to meddle with his plants, “Make yourself at home then, I’ll just be in the kitchen”.

As Jonathan headed into the kitchen, he watched her walk around the living room and silently grabbed the lyre from one of the cupboards. Now was the time. This was the best opportunity he was going to get. Nervously, he ran his fingers along the strings of the instrument. No sound was emitted. He was thankful. Jonathan didn’t want to explain to Y/N why he was suddenly playing an ancient Greek object in his kitchen. He continued to strum the lyre and much to his shock, heard a flutter of wings. And a short, clipped shriek. Was that…he couldn’t believe it. The Fates had been right. He could almost taste the wisdom as it neared closer. He just needed to slip the poison into her coffee.

Brewing the coffees, a fleeting moment passed across his mind. Was this the right thing to do? Y/N had been nothing short but the greatest friend he’d ever had. Always helping whenever he needed. She shared all her knowledge and wisdom without a second thought. Jonathan’s hand wavered over the coffee, the poison droplet on the rim of the bottle.

 _‘But she’ll always be better than you’_ , a voice rose from the back of his mind. Cackling. Jabbing at him. With that thought he dropped the contents of the bottle into her coffee and stirred it with a vicious spiral.

“Not anymore”, he muttered to himself.

As Y/N sat down on Jonathan’s sofa, she spotted a dusty golden book on the coffee table, _‘The Fates’_. She scrunched her nose up and reached out to look over the book but he grabbed the book from the table before she could reach it, “Sorry, I’ve been doing a bit of light reading, I need to learn to tidy up after myself”. He chuckled nervously before shoving it back onto his messy bookshelf. Jonathan placed her mug in front of her instead, “Your usual”.

Y/N looked at him uncertainly for a moment before picking up her mug of coffee, blowing on steaming liquid. Jonathan couldn’t help but stare at her, as she took a sip from the mug. A sick smile spreading over his lips. He was surprised at how easy this task had been.

“How…how has life been treating you down below?”, Jonathan asked, taking a swing of his own coffee.

“Better than I expected…Jason…well…he’s different”, she took another mouthful of her coffee, it was much more bitter than she was used to. The confession surprised both herself and Jonathan.

Y/N rested back into the cushions on the sofa, “I think I misjudged him John, he’s treated me like a queen”. Her own words stung, burning in her mouth.

“Are you being serious Y/N?”, Jonathan scoffed, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Y/N felt herself prickle at the tone in his voice, “What do you mean by that?”.

Jonathan laughed hollowly, his voice lacked empathy, “Don’t you think you this whole scenario stinks of Stockholm Syndrome?”, he laughed again and rested his mug on his lap, “You’re locked down there like some sort of prisoner, and you’re not even dead!”.

She avoided his eyes, a million thoughts swimming through her mind. Were her feelings situational?

“I bet he doesn’t even know you’re here, does he? I bet he’d freak out if he knew where you were…here, with me”, Jonathan’s smirk hung arrogantly on his face. Taunting her. He made it sound sordid. Like they were doing something they shouldn’t be. 

Y/N finished her coffee and placed the empty mug on the table, Jonathan’s word hadn’t sat well with her.

“I think it was a mistake c-coming…”, she started but her words slipped. What was the next word? What did she want to say again? Her mind felt fuzzy. Broken.

Jonathan leaned forward on the edge of his seat and grinned, “Why don’t you go speak with Jason…”.

Her eyes travelled his face which appeared to be melting to her, his grin spread impossibly wide. She gasped and stumbled backwards, trying to get away from him. Her mouth felt dry even though she’d just drank a full mug of coffee.

“J-John…J-Jonathan…”, her voice died off at the end, splintering into the void around her.

Jonathan edged closer, he was quicker than her, and his voice curled around her ear and down her neck as he leaned down to her, his words pounding through her mind, “Go speak to your wretched King _little Queen_ …I’m sure he’ll be _dying_ to see you”.

Y/N put both of her hands on his chest and with the last remaining strength she had, shoved Jonathan from her, “Go to hell”, she bit. Her mind was whirling with worry. What had he done to Jason? Was he safe? Was that why he hadn’t visited her? She closed her eyes and forced herself to transport back into the Underworld.

_Where she belonged._

_She needed to find Jason._

***

The second she arrived in the Underworld, Y/N felt her mind throbbing, like there was a storm brewing inside her head. She sighed and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes briefly hoping the pain would subside. The buzzing sensation however, only got worse and travelled around her whole body, dulling her muscles. Opening her eyes again, her vision began to blur around the edges, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She felt herself panicking as her body began to shut down. It was then she heard soft, whisper like noises.

_‘Y/N…’_

_‘Save us…’_

_‘Help us Y/N…’_

The voices called to her in the distance from the black river ahead, but they felt distorted and broken. She turned her head slowly following the sounds. It felt heavy to move her limbs, almost feeling like they were made of lead. What was only mere moments felt like hours to Y/N as she dragged her feet along the wet grass of the riverbank, the grey reeds growing along the edges brushed against her fingers. The sensation setting off sharp tingles through her skin. The voices continued to call out, airy and faint.

_‘Come closer…’_

_‘We need you…’_

_‘Save us Y/N…Save us…’_

The voices lead her to the river’s edge, the thick sludgy mud covering the soles of her sandals, painting the exposed skin. The feel of the grime made her shudder, but she couldn’t stop herself from moving. In a trance like state, Y/N continued to follow the voices. Who was calling to her? They sounded desperate. Scared. In danger.

_‘Quickly Y/N…’_

_‘So close…almost there…’_

_‘Save us Y/N… Please save us…’_

Y/N dropped to her knees, she felt herself sinking into the mud. The sludge staining her dress. Her sight blurred further, creating a tunnel of vision. Her eyes locked onto the still black waters of the river. The River Styx. Her hand stretched out slowly, the motion hurt. The voices were louder but more strained. Urgent. Calling out to her.

_‘Save us Y/N… Please save us…’_

Her hand made contact with the water delicately. As her fingers touched the surface, several waves moved over the water, rippling outwards. Y/N smiled but it felt lazy. She tried to focus on the movements of the water, but her mind felt hazy. As a jet-black hand emerged from the water to meet hers, Y/N tilted her head in confusion. Her mind whirled with possibilities until the hand gripped her wrist harshly, the contact felt like bitter ice. The voices were sharp and clear now.

_‘Join us Y/N… Please join us…’_

The hand tightened its vice like grip on Y/N, the feeling burning her skin. The bite of the ice crawling up her arm. Further hands arose from the water gripping onto free sections of her body before dragging her into the water. The scream from her lips died the second she hit the water. It was cold. Bitter. The coldness seeped into her bones quickly as she was pulled further into the depths of the river. She felt her throat gasping for air, but it was filled with water. As she sank further, Y/N looked up seeing the twinkling of the stars becoming dimmer, her dress floated carelessly in the waters of the river, making her look like a falling angel.

***

A blinding blue light stretched through the water and she sank, the hands of the river releasing her instantly. Screeching in fear. The twisted bodies shrivelled away from her as the blinded light emitted a pulse that cut through the water. As Y/N faded, she thought she felt a warm grip on her hand, pulling her back. Upwards. Away. Towards safety. Her eyes fluttered shut before she could make out who or what had grabbed her. Maybe she’d imagined it. She could no longer tell as her mind went black.

***

Jason carried her across the riverbank and dropped them both down onto the grass, the water dripped off his face onto hers. Her body fell limp, wet hair plastered over her face and neck. Panic coursed through him.

“Y/N!!”, he shook her by the shoulders.

“Shit!”, Jason tilted her neck up in a hurried motion, “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, he pinched her nose gently and crashed his lips against hers pushing air into her lungs.

_Nothing._

His heart was racing. She was so cold. Like snow. She looked serene. Angelic. Her pale soaked skin glistened under the starry sky.

“Fuck, don’t do this to me…”, he muttered and repeated the action again.

_Nothing still._

“Please…”, he linked his hands over her chest and started compressions, “Don’t you fucking dare”, his voice cracked, tears streaking down his cheeks, before he pushed his lips down onto her again, forcing air back into her lungs.

Jason felt her body stiffen under his weight and she flailed her arms, coughing and spluttering. Muddy river water poured from her lips as she gasped for oxygen, clawing at her throat. He moved back off her and helped her into an upright position as she continued to expel the water from her lungs. Slowly, he rubbed her back, keeping her pressed to him, sharing his heat, “Thank fuck…”.

And for the first time in centuries, Jason looked up and made a silent prayer of thanks. A thanks he had made it in time. A thanks she had not succumbed to the fate of the river. A thanks she was still there, in his arms.

“W-w-what happened?”, her voice was raw and raspy as she rested into his chest. The heat radiating off him instantly made her feel safe.

“Not now princess”, Jason muttered into her hair as he lifted her up into his arms, one secured around her back and the other under her knees. He felt her arms grip around his neck, pressing herself into his strong hold, “Let me get us back to the castle, let me take care of you first”.

Y/N nodded, feeling the air around them change as he took them back to the castle.

***

Jason stepped out of the bathroom and padded across the bedroom floor towards Y/N, kneeling in front of her as she sat perched on the edge of his bed, a haunted look etched on her beautiful face, “I’ve run a bath for you”, he murmured, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, curling it around her ear gently. She was still shivering, her sodden clothes clinging to her body, covered in thick dirt from the river.

“T-Thank y-you”, Y/N bit her bottom lip, standing up slowly, still feeling a little unsteady as the drug worked its way out of her system.

Jason caught her elbow before she slipped and helped her towards the bathroom, his grip firm but soft, “I’ll be right out here if you need me ok? Anything at all, I’m right here princess”.

Y/N reached up and kissed his cheek lightly, the sweet smell of rich bath oils drifted into the room, before she glided into the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she stripped off her soiled clothes leaving them in a heap on the floor. An angry purple bruise pulsated on her wrist as she looked down at it. A stark reminder of how close to oblivion she had been. Lifting herself slowly into the molten water, she let out a loud sigh, letting the warmth consume her. Her muscles relaxed and she entered a serene state of bliss, knowing she was finally safe.

Safe with _her King_.

_A man she knew she loved to the ends of the cosmos._

***

Emerging from the bathroom, Y/N smiled across at Jason. He looked deep in thought as she made her way further into the bedroom. The scent of jasmine flowed into the room as she opened the bedroom window to let in the cool night air. Smiling softly to herself, Y/N turned and walked right into Jason's embrace. They shared a look. A mutual look of understanding before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was soft, delicate. He almost wondered if he was dreaming. She took a step back and slowly untied her dressing gown. Jason watched as it slipped to reveal the swell of her breasts, he licked his bottom lip. Sighing softly, he pulled her back into him as he kissed her shoulder, she leaned her head back. Her damp H/C locks spilled over her shoulder and down her back like a silken waterfall. Seeing the newly exposed flesh of her graceful neck, Jason slowly made his way down the gentle curve with feathery kisses.

The sensation of his wet lips passing over her skin sent shivers down her spine as she anticipated his every touch. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he continued to travel lower, kissing each swell of her breasts. Each brief contact felt like a tiny spark to her, igniting a burning fire. She ran her hands through his black hair and pulled gently to bring his lips up to meet hers again. His soft lips were like nothing she had ever known.

His mouth lingered on her lower lip as he started to nibble it lightly. She could feel an answering call in her hardening nipples and in the tingle that travelled ever lower. Shifting her hips, she wiggled out of her silk dressing gown and let it puddle to the floor around her ankles leaving her completely bare before him. Jason’s gaze took in the sight she presented to him. The curve of her breasts, the dip of her waist and down into slender hips and muscular legs. Y/N was a beauty he had never seen before.

She ran her hands down his shirt and stopped at the waistband of his slacks. Pulling out his shirt Y/N snaked her hands underneath it and stroked his warm chest, letting her fingertips graze over his hard abs. Taking her nails, she lightly ran them over his stiffening nipples and listened to his sharp intake of breath. Sliding her hands back outside Jason’s shirt, she deftly unbuttoned it and pulled it down over his broad shoulders. Undoing his belt, she teased him by slowly and agonisingly sliding it out of the pant loops one by one, before pushing both his trousers and boxers down. Y/N looked over his body which appeared to be sculpted out of marble. Rock hard and carved to perfection.

In flurry of rushed motions, they both landed on his bed together, twisted on the silk sheets, their breathing becoming heavy. Desperation thick in the air around them. As Jason lay facing Y/N, he looked down into the soft eyes gazing up into his. For a brief moment he stared in shock. A veil had been lifted, or so it seemed. Jason lifted a slow, trembling hand to touch her cheek with his fingertips. He wanted to say something, but his usual store of witty words failed him this time. Silence stretched between them until she whispered a single phrase.

"I’m yours, take me".

He quietly heaved a relieved sigh and leaned down to brush Y/N’s lips with his own. It was an offering to her for almost the first time since they came together. Usually he was in control, he held the reins of their lives together. He held the flow of emotions in his strong hands but for this night he understood. She let him have control. Not out of fear or out of amusement but because she trusted him. Though he stumbled from time to time, he would not hurt her on purpose. This he understood and the depth of her trust scared him.

Y/N was giving to him a gift that he only now understood. Gently he caressed her face. He studied the line of her brow, her jaw. With his artist's eye he generally saw the physical beauty of a woman, but tonight he saw the glow that made her truly beautiful. Jason knew her face intimately. She brought him back to reality. He had never really known the reason. Jason didn’t expect to ever know the true reason.

She let out a little sigh and turned her lips to his hand. As her lips touched his palm, he closed his eyes. The sensation was pleasant. Her lips on his palm sent a jolt through his body. Jason took a slow breath as he felt the tip of her tongue, slowly, lightly licking down his palm. It wasn't a heavy touch, it tickled in fact, but it was so sensual.

With only a touch, Y/N eased him onto his back, her mouth still lightly massaging his palm. Kissing over the angry red mark left by The Erinyes pact he had made. Once he laid flat, she slowly moved her lips and tongue down his wrist, so slowly it was almost painful to him. His skin became sensitive to the tickle of her wet hair over his chest. Jason tried to control his breathing, to let her take control. It was hard, but this was so good.

She lifted her lips from his skin and blew lightly across the dampness. It caused little goose bumps to cross his skin. Y/N smiled at the little moan that escaped his lips and then moved quickly up to his shoulder. She wanted him badly, so badly, but she wanted him to feel just how much he meant to her.

Y/N started again with the gentle, light kisses, this time along his collarbone. The skin was thin across his bone and she could feel his pulse under her tongue. As she made sure to trail her hair across her chest, she could feel it jump. Barely sexual, but she had him quivering with need. Now if he could only hold out, she would feast on his hard, muscled body.

Moving slowly, she moved down to the broad muscle of Jason’s pecs. They were solid. Hard. She licked and kissed her way down slowly, inch by inch. He tasted so good to her tongue. Y/N had wanted to take her time pleasing him, and it looked like he was going to let her.

Slowly, almost achingly, she lightly dragged her tongue around his nipple. It tightened and grew erect, just as her own did in response. She could feel Jason’s hands move, coming to rest, one in her hair and one on her naked hip. She nibbled on his nipple, almost playfully. The gasp he let out made her giggle, breathlessly.

Y/N lifted her face and looked into his eyes for a few moments. His hand caressed her hair softly and he licked his lips. He mouthed for her to go on and she smiled. Bending her head, she returned to slowly tasting him. Jason’s head settled back, his eyes rolling shut.

Unconscious of her own body's response to what he was doing, she pressed her body along his side. As she continued to lick down the centre of his chest, she moved so that she had one of his thighs pressed between her own. He could feel the wetness against his skin as her hips rocked gently against his leg. The dampness shooting straight to his cock.

She was beginning to purr and moan as she licked and nibbled. It was harder than he thought to let her continue. He was fully aroused now. His cock was standing up from his body. Jason almost reached down to stroke himself, but he curled his fingers into a fist. _‘Let her do as she wishes’_ , he thought. As Y/N moved down his abdomen to his defined abs, he gasped. She had dipped her tongue into his navel. The wet tip of her tongue tickled him.

"Fuck", Jason grunted, and his stomach tensed under the pleasure she was giving him. His hand that was stroking her hair suddenly gripped, tugging the strands roughly for a second.

She moaned at the contact, and then in one swift movement, darted her head down and licked the glob of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. The sudden wetness made him gasp again.

"Ohhhh fuck", he moaned.

Finally bringing her hands into play, Y/N wrapped one small hand around the base of his cock and moved her head down. She slowly closed her lips over the tip and sucked gently. Both of his hands came down into her hair. Jason tangled his fingers in the silken strands and did his best to breathe. The feel of her mouth was wonderful.

Concentrating only on pleasing her love, she started a slow up and down motion. Y/N sucked gently as she pulled back and licked as she slid down. It was not a fast, passionate movement she set up. More the same gentle, sensual touch that she had used to arouse him from the beginning. She wasn't trying to bring him to climax. No, she wanted to taste him, to pleasure him for as long as she could. And she wanted to feel him inside her own body. To feel him fill her completely with his being. This was just a way to get him ready.

For an endless time, she continued to gently suck on him, till she felt he was ready. She could feel his pulse throbbing now inside her mouth. His breathing was becoming harsh and she pulled back, letting him slip from her mouth with a quiet pop. With a final kiss to his wet cock, she slid up his body.

Y/N laid fully out on top of him and took his hands and placed them on her hips. Then she put her hands on either side of his face and slowly, deeply kissed him. The kiss held all the love she held for him and gave it to him. Jason’s head was swimming from what she had been doing and the kiss took his breath away. His hands moved from Y/N’s hips, slipping one up to her breasts before rolling her over onto her back. Hot, sloppy kisses trailed over her breasts; his tongue flicked over her nipples before he allowed it to trace down her stomach. Each kiss bringing a sweet delirious moan from her lips, spurring him on.

Gently pushing her legs higher on the bed, Jason opened Y/N fully to his view. Bracing his weight on the foot of the bed, he knelt between her thighs, staring with rapt fascination as his fingers parted her pink lips. Her scent became stronger as he continued to graze her flesh with his fingers, glistening liquid seeping from her core. Shifting his face closer, he inhaled her muskiness and placing his hands on the backs of her thighs he began to lick her, sampling her sweetness. Jason took a taste of her, so fresh and pure. Blood began to pound through his body as he pleasured her. Y/N moaned, shifting restlessly against his mouth. He moved his hands soothingly on her thighs. Slowly and tenderly he roused her flesh, tirelessly bathing her with his tongue. He was aware of the small shifts of her hips as she was lost in her passion. Jason felt her grip his hair tightly, crying his name like a prayer as her climax washed over her, flooding her senses. His arm held her stomach down as she rode the last waves of her orgasm, as he drank up everything, she offered to him.

Shifting backwards off the bed, Jason stood silent in the moonlight, his erection rested against his abs, painfully hard. His cock had begun to ache with need, desperate to feel the silken walls of her closing around him. Slowly he eased back onto the bed, once more kneeling between Y/N’s sprawled legs. Tenderly he grasped her hips, tilting her slightly in preparation. Holding his throbbing cock with one hand he gently pressed against her exposed opening. Feeling the liquid heat surrounding his head, his breathing became ragged, his thoughts focused on that one sensation. Y/N shifted again, unwittingly aiding his cock as it slid unresisted into her body. He groaned in pleasure as he filled her, the tight muscles gripping him firmly. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades and dragged down his skin, drawing a groan from his throat. Deep and husky. He bent forwards over her, breathing hard against her neck.

"My Queen", he whispered, drawing his hips back, he slowly began to withdraw. Startled, her eyes flew open at his words, only to close again as he filled her, dragging against her walls, pulling out a breathy moan from her lips.

Together they sighed and began rocking. Shudders passed over them both. Jason gritted his teeth. He was so close to cumming, but he didn't want to so quickly. He wanted her to cum over and over before he did but doubted, he could hold off. Y/N felt too perfect wrapped tightly around him. Her attentions had been too good. Jason thrust again and again, deep grunts coming from his chest. He could feel her pussy tightening again and again, her voice calling out his name as her legs locked about his hips. The throes of Y/N’s orgasm were the most intense he had ever experienced. The sharp prick of her nails in his skin made him thrust even harder. Powerless against him, Y/N gasped as Jason began to move harder. The driving rhythm of his thrusts, slammed into her, forcing the breath from her lungs with each move. Suspended as she was, open and vulnerable she had no control as her climax approached. Each time he thrust, her body welcomed him with a gasp, drawing him deeper into her core.

Jason’s cock burned, threatening soon to spill his seed, yet he continued, tirelessly filling her depths. Her moans became frantic as she climbed higher, searching for release from the tension they had both created. He reached between her legs, tenderly rubbing her clit as he thrust into her. With a scream, her body tightened, trapping his cock within her as she climaxed. With a deep satisfaction Jason surrendered, giving into his own release. Lost in sensation he drove into her, the contractions from her own orgasm drew the cum from his body. His cock exploded deep within Y/N, sheathed in her honeyed warmth.

As they both slowed and came to rest, she opened her eyes and looked into his. As always, hers held a glint of glittering wonder. Y/N brought a slow, trembling hand to his face and touched his cheek. Jason looked down at her, a touch of that same wonder in his eyes.

He spoke before she could, "I love you", and then he kissed her deeply.

As he broke the kiss, he whispered against her swollen lips, "Never doubt that, my Queen".

She smiled softly, her fingers trailing fire across his skin, "I never will".

Y/N rested her head on his chest and whispered quietly against his damp skin, “I love you too Jason”.

Her returned words made Jason’s breath catch and she pressed a light kiss to his skin, humming softly in happiness. 

***

As they laid together entwined within the black silk sheets, the moonlight beamed through the window, bathing them in a pale glow. Jason spoke gently, his hand running up and down her spine, his touch was ghost-like against her skin, “You have my heart”.

Y/N shivered under his touches, her head resting on his broad chest. She sighed happily, his touches making her purr, “My soul belongs to you”. She reached across his chest and took a hold of his free hand, pressing tiny kisses to his fingertips.

Jason let the tingles travel down his fingers and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, a cheeky smile crept onto his face, “I know princess, I won it, have you forgotten already?”.

He laughed deeply as Y/N pinched his nose in retaliation. Grabbing both of her hands, he rolled her over onto her back, caging her between his arms as his body moulded against hers, “You know I love you…”.

She looked up into his eyes, they shone with something she’d never seen before. Y/N smiled blissfully, “I love you too”.

He ran his nose along hers in a soft, delicate motion, “ _My Queen_ ”.

Y/N nudged her nose against his, their breaths mingling together due to their closeness, “We’re not even married Jason, I’m not a Queen”.

Jason captured her lips in a passionate kiss, lighting another fire in the pit of his soul. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as a moan passed between their lips.

_“We’re not even married Jason, I’m not a Queen”._

The words bounced around his mind, echoing. He could easily fix that.

***


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - "A rich smell of burning oak and smoke filled the greenhouse before a dark cloud began to spiral in the middle of the room. The black smoke began to spark with flames, crackling with each flick of fire. There was a loud snap and the smog filtered away revealing Jason in the middle, adjusting his suit jacket cuffs. “You certainly like to make an entrance don’t you brother or is that because Y/N is here”, Dick smirked, wafting some of the smog away from his face".

** HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 6 **

_ Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series _

** Warnings – Language. NSFW Smut. Brief mention of torture (nothing graphic). Slight somnophilia. ** __

***

Y/N awoke with a feeling unlike any she had known before. Safe, warm, secure, and completely satiated. Still, she sported a slight hangover from the drug spike, and it took awhile for her to take in the different surroundings. The silk sheets draped across her body. The distinct spicy smell of cologne on the pillow. She opened her eyes a little more, taking in the room around her. Jason’s room. It was a beautifully decorated room. Deep rich reds and golds. Masculine but not cold.

Vague memories from the night before teased her foggy mind. The feeling of soft silk on her skin caused goosebumps to erupt over her bare back. A silk pillowcase, so smooth. Silk sheets surrounding her, caressing her naked body. She had never slept in silk before. It always seemed tacky but now she understood. The way it was cool yet still kept her warm. So light and yet so cosy. Sensual to the sight and touch. Teasing her senses and skin as it enveloped her.

She could feel Jason behind her. Spooning her, his body wrapped around her tightly, his chest against her back, his knees into the back of her knees. An arm under her neck and then round her front with his hand resting on her left breast. Another hand on her waist. He felt good. Breathing slowly into her neck. That would usually annoy her, instead it was warm and sensual, reassuring as he slept soundly next to her.

Y/N could feel him. All of him. She squirmed her ass back gently so not to wake him. His hard cock nestled deep in between her cheeks. She sighed softly in pleasure; Jason was hard. He moaned a little as she moved back against him, but still slept.

Dim memories of the night before flooded her mind as she sank back into a light contented sleep.

***

_ Y/N laid fully out on top of him and took his hands and placed them on her hips. Then she put her hands on either side of his face and slowly, deeply kissed him. The kiss held all the love she held for him and gave it to him. Jason’s head was swimming from what she had been doing and the kiss took his breath away. His hands moved from Y/N’s hips, slipping one up to her breasts before rolling her over onto her back. Hot, sloppy kisses trailed over her breasts; his tongue flicked over her nipples before he allowed it to trace down her stomach. Each kiss bringing a sweet delirious moan from her lips, spurring him on. _

***

She woke a little again. They hadn't moved an inch from each other. Wrapped snug together in the sheets. He was still sound asleep, his warm breath making the back of her neck tingle with pleasure. Jason’s cock was still hard against her warm ass. Y/N could feel herself getting wet. She peeked at the ornate clock; 8:30am. She figured they would be in bed for a while yet and she certainly had no intention of going anywhere. He kissed the back of her neck lightly, his lips igniting a burning fire in the pit of her stomach. The tingles went right down her spine and she closed her eyes. Jason was still asleep. Y/N smiled to herself realising that Jason kissed in his sleep.

Y/N shuffled back against him and wondered if she could slide his cock down against her pussy. She reached down slowly, not wanting to wake him. Her heart beating harder in her chest with excitement. She took his cock gently in her hand and bit back a moan. He was hard and hot. As she stroked along his cock, the memories of the night before slid into her mind, feeling him inside her again and again, the passion, the lust, the complete and utter adoration radiating off him.

She realised in the heat of her memory, her strokes had become more vigorous and the bed was shaking slightly. Y/N softened her grasp and slid his cock down gently between her parted legs. The head of Jason’s cock was now resting and pushing up against her wet sensitive pussy. The loud moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. He felt too good.

He stopped his breathing. Y/N wondered if she had woken him up. She didn't move, waiting to see what would happen. Her heartbeat went wild as she held her breath. The head of his cock just pushed into her pussy lips of its own volition. Time seemed to stop. And then he was breathing slowly again, resting. Deeply and slowly, back in his world of dreams. Y/N’s pussy grew wetter, her juices soaking the head of his cock as he rested just inside her lips sending streams of heat down her legs. His cock twitched as he moaned a little in his dreams. Maybe he was dreaming of the night before. She drifted again, her memories trying to join with his as he slept.

***

As Y/N roused for the second time that morning, she felt like her body was on fire. She wanted to scream out. A burning pleasure ripping through her being. She opened her eyes and cast her vision down seeing Jason was laid on his front, his face buried between her legs. Stopping, he looked up at her and smirked smugly, “Morning princess”.

Y/N instinctively parted her legs wider for him and she pushed her head back into the silk pillow, her eyes clamped shut with desire. When his mouth kissed her wet lips again, she spasmed and shook. Moans escaping her mouth as her eyes shut tightly trying to hold in the feelings of pleasure. His tongue and fingers worked in unison sliding up her lips as his finger stroked her clit. The first orgasm burst through her within a minute. Her hips thrust against his mouth, her hands on his head holding him still against her while she came.

As she slowly came down and released his head, he gently kissed and licked her pussy more, keeping her in a constant state of arousal. Jason’s mouth was on her clit, gently licking and sucking as his fingers slid into her soaking pussy. He pushed them in and up, caressing her inside, pushing against her g spot as his mouth started moving faster. His tongue orchestrating the most incredible feeling throughout her body. The faster his tongue moved; the intensity grew. His fingers sliding in and out, making the obscenest sound throughout the bedroom. More intense, Y/N’s orgasm grew like a tidal wave.

"Yes! Fuck! Jason…Ohhhh!", she screamed as she bucked against him. Suddenly the wave reached the shore and broke in a thunderous crash. She screamed as his fingers thrusting inside her made her gush all over his face. It was running off his face, down her thighs and soaked the silk sheets below her. Wave after wave crashed against her as he expertly pushed her into another, sharper orgasm. She lost count of her orgasms as she ground into his face and fingers repeatedly, until eventually after minutes of the most intense pleasure he let her settle back and relax. Just gentle kisses over her pussy and soft licks as he lapped up every drop, she had given him.

Jason moved up her body, trailing soft kisses over her thighs, stomach and breasts. When he finally reached her face, she dragged him down to her, kissing him passionately, letting her tongue dance alongside his, swallowing his moans. Then with his arms tight around her waist he rolled onto his back with her on top of him facing the ceiling, his hard cock slid inside her from behind and they both moaned at the feeling. His mouth attacked her neck with kisses and bites along her shoulder as she started to bounce on top of him. His hand moved down to her clit and began rubbing vigorously, desperate to feel her cum around his cock. Jason kept thrusting inside her and moved his fingers against her clit in time with their movements.

Y/N felt like every part of her was being touched. Pleasure consuming her. His fingers moved quicker and harder and suddenly she was coming again. His cock deep inside as she clenched around him crying out his name like a prayer. Then he brought her down again. Slowly, moving gentle and soft he caressed her body from behind. Like a harp between his legs. Then when he chose, he lifted the pace and passion and brought her to another orgasm, enjoying her cries of euphoria. Jason repeated the action countless times until she was totally satiated and exhausted. Y/N pleaded for him to stop. The orgasms wracking her body and bringing her to the brink of insanity.

They laid there, their breathing in time with each other. Her body on his, her head resting back on his shoulder. His cock still throbbing and hard inside. Insufferably, he hadn't come. She rolled off him and rested at his side, her hand tracing down towards his thick cock. Jason caught her hand and pressed several kisses to it.

“Rest”, his voice was deeper than usual. Much huskier.

Again, she drifted off to sleep unable to argue with him.

Exhausted with pleasure.

***

Y/N awoke at 10am. She was on her side, her naked frame snuggled in the silk sheets. A faint damp patch under her reminding her of the early morning tryst between the two of them. Her swollen and satisfied pussy throbbed between her legs. She looked around and Jason was no longer in bed. The sheets at his side crumpled.

The aroma of fresh coffee drifted into the bedroom making Y/N hum in approval. He wandered back into the bedroom carrying two large mugs on a tray with milk and sugar, wearing a pair of black sweatpants that left nothing to the imagination. She caught a glimpse of his semi hard cock through the material.

He walked to her side of the bed and put the tray on her bedside table, "Morning princess, did you sleep well?", he asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Morning…I’m certainly very well rested”, Y/N stretched her hands above her head watching his eyes drop to look at her breasts. 

Her hands reached out and slid into his sweatpants grasping his cock. Keeping it in her hand she slowly sat up and slid her legs over the edge of the bed, so she was facing him. She pushed down the sweatpants with one hand and slid her other up and down the shaft of his hardening cock.

"Oh fuck”, he moaned, his head dropped back.

Y/N remembered early this morning. The way he worshipped her with his mouth and then fucked her in every way until they fell asleep and so without any restraint, she plunged her mouth over him. She sucked his length into her mouth and groaned around him as she felt it grow and twitch. Her hand held his shaft and pulled up in time with her mouth. Her other hand travelled underneath and caressed his balls. His cock grew more and became solid as she slid her hand under him.

She consumed Jason, speeding up her strokes. Her head moved faster and faster over his stiff cock as her hand slid between his legs and caressed around and under his balls.

"Ohhhhh", he groaned in pleasure, tangling his fingers into her hair messily.

This only spurred on Y/N more. He tasted amazing. The flavour of his cock mixed with the faint taste of her sex. Her tongue was sending waves of pleasure throughout him. He was groaned and cried out as she continued to fuck him incessantly, her hands and fingers rubbed over him, scratching his ass. She heard him begging to come in her mouth. Wanting to swallow him and take him.

"Fuck…fuck…princess, just like that", he growled, and she could feel him building. His cock throbbing in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks against his shaft and instantly he exploded into her mouth shouting out her name as he came. Furiously she swallowed and sucked. She slid her mouth up and down draining him of every last drop until he was finished.

"Fuck", he said breathlessly, "That was amazing”.

He slid into bed next to her and held her against his naked body, neither of them wanting to anywhere else but with each other.

“Let’s just stay here today”, Y/N whispered, drawing circles onto his chest with her nails, her hair splayed out onto the pillows and his pecs.

Jason nodded and pulled the sheets up higher around them, creating a silk den around them, “That”, he kissed her cheek, “is”, he kissed her other cheek, “a”, he gave her another kiss to the tip of her nose, “great”, his voice was becoming deeper as he placed another kiss to her forehead, “ _idea_ ”. The last kiss was against her lips, allowing his tongue to run along the seam of her mouth before deepening the kiss.

***

Having spent the rest of their day entwined in the silk sheets of his bed, Y/N knew the next day she would have to go down to the greenhouse and tend to her plants. Jason had mentioned he had some ‘ _business_ ’ to attend to. When she had questioned what business, Jason had easily distracted her with strategically placed kisses in their shared morning shower.

Y/N was humming happily to herself, swinging her hips slowly to the song in her head when a voice surprised her from behind.

“Well, you’ve certainly got a spring in your step petal”.

_ Dick. _

She turned to give him a short smile before shrugging, giving him no further information. He was such a gossip.

He walked up to her bench and dropped down onto the empty seat at the side, “You totally got the _P in the V,_ didn’t you?”.

Dick started to laugh at his own joke and wiggled his eyebrows, “Admit it petal”.

Y/N avoided his eyes and continued with her new rose creation, “You’re so disgusting Dick”.

“You’re not denying it though”, Dick chuckled and slid down the chair resting his hands behind his head.

Blushing, Y/N rolled her eyes trying to avoid the subject with her friend. He did not need to know the finer detail of hers and Jason’s relationship, “What are you doing here?”.

Dick ignored the question, and his cheeky grin grew even wider, “I totally had a bet with Tim and said you guys would get together – he owes me a new staff!!”.

“Enjoy your trip to the volcano”, she glared at him, “I hope you don’t accidentally fall into the lava”.

“Still wouldn’t be as hot and heavy as you and Jason!”, he cackled and stood up from his seat, brushing his hands through the pink roses to his left.

Y/N felt her face heat up and she knew she would be crimson.

Dick turned to her with a look of seriousness on his face as he continued to talk, “Will you name the first born after me?”.

“Why would I be that cruel?”, Y/N scoffed.

“Come on, the baby would be adorable, so it’s got to be named after me”, Dick straightened up with pride.

“You are objectively the worst Grayson”.

Dick came to a stop beside the thick wall of ivy and rested against the greenery, folding his arms across his chest, “Why don’t you complain to your _lover boy_ ”.

Y/N tried to give him a stern look, “Don’t _tempt_ me”.

“Ohhhhh, _don’t tempt **fate**_!!”, Dick’s laughter was loud and obnoxious, “Look where that got you petal!”.

She gasped and threw her gardening shears at him.

Dick dodged them expertly, eyeing them as they were wedged into the brickwork, “Careful! Those nearly took my eye out!”.

“That was the intention!”, Y/N furrowed her brow.

A rich smell of burning oak and smoke filled the greenhouse before a dark cloud began to spiral in the middle of the room. The black smoke began to spark with flames, crackling with each flick of fire. There was a loud snap and the smog filtered away revealing Jason in the middle, adjusting his suit jacket cuffs.

“You certainly like to make an entrance don’t you brother or is that because Y/N is here”, Dick smirked, wafting some of the smog away from his face.

Jason turned towards Dick with a sigh, he assessed the room and turned his gaze towards Y/N, a soft smile gracing his lips, “Do I need to ask what’s going on or should I assume because _he’s_ here, that’s why there’s shears in the wall?”.

Dick patted a hand on his brothers’ shoulder and dropped his voice purposely to mock Jason’s deeper tones, “She’s just _filling_ me in on the gossip”.

Jason growled irritated and shrugged Dick’s hand off his shoulder, “Get out”.

Y/N looked at Dick over Jason’s frame and smiled smugly at him, “Dick has a real talent for being annoying”.

“I resent that!”, Dick huffed and moved to the side of them both, his dark hair flopping into his golden eyes.

Jason rubbed his temples, a pain beginning to emerge, “Can you just leave us in peace”.

“Look all you have to say is that you need some _baby making time_ and I’ll get out of your hair”, Dick clasped one hand on both of their shoulders, squeezing playfully, “You know how much I want to be an uncle”.

Jason’s felt his hands flare with fire, his eyes beginning to tinge black.

Dick cackled, “Annnnnd I’m going!”. He was gone within the second, the golden smoke wisping around Jason and Y/N.

***

Jason took a deep breath of relief, “Why do we let him stay here?”.

Y/N giggled softly and dislodged her sheers from the wall, “Because we love him, and he has nothing better to do?”.

“I guess…he’s fine but then he opens his mouth and just keeps talking…”, Jason waved his hands in the air as he spoke.

She laughed again before turning to look at him seriously, “Speaking of talking, I need to ask you something”.

Jason froze and slowly put down the mulch he was handling. Those words filled him with dread.

“What…”, Y/N sighed softly looking down at the floor, “What happened to Jonathan after-after…”, she closed her eyes trying to push the memory of the river out of her mind, swallowing the building anxiety, “after the river accident?”.

Jason’s fists clenched, the fury burnt him from the inside at the recollection of pulling her out of the river, the moment he thought he had lost her forever, “Don’t worry, he won’t be able to hurt you again. _I made sure of that_ ”.

Y/N looked at his clenched hands and stepped closer to him, running her fingers over them softly, debating whether to ask for more details.

Jason knew she was deep in thought, it was written all over her delicate face, “Are you sure you want to know princess?”.

Y/N took a deep breath as Jason brushed some hair behind her ear. The simple touch calmed her instantly. She nodded slowly. _She needed to know._

“He’s paying for his sins. In Tartarus”, he paused seeing the frightful look in her eyes, “No, no…not that kind of physical torture. No. Jonathan’s torture is specially designed just for him”.

Jason tugged her into his chest, needing to feel her presence closer. Feel her warmth seeping into him, “He’ll always be on the verge of discovery but never quite getting there. After what he did to you…he’s lucky he is still in one piece”.

Y/N looked up into his crystal eyes and whispered, “You-you didn’t have to do that for me”.

Jason cupped her cheek, stroking along it gently, “I will do anything to protect you my love”.

She eyed the scar on his hand and swallowed, desperate to ask him how someone had managed to scar the King of the Dead.

Jason watched her eyeline and spoke before she could, “A blood pact”, he said simply.

Y/N frowned, Gods never partook in those rituals, she felt the panic rising again, “What? Why?! With who?!”.

Jason cleared his throat, “We really should get back to work…”.

Y/N pouted at him, placing a delicate kiss against the scar, “Jason...”.

The kiss made him shiver and he brushed his thumb along her puckered bottom lip, “Don’t make me say it…”.

She gave him a sterner look, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently, “No more secrets Jason – I mean it”.

Jason sighed and nodded once, “Fine…I made a blood pact, to protect you”, his thumb dipped down her lip and over her chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, “You have the goddesses of vengeance on your shoulder, defending you – forever”.

Looking up into his deep blue eyes, Y/N closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply, letting her arms link around his neck. The entirety of her love poured into the kiss.

_ Everything. _

_ Her love. _

_ Her body. _

_ Her soul. _

_ Everything. _

She felt him groan softly into the kiss as he backed her into the greenhouse bench, resting his hands either side of her, encasing her into him.

***

_ She laid peacefully asleep at the side of him. Her back rising and falling in time with her soft breaths. Jason felt his heartbeat speeding up as he clasped his fingers around the royal purple velvet box in his hand. He swallowed thickly and flicked it open, looking down at the ring nestled inside. The ring he had acquired that morning. For her. _

_ A beautiful rose gold ring moulded to look like leaves on a vine. The ring of vines wrapped around the band and met at the top which merged into a beautiful open rose with a solitaire diamond in the centre. Sparkling at him. Jason closed the box and placed it into the top drawer of his bedside table. He just needed the perfect moment. To make her his Queen. _

***


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - “As Jason pushed open the door to the greenhouse, he felt his palms becoming damp with sweat. His heart was pounding so much he could hear it throbbing in his ears. It felt like his shoes were made of lead. Like a beautiful mirage, she was singing happily to herself, her body swaying in time with the song. Jason could feel the words desperate to crawl out of his mouth, burning his tongue as he held them back. Swallowing thickly, he coughed to clear his throat and draw her attention to him”.

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 7**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Fluff. Language. Slightly NSFW Smut. Slight angst. Drama.**

***

_Impossible._

_Completely, undeniably irritatingly, impossible._

That was the current situation Jason found himself in. Every time he tried to get down on one knee, something happened and ruined the moment. He wanted it to be special. Something she would always remember. A story that would light up her face whenever she retold it. But so far, every instance he’d tried, something disrupted it.

The candle lit dinner he’d arranged in the castle library? Ruined by one of his dogs throwing up all over the floor. Jason had a suspicion Y/N had given them all one too many treats that morning.

The rose petals leading up to the bubble bath with a bottle of champagne on ice? Ruined by himself when the bottle slipped through his wet fingers as he tried to get into the bath with her.

In front of the crystal blue waterfall in Elysium with a picnic he’d prepared? Ruined by the disgusting sandwiches he’d made himself. She’d taken one bite and the look on her face was now imprinted into his mind forever. He loved her so much for trying to pretend they were delicious but when she was faced with the task of swallowing the food? She couldn’t do it. Y/N spat it out causing fits of laughter between the pair of them. 

And the last time Jason had tried. He knew the idea was dumb from the beginning, but he listened to Dick and went with it anyway. Jason tied the ring to one of the dogs’ collars. He had envisioned the dog trotting up to her, happily awaiting attention only for Y/N to notice the glistening diamond ring. But no. For some unknown reason to Jason, the dogs decided today was the day they would roll around in the mud and _almost_ lose the ring. Idea ruined. Y/N had caught Jason desperately searching in the dirt outside of the castle that day. She was so confused but once her eyes settled on the mischievous dogs, she no longer had questions – thankfully.

When Jason woke that morning, his mind was already buzzing with the unasked question. Enough was enough. He would ask that day. In the place that meant the most to Y/N.

_Her greenhouse._

***

As Jason pushed open the door to the greenhouse, he felt his palms becoming damp with sweat. His heart was pounding so much he could hear it throbbing in his ears. It felt like his shoes were made of lead. Like a beautiful mirage, she was singing happily to herself, her body swaying in time with the song. Jason could feel the words desperate to crawl out of his mouth, burning his tongue as he held them back. Swallowing thickly, he coughed to clear his throat and draw her attention to him.

She spun around at the noise and her face lit up instantly, “Oh, hello! I didn’t expect to see you down here today, I thought you’d be busy with Charon and Thanatos”.

Jason let his eyes run over her body, she looked perfect. Mud all over her face and hands. Random twigs poking out of her hair which was tied up into a messy bun. She’d never looked more beautiful to him.

“Y/N I need to talk to you, it’s-it’s really important”.

He saw her freeze. Her body went stiff. She was clearly worried. And who wouldn’t be when he phrased it like that?! Jason was mentally kicking himself. _What a bloody idiot._

Y/N tried to steady her breathing and pushed a loose strand of her behind her ear. She was panicking internally. _Did he find out she gave the dog extra treats?_

She released a puff of air, “Are the dogs ok?”, she tried to make herself sound as innocent as possible, but her voice gave her away, it quivered nervously at the end.

Jason quirked a brow in confusion, “Why would you – wait…you gave them extra treats again didn’t you?”.

“NO!”, the words left her lips all too quickly and she silently cursed to herself, “Maybe…what did you say you wanted to talk about again?”.

He eyed her suspiciously but shook his head deciding to cross that bridge later, “I-I err…had something to ask you”.

Y/N suddenly felt the nausea settle in, “Well, errr, don’t keep me in suspense Jason…”, she laughed apprehensively.

Fidgeting from foot to foot, Jason grasped the back of his neck, stumbling over his words, “Will you…would you… I mean-”, he grumbled annoyed with himself, “this is harder than Dick said it would be!”.

Moving towards him, Y/N cupped Jason’s face softly, letting her thumbs brush over his cheeks lightly, “What do you need my love?”.

Jason flustered, pink tinting his skin and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath before getting down on one knee, “Will you marry me?”.

Seamlessly, Jason dug his hand into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out the rose gold ring. He held it out to her, watching her eyes go wide, “Will you marry me, my Queen?”.

Her hands gripped his tightly as the tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She nodded furiously, words failing her.

“I need an answer princess”, Jason smiled up at her, squeezing her hands in return.

She choked out a little laugh and sniffled, nodding again, “Yes!!”, she gasped out and laughing happily sucking in a gulp of air she desperately needed, “Of course I will!! Yes!!”.

Jason stood up, a bright smile on his face, “I love you”, he murmured and kissed her deeply, slipping the ring onto her finger. The second the ring was on her finger, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you too”, she breathed against his lips, the happiness pouring from her being to his.

***

Jason lifted Y/N onto the botanical bench in the greenhouse, stepping between her thighs. His fingers traced up her spine as she hummed happily under his touch.

“How long have you been planning this?”, she wiggled her fingers, watching the ring catch the light.

“Long enough that Dick made me practise with him”, Jason shuddered at the memory and pressed his face into her neck, planting light kisses on her skin.

Y/N giggled, threading her fingers through his hair, “That doesn’t sound like Dick at all”, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jason pulled back a little and smirked at her, “He even made me get down on one knee, said that _method acting_ was the best practice”.

She sniggered more but was deeply touched by the gesture, “Baby…that’s so sweet”.

“That asshole kept trying to do your voice too”, he buried his face into her neck again, groaning at the memory. 

“He does do really good voice impressions”, Y/N commented amused.

Jason shuddered, “It was scarily on point, I worry about him sometimes”.

Dropping her hands down his back slowly, tracing the well-defined muscles, her eyes sparkled impishly, “Did it make you shiver?”.

Jason’s eyes darkened, his grip on her hips tightened slightly, “Not as much as I’ll make you shiver on our wedding night”, his voice had dropped dangerously low.

Her legs coiled around his waist as she playfully bit her bottom lip, “That better be a promise”.

“ _Oh, it is princess_ ”, Jason leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

***

The clicking of her heels against the hard stone floor caused Jason to settle his chin in his hand, as a proud smirk crept onto his lips. He watched her stride up towards him as he sat on his throne, his legs spread wide.

“You called for me…my King?”, Y/N hummed softly.

Jason grinned, “I did…”, he let his eyes ravish over the black dress she was wearing. She looked like a true Queen of the Underworld, even with her flowery crown.

“Come here”, he patted his knee, desire flooding his senses. 

Y/N stepped up to his black, marble throne, her hand ran along the front of his suit jacket delicately. Her touch innocent but the look on her face said otherwise. She smiled coyly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before straddling him. Jason’s eyes turned black with desire. He let his eyes devour her. The beautiful pink flowered crown sat perfectly on her head. 

His black, leather clad hands rested on her soft thighs as her floaty, black dress bunched up around her waist. Jason trailed his fingers up her thighs agonisingly slow, stopping at the hem of her pants. A smirk adorned his handsome face, his pewter crown sat atop of his head proudly. It glimmered in the dim light of the throne room. He watched her face contort in pleasure as soft hums left her lips from his touches. He rubbed lazy circles into the skin at the junction of her thighs, enjoying the soft mewls she made, edging him further. Y/N leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down into his ear, purring softly, “ _My King_ ”.

Shivers ran down his spine at her velvet voice. Jason pressed languid kisses along the crook of her neck and across her shoulder, letting the strap of her dress drop down her arm, “My Queen”.

Her hands weaved into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging each time his fingers missed the spot she so desperately needed him. The delicious sensations spread through her body like wildfire. Every nerve ending alive with desire. Jason tugged her closer to him by her hips, biting her shoulder hard before soothing the mark with his tongue. Her moans spurring him on. The carnal flames raging within him.

Jason glanced to his left and spotted deep green vines winding up the columns in the throne room. Twisting and turning. Ascending to the ceiling. Spreading further. Deep purple flowers blossomed from the vines, petals dropping to the floor around them. Sandalwood scents floated through the air. The rich, balsamic aroma thickly surrounding them. The smell was intoxicating to him.

“Jason”, she murmured softly as her eyelids fluttered closed with pleasure, “Please”.

“Please what?”, he teased with a deep husky voice as his fingers toyed with the lacy edges of her pants.

“ _Jason_ ”, Y/N begged, her hips jolted against his hand.

He slid his leather gloved fingers under the hem of her pants, stroking between her heated pussy lips. Her breath caught at the touch she had so desperately craved. The passion was burning brighter with every touch. Every kiss. Jason pushed two fingers deep into her core, letting his thumb brush over her clit with every thrust of his fingers. He watched her head loll back as she keened loudly, the little movements of her hips pushing him deeper. The texture of the leather felt so good against her. Soft and smooth.

Her hands gripped his hair as she neared her climax, the euphoria coursing through her body. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

“You look so beautiful when you cum…cum for me, _my Queen_ ”, Jason coxed her, thrusting his fingers into her harder, letting his thumb flick over her clit faster.

Y/N pressed her forehead into Jason’s, claiming his lips in a fiery kiss as she came. Her short gasps and moans were caught by his mouth. Swallowing them. Feeling her heartbeat return to its usual pace, she pulled back and trailed light kisses down his neck.

***

Jason heard the thud of the throne room doors as they closed. Someone had dared disturb them when he had specifically advised all staff, **‘no interruptions’**. Running his hands down the back of her soft thighs, he looked over Y/N’s shoulder spotting Thanatos stood stiffly. An unreadable expression painted onto his aged face. 

“Since it’s you Thanatos, I’m going to be polite”, Jason growled out, “ **Leave** ”.

Y/N shivered feeling his breath fan out across the skin of her neck.

Thanatos shuffled uncomfortably, “My Lord…you have a gues-”.

“I said… **Leave** ”, Jason bit out irritated, he flicked his black eyes towards the heavy throne room doors causing them to swing open wildly, crashing into the walls either side.

“My Lord, I apologise but I cannot leave, you have an important guest who will not take **no** for answer”, Thanatos bristled hearing a loud commotion through the now open doors.

***

“ **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** ”, the heavy voice boomed through the castle and set Jason on edge immediately.

Jason looked up into Y/N’s eyes as she recognised the voice, “ _Oh no_ ”, she whispered. Her body going stiff with fear.

Before he could soothe her with any of his honeyed words, Zeus burst into the throne room. The atmosphere turning strong and thick.

“Jason, if you would kindly **remove** your hands _off_ my daughter”, Zeus cleared his throat loudly, “I need to speak with you… _urgently_ ”.

Jason’s jet-black eyes settled on Zeus, burning with fury, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but you are **not** welcome down here”.

Y/N blushed looking down at Jason as she felt his grip on her tighten, “ _Jason_ …”.

Zeus eyes glowed bright white at Jason’s treatment, causing bolts of electric to wrap around his fists, “Well I suppose I can come back later to tell you that your time together is _limited_ ”.

Jason barked irritated, “What did you say?”, he released his hold on Y/N allowing her from his lap.

Zeus smirked, “I came here **personally** , to tell you that your love must be freed from the underworld six months of every year”, the look spreading across Jason’s face gave Zeus a sick sense of satisfaction, “And I _insist_ she returns to the upper world at the end of this month, which is…oh wait, two days”.

Y/N felt the dread flooding her stomach, “What?! Are you serious?!”.

“Are you not happy my child?”, Zeus raised his eyebrows in mock innocence.

Jason stood from his throne, his shoulders twitching with rage, “Why would she be happy?! **We’re engaged!** ”.

Zeus looked around the room, disgust evident on his face, “I can think of _a few_ reasons”.

“What gives you the right!!”, Jason’s voice boomed through the throne room, fists burning with fire.

“Jason! No!”, Y/N tugged the back of his shirt, pulling him back towards her.

“Father…no…please”, Y/N begged, her voice weakened with emotion. The blaze engulfing Jason’s fist died slightly as she spoke to her father.

Zeus laughed at Jason, his eyes narrowed, “Does King of the Gods mean nothing to you boy?”.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Jason threw a ball of fire towards Zeus, his form visibly shaking with anger, “ **NOT** in my realm”.

With a wave of his hand, Zeus pushed the fireball towards the wall to his left as thought it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. A wicked sneer upturning his lips, “A god cannot undo another god’s magic Jason – _you know this_ – and my word is **law** ”. 

Jason heard Y/N sobbing quietly at his side and he felt his heart shatter at the noise.

Digging the knife in further, Zeus winked at Jason, “You have two days to return my daughter where she rightfully belongs – **do not** disobey me”.

With a crack of thunder and a flash of lightening, Zeus vanished from the throne room. The air was left crisp and fresh in his wake.

***

Pulling her into his arms, Jason held her tightly against his chest, “Please don’t cry princess…please, we’ll find a way around this, I promise”.

He heard her sniffle against his shoulder as her fingers dug into his shirt, “You know that isn’t true Jason…he said it himself, his word is his law, and we can’t undo it”.

Smoothing a hand over her cheek, Jason leaned down and brushed his lips against hers delicately, “We both know how stubborn I am”.

Hearing her laugh, even if it was only for moment, made his heart soar again. Y/N closed her eyes softly, trying to stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks, “Jason…he’s the King of the Gods…he isn’t going to accept us breaking the law”.

Jason was silent. She was right.

Normally Jason would defy and fight but, he knew what the King of the Gods was like. Zeus did not take rule breaking lightly, Jason remembered the treatment Prometheus received for helping the mortals. Zeus would stop at nothing. At no one. Not even his own daughter. Jason would do nothing that would endanger Y/N.

_Unless…_

**_YES._ **

“Princess…I have an idea”.

Her eyes went wide, the tears staining her cheeks, “W-What?”.

Jason littered featherlight kisses over her cheeks, kissing away each tear that escaped, “I need you to trust me”.

***


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - “Two days. 48 hours. 2,880 minutes. 172,800 seconds. That was all the time he had left with Y/N until she would be cruelly ripped away from him. He was terrified. The prospect of having to live without her shattered his heart. Jason knew the second Zeus had his daughter in the upper world, he would find every reason and excuse to never return her. He needed to act. He needed to do something. Now.”

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 8**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Language. NSFW Smut. Fluff.**

***

_Two days. 48 hours. 2,880 minutes. 172,800 seconds._

_That was all the time he had left with Y/N until she would be cruelly ripped away from him. He was terrified. The prospect of having to live without her shattered his heart. Jason knew the second Zeus had his daughter in the upper world, he would find every reason and excuse to never return her. He needed to act. He needed to do something. Now. And he knew exactly who to call on as he entered the fabled perfume shop on the sunny shores of Cyprus._

_Pushing open the beechwood door, Jason was hit with the overwhelming smell of roses. The scent clung to the back of his throat as he strolled further into the intricate shop. Every piece of furniture was pure white and a large pearl studded mirror hung on the back wall. It made the store look bigger than it was. A pretty illusion. A sparkling crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling, glittering as the sun rays caught it through the large shop front window. Bottles and jars of varying colours littered the shelves and cabinets._

_Leaning back in her clam shell chair, Aphrodite lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow, smiling at him, “Jason, I haven’t seen you in…well, in centuries…what are you doing here?”._

_Jason looked over at her and gave her a shy smile, “I need a favour-”._

_Aphrodite cut him off with an airy laugh, it was soft and almost floated through the air, “Jason, how many times must I tell you, I am not making Dick fall in love with a cow again”._

_Jason swallowed his snigger and continued, “No, no, nothing like that – for now…look, I know you miss Adonis, so I come with a proposal…a favour for a favour”._

_Aphrodite was surprised, it was not often the Lord of Dead asked for favours. She tapped her chin, her eyes glowing pink, “Let me hear the favour first”._

_Taking a deep breath for courage, Jason ran a hand through his messy black hair, “I need you to carry out a marriage and soul binding spell and in return, I’ll give Adonis back to you”._

_Aphrodite’s face scrunched up in surprise before she relaxed her graceful features, “That’s a little dramatic but it is you so…I’m not entirely shocked”._

_Jason grit his teeth, “I’m the least dramatic one of the family. You’ve met Tim haven’t you? Hell, I heard you and him were together so you’d-”._

_Her eyes flashed red in a split second, her fist had gripped onto the edge of the clam shell seat, “If you finish that sentence Jason, there will be no favour exchange”._

_Jason bowed his head, “Point taken”._

_Aphrodite sighed, the pink hue returning to her irises once more as she mellowed, “Jason, you know Hera is the goddess of marriage, don’t you? I am the goddess of love, beauty and pleasure”._

_“Like I’d ask her for anything”, Jason scoffed feeling his blood pressure rise at her mention. Hera had caused him nothing from trouble the moment she married Zeus._

_Sensing his stress levels rise, Aphrodite looked towards her pristine bookshelf, “Look, I know of one ritual Jason, but, it’s extremely old magic. Magic back from the days of Gaia. It splits the two souls and merges them as one”._

_Jason’s face lit up, “This is perfe-”._

_Aphrodite scolded him instantly, her voice taking on a more authoritative tone, “Jason. Listen to me. It comes with a warning. There is a reason this is old magic”._

_“I’m not scared of geriatric magic”, he commented arrogantly._

_She ignored his egotistic remark and continued her advice, “If I do this Jason, and you do not see the other half of your soul for long periods of time, you’ll both die. There will be no afterlife for either of you. You will cease to exist”._

_Jason felt the heat prickling up his neck. Death? He didn’t want to kill either of them. He gulped before questioning her, “Could this magic withstand 6 months separation?”._

_“Jason…”._

_Jason’s blunt deep voice cut over her, “Just answer the question Aphrodite”._

_Aphrodite huffed a little at the attitude before gracing him with his precious answer, “6 months would be just about pushing it. Any longer and you’d both die”._

_“Perfect”, his demeanour relaxed. This was exactly what he needed. What they needed._

_Aphrodite frowned and puckered her bright red lips, “Are you going to tell me what all of this is about?”._

_“Zeus is an asshole”, Jason edged around the shop letting his fingers graze the vials of liquids._

_Aphrodite giggled, she rose from her seat heading towards two doves perched on a silver beam, “Well thank you for telling me what I already knew. But I’m still none the wiser”, she fed the birds cooing to them softly._

_Watching her with the animals made him smile, it reminded him of Y/N with the dogs, they both held the same look of love in their eyes for the creatures, “Look, long story short? I need you to marry me and Y/N in Elysium… tomorrow”._

_Aphrodite gasped turning round in a flurry, “Tomorrow?! Jason!! You’ve given me no time to get a dress or shoes or a bag!!”._

_Jason shook his head in disbelief, that was what she was most worried about? He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not a formal wedding, just come as you are”._

_Aphrodite sighed, waving hers in spectacular fashion, “Jason”._

_“Dick will be there”, Jason tried desperately._

_Taking a deep breath, she sighed inwardly, “Oh Jason, you have no idea how the female mind operates”._

_Becoming more frantic and more exasperated by the second, he snapped a little, “Look can you do it or not?”._

_Aphrodite snorted, even her snort sounded elegant and beautiful, “Well you know, since you asked so politely”._

_“I’m sorry, I’m just a little stressed”, Jason swallowed thickly; embarrassment flushed across his cheeks. He knew Y/N would have admonished his shitty attitude if she had been here with him._

_Tilting her head to the side, she smiled playfully, sucking her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth, “She must really be something, I’ve never seen you this way before Jason”._

_Jason nodded looking down at his shoes, he scuffed the floor with the toe of his leather boot, “She means more to me than anything in this world…And the next”._

_Aphrodite’s eyes glowed a brighter pink than before, a sole tear slipped down her cheek as a bright smile tugged at her lips, “I’ll be there Jason. I promise”._

***

The familiar golden smog wrapped around Y/N as she put the final touches to her make up, before placing the red flowered crown on top of her hair, “Dick, you’re finally here!!”, she spun around and captured him in a tight hug.

He chuckled happily and wrapped his arms around her, “Feeling nervous?”.

Y/N pulled back slightly, “A little, I’m just- I’m just anxious to see Jason. He wanted to be traditional and not see me until the ceremony”, she laughed a little at the sentiment.

Dick grinned, “You sure you don’t want your Dad walking you down the aisle Petal? I can always go get him if you like”.

He heard her scoff which made him laugh more, “Dick, you make enough dad jokes to qualify as my legal guardian”, Y/N smirked up at him.

Pressing a hand to his heart, he faked a cry, “Awwww that’s so sweet but, you’re still not going to name the first born after me?”.

Y/N winked, shaking her head “Never”.

She moved out of his grasp, grabbing the two sole flowers from the white marbled side. A pink and black rose. The stems rested against her dainty fingers.

Dick scoffed but the bright smile was still evident on his tanned face. He adjusted the vail on the crown of her head and sniffled, the tears threatening to spill, “I-I can’t let my baby girl go”.

Y/N smacked his hands playfully away from her vail, “Stop being an idiot Grayson”, she felt the tears watering in the corners of her own eyes at his soft words.

Dick slipped off a golden bracelet and pushed it onto her hand gently, “I know you’re following that silly old mortal tradition, _Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue_ …so here, my gift to you Petal”.

Y/N gasped in shock, “Dick, I can’t…you’ve had that for centuries…”.

Taking both of her hands in his, he squeezed lightly, “Take it, it’ll bring you luck. It certainly helped Herakles when he was fighting that lion”.

“This is Heracles' famous bracer?! Where did you get-”, he watched the frown form on her face.

Dick winked and a cheeky smirk crept onto his lips, “Now isn’t the time to discuss such an adventurous tale, not when your husband to be waiting for us”.

Leading her towards the flowered aisle, Dick whispered softly, “You sure you’re ready Petal? I got myself a new Porsche at the weekend. I could drive us out of here into the sunset…just say the words”.

Y/N gripped his forearm and giggled, “And what terrible movie did you get this idea from?”.

Dick flushed embarrassed, “Errm…Thelma and Louise”.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Dick hunny…”.

He sniffled again, tugging her a little closer into his side, “It’s a good movie!”. 

Y/N laughed at him and leaned up, wiping away a stray tear on his cheek, “You’re a cute one Grayson”. 

Straightening himself out, Dick looked down at her, his golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight, “In all seriousness though Y/N, you look really beautiful, Jason’s a lucky man”.

Y/N squeezed his hand three times, their own little sign for each other. _I adore you._ “Let’s get me married, yeah?”.

Dick nodded before jokingly adding, “Oh a scale of 1 to 10, how mad would Jason be if I seduced his bride?”.

Y/N gripped his arm sharply, digging her nails in slightly, watching him wince a little, “Don’t antagonise him today please – _for me_?”.

Dick chuckled, “Fine, fine. I’ll be on my best behaviour”, he winked at Aphrodite as they made their way towards the altar between two white stone columns, “ _Well_ , better behaviour than usual”.

***

The moment their eyes met; it was like time had stopped. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. No one. It was cliché but it felt like something out of a romantic play. Jason felt his heart skip a beat. Y/N looked perfect in the white Grecian dress which floated down her body. He was struggling to breath. This was his wife. His Queen. The women he would he bound to for all of eternity. He couldn’t imagine a better fate. A more beautiful destiny.

Finally finding a way to function, he gave her a smile that reached his eyes. He hoped it portrayed every ounce of love he held for her. How his heart belonged to her only. How, even without a binding spell, his soul would always be hers. When she finally made it down the aisle, Dick handed her over, offering him a knowing look. As much as he squabbled with his brother, he would always appreciate the easy friendship he held with Y/N. Jason knew she’d be safe anywhere in the cosmos with him and Dick on her shoulder. Taking one of her hands in his, he linked their fingers together, pressing a light kiss to the back of it. A single glance into her glittering E/C eyes, Jason knew that all of the love he held for her, was returned. 

***

The sweet smell of cherry blossoms floated through the air, as the pale pink petals glided down between their two bodies, stood inside the white stone columns. Hands linked together with a glowing golden thread, keeping their hands bound tightly. The ritual was carried out by Aphrodite’s melodic voice next to them, cheerful and bright.

_“May your Love be like the earth,  
Rich, natural, and deeply rooted,  
Strong as rock yet soft as sand,  
Always growing and always patient,  
May your love be like fire,  
Passionate, intense, and energetic,  
A flame that never dies,  
As radiant as the morning sun,  
And as warm as an evening embrace,  
May your love be like water,  
Moving, constantly changing,  
Never still, never stagnant,  
As vast as the ocean,  
And as fresh as a spring's rain,  
May your love be like air,  
The sharing of dreams, thoughts, and emotions,  
Always fragrant, always carefree,  
Found in the breeze of a whisper,  
Or in the breath of a kiss,  
May your love be like all four elements,  
Physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually intertwined,  
To create the perfect balance,  
And to craft the perfect ribbon,  
For to bind these two hearts into one,  
For to bind these two souls into one”._

Aphrodite smiled upon the pair and exclaimed happily, “I now pronounce you **husband and wife** ”.

Jason’s large hand clasped around Y/N’s small dainty hand as energy flowed between the pair. He looked down at her, his face beaming with pride and joy. She was a vision in the pure white gown, the silver belt around her middle caught the bright sun, the diamonds sparkling wildly. As soon as the gold thread faded into their skin, he pushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes, letting his thumb stroke down her cheek, resting it on her chin, “I believe I get to kiss you now?”.

A soft laugh left her rosy pink lips, before biting down on her bottom lip, nodding up at him, “Don’t keep me waiting”, her arms locked around his neck, pulling him down gently.

He let his hands glide down her sides, settling them on her waist, pulling her into his chest. Jason let his head dip down to hers, his warm, minty breath fanning over lips. He watched her eyes close, a serene smile gracing her lips.

_She was his._

_His Queen._

_Officially._

Closing the distance, he pressed his lips to hers gently, hearing both Dick and Aphrodite clapping. He felt her giggle into the kiss, her smile infectious and spreading to his own lips. Jason deepened the kiss for a moment, letting his tongue slip along her bottom lip as he gripped her hips before pulling back, running his nose along hers delicately.

“I love you”, they both spoke at the same time, causing another bright smile to erupt over their faces.

***

Choosing to spend the rest of their wedding day alone, Jason took Y/N back to the golden waterfall in Elysium where he had tried to propose. It was tranquil. It was peaceful. And more importantly. They would be alone and uninterrupted. Watching her slip off her white dress, she looked over her shoulder at him, “Let’s go for a swim, shall we?”. He could only nod, mesmerised by her body and the white lace adorning her skin. Y/N grabbed his hand and tugged him into the clear water.

The water felt cool around their legs and thighs as they went deeper into the lake and towards the waterfall. Y/N laughed as he groaned, the water washing away the residue of sweat from both of their bodies from the afternoon Elysium heat. Still hand in hand, he pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently at first, before moving them harder as her arms wrapped around his neck. Y/N’s legs were warm against his. The sun shined onto their wet shoulders as they cavorted in the sparkling water. The rays heating up their bodies further. Splashing and playing in the crystal blue liquid as they talked and hugged, enjoying their evening together, alone.

Finally, he chased her from the water, pinching her left ass cheek as she cried out in mock pain before running up the warm grass. Laughing, he cornered her against the soft rocks of the waterfall.

"No, no, no!", she pleaded as he held her hands up while pressing her against the damp rocks. The soft moss pressing against her skin, his head swept in and planted a kiss on her soft, warm lips.

Dirt and grass rinsed from their intertwined limbs as Y/N’s hands explored his abs, his travelled her curves. Tongues explored mouths; their body heat rising despite the spray of cool water. He gripped her hand and led her to a fluffy towel on the bankside of the lake. After one last kiss, he dropped to his knees, pressing his mouth to her delicate pussy, bolding tasting her under the bright sun. Her voice broke by the sudden approach. Fingers wound into his hair, pressing his lips to her dripping sex.

Jason groaned at how good she tasted. Her head flew back in pleasure, wet hair plastered down her back as she held him tighter to her with both hands. His hands on her thighs flexed.

"Roll over", she commanded and he immediately complied, looking up at her flushed face. With his arousal pressed against his pelvis, she slowly settled down on his waiting lips and tongue. Y/N rested her hands on his stomach just above his pulsing member, she began riding his twisting tongue.

Y/N’s moans turned to urgent cries as she fervently rubbed her pussy against his lips. Her clit stimulated from the intimate contact between them and his shadow of stubble. Tossing her head back, she let out a loud groan, coating his eager lips and tongue with her sweet essence. Exhausted she laid on top of him, resting her head on his pelvis. He left gentle kisses on her inner thighs, tickling her clit with his lithe tongue, before widening his tongue, licking her fully from her clit to her core. Jason delighted in how her body shivered at each swipe.

Opening her eyes, she found his arousal, silently bobbing with each breath he made. She wrapped her hand around his base and started a slow, stroking motion. Y/n tugged upwards, letting her hand smooth along his shaft. Teasingly, she rubbed her thumb over the precum slicked head, feeling his body tremble as she smoothed the slickness achingly slow around his cock.

He responded by putting his hands on her warm, smooth back, caressing her skin and her muscles. "Fuck", he moaned as her hand descended his throbbing shaft before pulling back up. Her speed increased with every stroke. He growled deeply as her hot, wet mouth suddenly engulfed his tip. Y/N’s body also responded as her hard nipples grazed against his hard abs. Her fingers held his base tight as she moved her head up and down on his lap, taking him deep into her mouth again and again. Her other hand gently toyed with his balls. She squeezed his root whenever he began to tremble too much, controlling his pleasure. He noticed fresh wetness appearing from between her soft pussy lips, as she became even more aroused. Jason’s hands grasped her firm ass and tugged her back, edging her closer to his face. Her thighs slapped shut as his lips planted a kiss on her soaked pussy.

Quickly she lifted her body from him and moved onto all fours, crooking her finger at him, "Ready for me?", she teased over her shoulder. He raised onto his knees behind her and lunged forward, joining their bodies forcefully. They both groaned together at the intensity, the need that had grown between them. His hands on her hips, guided them as they ground together. She pushed back harder wanting him to fill her over and over again. The drag of his cock against her velvet walls was sending waves of euphoria throughout Y/N’s body.

Jason’s thighs slapped against hers as his member filled and stretched her. The passion between them reached boiling point. He reached beneath her stomach, rubbing her clit feverishly as he felt his climax approaching. Hunching across her back, his fingers became a blur on her sensitive clit as he thrusted harder and harder until he cried out her name. Jason exploded inside her as her pussy clenched around him tightly. He released himself into her welcoming body.

Y/N’s body spasmed around him, her hand moved to his to join in him rubbing her clit. She joined him in a rapturous climax, calling out his name loudly as the delirium took over her mind. He fell onto back, his length pulled from her loving grasp. She turned around herself and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. It was a welcome come down. As his breathing steadied, so did hers. They were perfectly in sync. Together as one.

Before any words could be exchanged, he pressed his lips hard against hers. Jason felt Y/N whine into his mouth. Whispers of love. Whispers of promises. Their hands continued to explore each other as the afternoon sun continued its onward trek into the sea.

***


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - "The silence surrounded them as they laid curled up in each other, hands stroking each other softly until Y/N spoke again, quietly against his hard chest, “I love you too Jason…more than I can ever express”.

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 9**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Language. NSFW Smut. Fluff. Angsty. Heartbreak. Emotions.**

***

Moonlight. The beams shone through the window as Y/N woke up the following day, wrapped in Jason’s arms and sheets. It was something she had grown accustomed to. Something she had grown to love. Waking up in the morning to the serene moon surrounded by scattered stars and swirling galaxies still managed to take her breath away, even after 6 months.

She rolled over in their bed to face him. Her husband. _Jason_. He was still asleep, laid on his front with his face pressed into the black satin pillow. Resting up on her elbow, she traced her finger down his spine slowly. Jason murmured softly.

“Mornin’ princess”, his voice was groggy with sleep still, “or should I say… _wife_ ”, even tired, Jason still managed to sound as cheeky as ever.

Laughing softly, she stroked some stray strands of his fringe from his eyes, “Mmmm, well then I suppose it’s _good morning husband_ ”, she winked playfully.

A dark tint took over his cerulean eyes as he rolled over to her body, pinning her underneath him, “I love it when you call me that…”, he began to trail wet kisses down her neck.

Y/N moaned quietly under his administration before squeezing his sides softly, “So that marriage ceremony Aphrodite carried out, with the golden thread…”

Jason pulled back biting his lip and nodded, “It was a little different yes, it was a binding marriage ritual”.

“Oh…really?”, she licked her bottom lip. Y/N liked to tease him. She knew exactly what the ceremony was. A binding ritual. To keep them together for eternity. _Old magic._

Taking a deep breath, Jason pressed his forehead to hers, “It means we’ll be bound together for eternity. You have half of my soul and I have half of your soul…if we go longer than 6 months without each other-”

Y/N cut over him and grinned slightly, “We will cease to exist blah blah blah”.

Jason looked at her surprised, “You know of this ritual?”.

She nodded and chuckled at the look of wonder on his face, “Yeah, I’ve spent _A LOT_ of time with Circe”.

“So…you sure you’re ok with this?”, Jason asked, finding it hard to read her exact emotion.

Y/N laughed cheekily and kissed the tip of his nose, “It’s a little late to be asking me that now Jason”.

Kissing her lips delicately, he smirked against them, “I know, I just wanted to give you the illusion that you could escape, when really, you can’t – you’re stuck with me forever princess”.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed and poked his ribs playfully, “Oh how romantic”.

Jason winked, “Ahhh, you know me so well”.

Y/N giggled again but as her laughter died down, she smiled up at him, her eyes filling with love, “But so you know Jason…I’m happy with the ritual, me and you? We’re meant to be and now our souls are bonded…I’ve – I’ve never felt so complete”.

Her words affected him more than he showed. Pulling her closer into his arms, hiding the emotions filling his eyes, he hummed happily into her hair, “I love you…my Queen”.

“I love you too, my King”.

Letting their fingers entwine, he rolled himself over and tugged her on top of his chest, “I-I don’t want to accept that you’re leaving but I want us to enjoy our last night together…”, he squeezed her hand softly, “I have a few little things planned for us”.

***

They were standing on the castle balcony staring up at the stars after their evening together filled with plenty of wine and delicious food. The stars seemed to wink at Y/N as she rested her elbows on the smooth marble railing in front of her. Jason was pressed against her back, his arms wound tightly around her. Almost terrified to let her go.

Y/N wasn't sure what he'd just said, but she could recall his breath on her neck as he held her hair with one hand. The other swiftly moved upwards under her dress, the pads of his fingers dancing against the soft skin of her inner thighs.

With a crooked grin his hands gripped onto her thighs, pulling her firmly to him. The amount of force he used, caused her to gasp. Spinning her round, Jason pressed her ass into the marble balcony and looked hard into her E/C eyes. His hands squeezed along her legs before trailing to her front. His fingers glided across her delicate skin until he was inches away from her core. Her breathing was heavy as his hands moved upwards. Silently begging for his touch, her eyes full of want and lust.

Jason’s hand slid upwards, finding her clothed core while his other one wrapped around her hip, his fingers firmly pressing into her soft skin. The thin material covering her sore was sopping with her arousal as his thumb swept across it.

" _You’re dripping my Queen..._ ", he breathed hoarsely against her throat, his voice completely wrecked as his fingers pushed aside her thong. He could instantly feel the heat illuminating from her flesh, causing his body to shudder with arousal.

As his thumb circled her opening, she trembled underneath his touch and spread her legs wider, allowing him better access as his fingers slowly slipped inside of her wet, velvety folds. He delicately caressed her, earning a moan as she tipped her head back, swallowing each buzz of pleasure enveloping her.

He started rubbing her clit as he pulled her harder against him and she captured his lips, whimpering in desire. His fingers slid into her warm pussy, thrusting them deep into her core, watching her hips roll to meet each dip. He wrapped his tongue around hers and sucked on it, catching her moans as the sounds vibrated through him.

He added another digit as she rode his fingers shamelessly, offering no restraint. He groaned into her mouth as he found just the right spot, hitting it over and over until she lets her body go. The climax washed over her in waves. She broke the kiss and screamed out his name as her body slowed and began to still, her juices gushing out, coating his fingers.

He carefully pulled them out and started to bring his wet digits to his lips, but she grabbed his hand before he could. Y/N eyes were glistening from her orgasm as she slowly brought his fingers to her lips. Jason gasped as he realised what she was about to do, his mind completely lost in a haze of passion.

Her tongue darted out, licking her own orgasm from his fingertips and he groaned as she took them deep into her hot mouth. She sucked every last drop from him. His arousal pressed painful against his slacks as he watched her.

Jason pulled her close to him, hearing her heavy panting as his lips reach her ear, " _I want to taste you princess..._ ", he ran his hands along her thighs, her arousal still dripping down them as he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, " _I want to lick that sweet pussy of yours until you cum in my mouth_ ".

No longer being able to restrain himself, he gripped her ass and lifted Y/N into his arms carrying her through into their bedroom. Their lips smash into one another in a passionate frenzy, desperate to taste on another. He held her closer, pressing the bulge in his pants against her, letting Y/N feel how hard he was for her.

He growled as he stroked her hot, fierce tongue with his and continued to rub his clothed shaft against her heated core. Jason’s hands were all over her back as hers moved to his shoulders. Their mouths fought for dominance as he bit her bottom lip, drawing a deep moan from her throat. He dropped her down onto the bed and felt her fingers trail down his back, tracing his firmly sculpted muscles. She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his hip and he grabbed onto it, pressing himself deeper into her, making her whimper his name.

Suddenly there were too many barriers between them and their lips finally broke free only to remove the offending clothing from their aching bodies. Their hands moved in a desperate fashion as buttons were unsnapped, zippers were tugged down, and clothes were shed to the floor until they were left in their underwear. She slowly dragged his boxers down, staring at his long, hard length with eager eyes.

Jason closed the distance between them and took his time as he kissed the tops of her breasts while freeing them from her black, laced bra. He watched her shiver under his lips and smirked before tugging down her panties before they both hit the floor. He rested up on his elbows to admire the beauty before him, his eyes glazing over her fully naked form.

"You're so beautiful Y/N", he managed, his voice strained as she looked at him with dark eyes that burned into his skin.

His breathing was sporadic as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips and cheek before he reached her jawline, his teeth lightly scraping along her sensitive skin. Jason’s hands wandered to her breasts, cupping them firmly and he rubbed his thumb over the nipples causing them to pebble. He peppered tender kisses along her neck, his stubble prickling her smooth skin. Y/N tilted her head back and closed her eyes as he soothed the sting with the soft licks from his tongue.

His hands travelled around to her back and glided along the soft curves of her ass and he firmly grabbed her there, pressing his erection against her core. They both moaned at the contact as he let his hard cock slip between her wet lips. The warm juices of her arousal coat him and fuck, she felt amazing. He pulled at her hips, rocking against her slowly. Dragging each movement out. Her movements reflected his own and they thrust into each other repeatedly.

" _I want you so bad_ ", he breathed, barely holding himself together as he laid lustful kisses along her collarbone and down her chest. Jason lowered his head and let his teeth latch on to her erect nipple, lightly tugging and running his tongue along it before he took her full nipple into his hot mouth. He greedily explored her honey-soft peaks with his lips and tongue, switching back and forth as she moaned and entangled her fingers in his dark, unruly hair.

"Oh god...Jason", Y/N whined.

His head rose and leaned in until his lips were in her ear as he spoke to her in a dark, silky tone, " _But first, I'm dying to get my tongue on that pussy_ ".

Her body shuddered and Y/N sucked in a breath, surrendering herself to him. His hands moved to her thighs, thumbs massaging them gently as his lips left a trail of soft kisses down her body until he was on his knees. Jason reached her delicate, silken clit, leaving a trail of wet kisses there before he lowered his head to her lips. He took in her intoxicating scent and could no longer resist his feral urges any longer.

He sharply lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and buried his tongue into her sopping wet pussy, licking hungrily with no mercy. Her flesh was tender and sweet. Jason savoured every taste as his tongue took exploratory laps along her folds, pressing his face deep in her warmth.

Y/N groaned loudly and arched her back, allowing herself to melt into his mouth. He looked up to see her body writhing as she took her breast in her palms, tugging her nipples. Jason reached up for one of her restless hands and brought it down, pressing it to her clit before he grabbed her hips, holding her firmly against the mattress as he continued to feast on her. She moaned as she began to circle her clit as he licked and sucked her coated digits.

"Jason... fuck me deeper with that tongue of yours... Oh please...Fuck!", she pleaded, spurring him on as she thrusted her hips wildly.

He grinned wickedly against her sensitive flesh as he pressed the flat of his tongue into her slick heat, sinking further into her. Her entire body went stiff and she grabbed the back of his head, mashing his face into her to the point where he can barely breath. Her moans loud.

Jason sucked her clit hard into his mouth and he was quickly rewarded with a flood of her arousal as she screamed in pleasure. Y/N breathed heavily above him, leaning her head against the pillows as he drank up every drop of her juices and licked her thighs clean. He lowered her leg and moved back up her body, licking his lips and fingers.

After she came back from her high, she grabbed his arms, forcing him onto his back. Y/N climbed atop of him and before he could protest, she trailed kisses down his body, wrapping her slender fingers around his erect cock. Jason let out a breathy groan and sank his head into the pillow as she stroked him roughly in her palm.

Y/N lowered herself and darted her tongue out, licking his pre-cum before she wrapped her lips around the tip. She licked a long strip from the bottom all the way to the top before she devoured him whole, claiming every inch of his cock, letting him slide easily down her throat. His body quivered as Jason jerked his hips into her touch and twisted his fingers in her long, H/C locks. He looked down at her, those beautiful E/C eyes taunting him as she buried his long length in her hot mouth, her lips still red and swollen from their kisses.

She cupped his balls and massaged them firmly in her delicate fingers, her touches soothing and erotic at the same time. He groaned and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he relished in the feeling. His own orgasm started to build as she bobbed her head on him, quickening the pace.

"So good, princess…so good".

He bucked his hips greedily, feeling heat course downward through his body until he released a long stream of seed down her throat. Jason's movements stilled and she gave him one last suck before she released him. Her tongue darted out across his slit to capture any remaining cum left behind. Before he could steady his breathing and regain his senses, she began crawling over his body and straddled his hips, kissing him breathlessly. His tongue tangled with hers messily, tasting the mixture of his salty, warm cum and her sweet, tangy nectar, adding fuel to the fire that had already started to burn inside of him again.

His cock quickly began to harden again, and they broke their kiss, allowing him to stroke over her cheeks with his palms. Taking in her stunning features. Moving back over his cock, she impaled herself on his tip, neither moving their eyes from each other’s gaze. He grabbed her hips and slowly thrusted himself into her, letting her walls adjust to his size as she descended upon him.

"Fuck, you feel so good…", he groaned as he stretched her out. She raised her hips and then lowered them slowly over and over until her warm, velvety walls enveloped every inch of him. She set a quick pace and his hips followed her lead as they greeted her. Finding a pleasing rhythm as she rode him hard and fast. Her breasts bounced as he rocked into her and his hands reached for them, kneading into the soft weight and he teased her nipples with his thumbs.

She continued to grind into him, wiggling her hips to spur him on. Jason pulled her slim waist down more forcefully and they started to move erratically, their moans filling the room. He pulled her body to him and quickly rolled them over, taking control as he thrusted his thick cock into her with more purpose. Her legs wrapped around him, tightly latching onto his hips as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Jason... please, take me harder, mark me…make me yours", she begged, bucking her hips up to meet his bruising pace.

He grunted and captured her lips before fucking into her faster, his teeth sinking into the pulse point along her neck, creating a deep red bruise. Pushing his cock harder into her hot warmth, he lifted her leg over his shoulder, allowing him to go into her deeper. Jason started to let himself go as he rocked into her, completely worshiping her body with no restraints. When she started to reach her peak, he slammed harder and faster until her walls fluttered round him, grabbing him tightly as she came with a loud shout of his name.

“ **Jason!!** ”.

Her cries and clenching core sent him over the edge as he chased his orgasm until his cock was pulsing deep into her sopping pussy. His movements slowed to a halt as he released his hot seed. He gently fell into her body as they breathed sporadically. Their limbs a boneless, sated mess.

After a moment, he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. His damp skin sticking to the bed sheets. Her body clung to him as he draped an arm around her stomach pulling her close to him. Jason dragged his teeth along her skin, before lazily traced kisses across her shoulder.

“ _I love you more than anything I’ve ever known Y/N…please don’t forget_ ”, Jason confessed quietly, his tongue soothed over the marks along her neck.

Y/N swallowed thickly, trying to bury the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This would be the last time they’d be together for six months.

“You make it sound like goodbye forever”, her voice betrayed her emotions as it wavered.

“ _It’s…it’s just goodbye for now_ ”, Jason murmured as he dug his fingers into her hip and secured her into his side, her warmth transferring to his.

“Jason…”, her bottom lip shook, she was struggling to contain her tears.

“ _Please don’t cry…_ ”, Jason let the pads of his fingers traced up her side, they dipped at her petite waist, “ _Princess…it’ll be ok, I promise…it’ll be over before we know it, and you’ll be back here, with me…where you belong_ ”.

The silence surrounded them as they laid curled up in each other, hands stroking each other softly until Y/N spoke again, quietly against his hard chest, “I love you too Jason…more than I can ever express”.

***

Jason felt the churning in the pit of his stomach as he realised, _he was alone_. **His Queen**. _Gone_. 6 whole months. To a God, six months was nothing. A mere blink of an eye but, as he faced the prospect of spending six months alone without Y/N, it felt like an eternity.

He headed down through the dark, twisted corridors of the castle. The shadows creeping towards him, clawing at his torn soul. Jason headed towards the one place he knew that would calm him. Bring him closer to her without physically having her.

As he stepped outside, the harsh icy winds scratched as his face. Tightening his jacket around him, he strode down the gravel path towards her greenhouse. Standing in front of the door, Jason let his hand rest on the handle. The tears threatened to fall. So many times, he’d opened this door to find her dancing in the middle of the floor, mud all over shirt and fingertips stained green. Although the memory was happy, it stabbed at his heart as he knew the second, he opened the door, he would be met by nothing but loneliness.

Opening the door, the scent of pine filled his senses. A small shrub sat proudly on the workbench. It must have been the last thing she was working on before a cruel twist of fate ripped them apart. As Jason stepped closer to the small tree, he saw it wilting. His own wretched curse. He stilled, watching each needle fall from the branch. The luscious green foliage turning to a rotten black. Jason bit his lip and began to twirl his wedding ring around on his finger. He closed his eyes as the overwhelming feeling of isolation hit him. Tears began to streak down his cheeks. No longer able to control his emotions. The vulnerability. Jason felt a loneliness he didn’t know existed until Y/N. Dropping down onto his knees, Jason buried his face into his hands. The sobs wracking his full body.

There was a loud pop followed by a golden glittery smog as Dick appeared, “Are you ready for a boys evening-wait…Jason?”, Dick’s usual enthusiastic tone dropped at the sight of Jason in front of him.

Dick edged closer slowly, “Jay…”, he made his way around the rose bushes and knelt down in front of his brother, “Jason…talk to me”.

Jason stared lifelessly at the floor in front of him, not bothering to look up at Dick. He didn’t have the energy. Jason continued fisting his hand in the soil letting the grains of dirt run through his fingers.

“Jay, you’re digging the wrong way”, Dick laughed awkwardly, trying to break the uneasy tension in the room.

Letting out a deep breath, Jason sighed heavily. He couldn’t even muster the strength to insult his brother.

Dick tried again and rested back on the heels of his trainers, “Come on Jay, talk to your big brother”.

Jason scoffed and threw a fist full of dirt towards the wall in front of him, his eyes midnight black, “What’s the point?”.

“Maybe I can help? I’m always full of useful information and advice”, Dick offered, ignoring the grains of dirt that had splattered against his white jeans.

Jason laughed snidely, “You can’t clown your way through depression Dickwad”.

Ignoring the insult, Dick brushed his hand through one of the dying plants nearby, “Jay, she’ll be back before you know it”.

“6 months is a long time”, Jason argued, the anger coursing through his veins.

Dick pushed the point and smiled lightly, “But you **will** see her again”.

Grabbing another fist full of dirt, Jason prepared to throw it once again but stopped as his wedding ring sparkled under the glow of the greenhouse lamps. His shoulders sagged as he released the dirt onto the floor calmly.

Trying a different tactic, Dick smirked at Jason, “You’ve had hairy palms for thousands of years Jason, you’ll be fine”.

A shocked expression stretched across Jason’s face before he started to chuckle softly. The noise sounded strange to him but eased the pain in his heart.

Dick grinned cheekily and patted his shoulder, “That’s better”.

Jason snorted trying to hide the small smile creeping onto his lips, “So you do live up to your name”. 

Rolling his eyes Dick allowed Jason another free insult, “It’s ok to miss her Jason…it’s normal to feel lonely…just remember she will be back”.

Jason wiped his eyes, collecting the rest of his tears on the back of his sleeves.

Silently Dick pulled Jason into his arms and hugged him tightly, “It’s ok, brother”, Dick felt Jason hug back hesitantly and he smiled to himself. This was progress.

Wordlessly, Jason accepted Dick’s affection and basked in his brothers’ warmth. It was comforting. It soothed the loneliness momentarily.

Several minutes of silence passed between the brothers before Dick spoke up again, “You know, Zeus never said anything about the two of you, _communicating,_ during your separation”.

Jason perked up instantly, ideas flashing behind his eyes, “Good point messenger boy!”.

“Now wait a minute”, Dick swallowed. He knew what was coming.

“I like it when you’re not a complete tool!”, Jason laughed again. His laughter sounding more like his usual self.

Dick squawked in offence, “I have some redeeming qualities!”.

“Not enough”, Jason quipped back before standing up, brushing down his suit trousers.

“I have people who would dispute your claims”, Dick followed Jason’s actions.

Jason grinned at his brother, “Oh Yeah? **People** or a _person_?”.

Dick flushed pink, he felt the embarrassment heating up the tips of his ears, “People!!”.

Teasing him further, Jason jabbed Dick in the shoulder playfully, “Name them”.

Turning to fiddle with something behind him, Dick answered petulantly, “I’m not going to dignify that with an answer”.

Jason’s deep laughter bounced off the greenhouse glass, “That’s exactly what I thought brother”.

Dick smirked, “I see you’re back to your usual witty self, Jason”.

Straightening out his shoulders, Jason winked at Dick and brushed by him, “I better get working on my first _communication_ ”.

“Oh and…thanks Dick”, Jason vanished instantly leaving Dick in the greenhouse alone. Dick smiled to himself, fiddling with the golden chain around his neck. 

***

The Upper World had never felt so lifeless to Y/N before but as she walked through the streets, her hands wrapped tightly around herself, she struggled to smile at the things she normally would. Spring was finally easing into Gotham and the green buds on the trees were poking through. Fresh new life after winter. A never ending, seasonal cycle.

Her mind was spiralling, and she knew there was only one way to calm down. It was still early but she knew it wouldn’t matter. The place she wanted to go would always be open for her. She’d been told by Ivy numerous times. Y/N headed across the dimly lit street towards the botanical gardens. A place she knew she’d find some peace. Some distraction from the hanging sense of loneliness swinging at the back of her mind. 

Stepping into her old workplace, Y/N closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was exactly how she left it. All the bottles and vials lined up against the back wall. Ivy must have been working late last night as some of the ingredients were scattered across her work bench.

But, what really caught her attention was the hibiscus plant sitting alone on her desk. The pink petals spread wide. The memories flooded back to her. That meeting in the throne room. When Jason threatened the fates for her. _His Queen_. It was the moment she realised she loved him. How much she wanted him. Y/N felt the dam holding back her emotions burst, the tears falling down her cheeks.

“ _I miss him so much_ ”, Y/N cried to herself, “ _Why did this have to happen to **us**?!_”.

Sniffling, she brushed away the tears from her cheeks. As she did, one lone tear hit the soil underneath her. The soil began to move slowly, almost folding in on itself. Gasping, Y/N stepped back and watched in amazement as a beautiful green shrub began to grow in front of her. Eventually stopping, she stepped up to the small tree and looked over the leaves. A deep, rich green. But it was budding fruit dangling off one of the branches caught her eye. From the tears of her sadness, Y/N had grown a pomegranate tree. _Her first pure, godly creation._

***

Later that afternoon, Y/N sighed deeply as she pruned the rose bush in front of her. Any more branches and the bush would be practically bald.

Ivy watched Y/N with a raised eyebrow as she butchered the plant, “That is the twentieth time you have sighed now”.

Breathing heavily through her nose, Y/N sighed again, “Well I’m sorry for been down”.

Sealing the lid on the vial in her hands, Ivy turned to her, “Do I really need to ask, or do you just want to tell me what’s wrong?”.

“Sorry”, Y/N licked her bottom lip and nodded slowly, “It’s Jason…”.

Ivy chuckled lightly and rested her hands on her hips, “Of course it’s a boy…see this is why-”.

Cutting over Ivy, Y/N scoffed, “Hold on…weren’t you just complaining ten minutes ago about Harley giving you a migraine?”.

“Whatever”, Ivy huffed and rolled her eyes, “So what’s the problem?”.

Y/N placed down the gardening shears and looked at Ivy, a sadness pooling in the depths of her E/C irises, “I just…I miss him”.

“Ahhhh”, Ivy smiled in understanding and dropped her glasses down on the bench in front of her, “Well, little Queen, if I remember the story correctly…Zeus never said you couldn’t _communicate_ with him”.

Almost like a light bulb flicking on, Y/N eyes lit up brightly, “Ivy that’s a brilliant idea!!”.

Seeing the happiness spread across her face, Ivy shook her head playfully.

***


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - “Y/N, And here is the start of our separation. I wish I could put into words how lonely it is without you. I never realised just how alone I really was until I had you. You are the light in my world that I sorely needed and now you are gone…I feel lost. I know you will be back soon, and I shouldn’t dwell but, when you’ve fallen so deeply in love, five months feels like an eternity”.

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 10**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

**Warnings – Language. Fluff. Sexual references but no Smut.**

***

**MONTH 1 – THE THREE HEADED DOG.**

Curled up on her sofa within her apartment, Y/N wrapped her hand around her mug of coffee. She’d been reading an old, tattered copy of _‘Love in the time of Cholera’_. It was one of her favourite books and something of a comfort for her. And whilst her mind had been overwhelmed with thoughts of Jason, the book was a moment of escape.

A puff of golden smog began to circle around the armchair to the left of her and she smiled softly. Within seconds, Dick appeared already settled comfortably in the chair, “A smile upon my arrival! You are cute Petal”.

Y/N placed her coffee on the table in front of her and tucked her feet under her, “And what do I owe the displeasure of you invading my home unannounced at such a late hour?”.

Dick fake gasped, “Am I not always welcome here??”.

“No”, she quipped instantly, a smug giggle left her lips.

“You’re becoming far too much like Jason, I’m not sure if I approve of this _marriage_ anymore”, Dick grumbled, producing a black box from thin air.

Y/N watched the mysterious gift float in front of Dick, her eyebrow turned up inquisitively, “What’s that?”.

“Oh, so **_now_** you’re nice to me”, Dick grinned and placed the box in front of Y/N on her coffee table. He wiped away a fake tear and smiled at her, “Jason sent you this Petal… _he’s getting so romantic these days!!_ ”.

Dick left the letter besides the gift which was crumpled and torn at one side. The beautiful, black box was wrapped with a deep red ribbon. It screamed Jason. Y/N pulled the box closer to her and stroked the top gently. _He’d sent her a gift?_ Her heart swelled with love. She missed him so much already and it had barely been two weeks. Gently, she untied the ribbon and opened the jet-black box, her E/C eyes fell upon a large stuffed dog teddy. Pulling it out of the box, the soft fur brushed against her fingertips. Y/N gripped the teddy tightly the moment she realised what it was. It was a plushie of Cerberus. She wasn’t sure where Jason had acquired this, but it was perfect. Completely adorable. Pressing the fluffy dog into her chest, she cuddled it tightly. A strong sense of comfort ran through her veins. As she squeezed the teddy, a spicy woody cologne smell drifted into the air around her. His cologne. Jason had sprayed the teddy with his scent.

Allowing the emotions to wash over her, she grasped the letter from the side and ripped it open, letting her eyes scan over his surprisingly script handwriting.

> \---
> 
> _“Y/N,_
> 
> _And here is the start of our separation._
> 
> _I wish I could put into words how lonely it is without you. I never realised just how alone I really was until I had you. You are the light in my world that I sorely needed and now you are gone…I feel lost. I know you will be back soon, and I shouldn’t dwell but, when you’ve fallen so deeply in love, five months feels like an eternity._
> 
> _Whilst you have been gone, I have spent most of my time in the throne room with Thanatos. There have been some issues in one of the smaller villages within the Underworld. When you return, I will show you more of our Kingdom._
> 
> _Along with this letter My Queen, I’ve sent a Cerberus stuffed toy for you. It doesn’t do our boys justice, but I just wanted you to know how much they miss you. Almost as much as I do._
> 
> _Until we are reunited._
> 
> _Forever yours, Jason x”._
> 
> \---

Dick watched Y/N with watery eyes as she finished reading the letter from Jason. He bit onto his fist stifling a loud, over emotional sob.

Looking over the top of the letter, Y/N looked at Dick suspiciously. The letter was ripped. It wasn’t like Jason. Considering the box had been in such perfect condition.

“You opened the letter, didn’t you?”.

Dick froze before pouting, “You sound just like Jason! I didn’t read the letter! Why would I?”.

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at him, “Because you’re nosey and can’t help yourself”.

Huffing, he scrunched up his face, “I have no interest in what soppy rubbish you and Jason are writing to one another”, he sighed dramatically and held his hand to his forehead, “ _Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo_ ”.

Throwing one of the celebrations at his head, Y/N sniggered as it bounced off his nose, “You’re so full of shit, Dick. I know you read it. The letter was practically ripped in hal-”.

“ **Ok, ok! Fine, fine!!** _You got me!_ ”, Dick puffed out a deep breath in defeat, “I only read it because I wanted to see what he was saying to my little Petal”.

Y/N puckered her lips in distaste and frowned, “Do not read anymore Dick…you know how Jason gets when he’s annoyed”.

He chuckled at Y/N standing up from the snuggly armchair, “For you Petal, I won’t read another word”, with his hand behind his back he smiled, “I promise – _scouts honour_ ”.

“You’ve never been a scout”, she squinted at him sceptically.

Winking, Dick grinned roguishly, “See you soon Petal”.

***

**MONTH 2 – THE POMEGRANATE.**

The short, sharp snapping noise tugged Jason from his paperwork. He looked up and spotted Dick lurking near the doorway of his office, a pale pink box in his hands with a crystal white ribbon tied neatly around it. Before Jason could control it, he smiled brightly.

Dick smirked as he placed the box in front of Jason, “Special delivery for”, Dick pretended to read the tag on the side, “…a lovesick puppy”.

“Shut up”, Jason grumbled but continued to smile as he eyed the beautiful box.

Unable to wait, Jason tugged the white ribbon on the box, letting it unravel slowly. As the ribbon fell away, he lifted the lid off the box spying a deep green shrub inside. It was a shrub he had never seen before. Carefully lifting the plant from the box, he placed it on his office desk, letting his fingers brush over the coarse leaves. His touch didn’t kill it. How had Y/N enchanted it? What kind of magic had she used so he could have a piece of her within his world until she returned? A breath caught in his throat as he continued to brush through the plants foliage, feeling close to her instantly.

Towards the back, Jason noticed a small red fruit hanging from the branches and marvelled at the creation. Picking the letter up from the side, he unfolded it and was hit with an overwhelming scent of rose perfume. The fragrance made him close his eyes for a second as a clear picture of his wife entered his mind. Smiling innocently at him. Jason ran his thumbs over the surface of the letter and read the letter.

> \---
> 
> _“Jason, My Love,_
> 
> _These two months have passed agonisingly slow without you. I miss you so much but your present and letter last month eased my sadness. I keep Cerberus on my bedside table. He makes me smile and reminds me of you and the boys. I hope they’re ok. I miss them dearly. I still look around my apartment for them in the middle of the night, worried I might accidentally step on one of them when I go to the bathroom. Please give them lots of cuddles and kisses from me._
> 
> _I’m still working in the Botanical Gardens with Pam. It’s been getting so much busier due to the warmer months so we might have to look at taking on some new staff which will be nice._
> 
> _With this letter, I’ve sent you a pomegranate plant. This is the first thing I have ever created as a God. Which I know you’ll be so proud of me but, that isn’t what makes it special. What makes it truly amazing is that this plant sprung from the tears of my pain at been separated from you._
> 
> _Pamela and I think that because of the way this plant was created, because of my love for you, it should survive down in the Underworld with you, without my care and attention._
> 
> _Love Always, Y/N x”._
> 
> \---

Jason read the letter again, letting the words on the page sink into his mind before noticing the paper was slightly crumpled. Almost as if someone had already opened it before him. He looked up towards his brother and sighed irritated, “You read this, didn’t you?”.

Dick crossed his arms, guilt smeared all over his face, “Excuse me? How can you accuse me of such an atrocity?!”.

Letting his eyes burn into his brother, Jason growled and placed the folded letter on his desk next to the plant, “ ** _Fuck_** …You are one nosey prick, Grayson”.

“Why do you people keep accusing me of this?!”, Dick hotly defended himself, his cheeks tainted a bashful red.

Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Maybe it has something to do with your title as gadfly of the Gods or the fact it’s written all over your face”.

Dick grimaced at the nickname, “I didn’t pick that name. Besides, I don’t want to know what freaky shit you’re telling each other! I’m far too innocent for that”.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

Holding up his hands, Dick allowed the smallest of smiles to upturn his lips, “Ok so I’m a little interested”.

“If you read another letter from either myself or my wife Grayson, I won’t be held responsible for what happens to you”, Jason warned.

Dick winked, “You wouldn’t hurt your most favourite brother…plus I’m doing you a favour here!”.

Jason leaned back in his desk chair, letting his hands rest behind his head, “Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you when something bad happens to you”.

Laughing, Dick stepped back towards Jason’s office door, “Whatever little brother, your threats don’t scare me”.

With a playful grin, he winked again and vanished with a click of his fingers, purposely leaving a flutter of golden glitter in his wake.

Jason grumbled to himself looking at the mess on the floor, “ _He’s such a wanker_ ”.

***

**MONTH 3 – THE ‘PEARL’ NECKLACE.**

The black box with a red ribbon was dumped unceremoniously on her bed as Dick appeared. Y/N jumped back in surprise, a gasp leaving her mouth. Normally Dick made some sort of noise or witty remark as he appeared but nothing. Not even a hello.

“Dick!!”, she sat upright on her bed, dropping her book onto the cushion besides her, “you nearly gave me a heart attack!!”.

“There’s your present P-Petal, I err- I better be going”, Dick muttered hurriedly and tried to vanish but the tight grip on his wrist halted him.

Y/N.

She squeezed his wrist in concerned and looked up into his golden eyes, “Dick, sweetie, what’s wrong with you? You’re bright red!”, Y/N moved her hand into his palm and grimaced a little, “And a little sweaty too actually…are you sick? Do you have a fever? Have you been coughi-”.

“No!! No!”, Dick cut her off abruptly and tried to calm himself down, “Just a little rushed off my feet! It’s been a busy month downstairs! I’m just run down…that’s all”, he laughed awkwardly.

Unconvinced, Y/N stared at him before letting it drop and turned her attention back to the small box on her bed from Jason. She grinned happily and unwrapped it quickly looking inside. A beautiful dainty, pearl necklace stared up at her and a small, wrinkled bit of paper. She frowned instantly.

**Dick.**

She grabbed the letter and began to read her new letter from Jason. 

> \---
> 
> _“Y/N,_
> 
> _Three months have passed and it’s not just my soul that misses you anymore princess._
> 
> _Encased within this box is a pearl necklace._
> 
> _It’s the only pearl necklace I can give you until you return home to me._
> 
> _To our bed._
> 
> _I expect you to wear it My Queen until I can give you the proper one you deserve._
> 
> _Forever yours, Jason x”._
> 
> \---

Dick hesitantly watched Y/N with his face twisted. His eyes kept dropping to the pearl necklace in the box.

Y/N watched him for a moment and then glared at him, “You read the letter, didn’t you?”.

He swallowed before nodding softly, “I did!!!”, Dick watched her face curl with anger, “Look, I was concerned for my little Petal!! And reading that letter I had every right to be worried! The utter filth! How could he defile my little flower!!”.

“You’re so over dramatic!”, she huffed and put the lid back on the top of the box.

Dick shuddered and edged away from the present, “I feel like spooning my eyes out after reading what he wrote! He needs help. He’s a sexual pest! Maybe I need to teach him some manners about the female species…”.

Y/N rolled her eyes and laughed, “Both me and Jason have told you to not read them. This is your own fault, if you didn’t like what you read, you shouldn’t have looked, your name wasn’t on the front of that letter”.

“Trust me Petal, I won’t be reading anymore of your filthy letters. You’re a pair of sexual deviants!! You deserve each other”, he exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, Y/N cackled, “I wish I could believe you Dick, but I don’t. You’re far too nosey for your own good”.

“You know me too well gorgeous”, Dick grinned cheekily, the tips of his ears rosy still, “But, I did mean what I said earlier, I’ve been quite busy this month, so I better go…I’ve got a long list I need to get through by the end of the month for the boss downstairs”.

He kissed the top of her head gently and smiled, “Look after yourself Petal, if you need me…call me”.

As Dick vanished, his face still crimson, Y/N picked up the letter again. She turned it over in her hands and something glittered underneath the lamp. Looking closer she spotted four little words written in golden ink. They were Greek.

**‘Σφραγισμένο με ένα φιλί’**

“Sealed with a kiss?”, she murmured. 

Bringing the letter to her lips, she smiled and kissed it softly. Turning the page back over, she watched more words appearing on the page. Y/N giggled to herself softly, “Oh Jason”.

> \---
> 
> _“Y/N,_
> 
> _Now that Dick cannot see this, I can actually write down my real words for you…_
> 
> _I’m glad you noticed the hidden words and meaning. I was getting sick of Grayson reading our letters. It’s a little trick Aphrodite taught me last month. I did ask her for some Anti-Dick spray but unfortunately, she’d ran out of stock. She must have used it all up herself. Can’t say I blame her. At the bottom of this letter is the spell to enchant the paper with. To finish it, seal it with a kiss from your sweet lips and the only person who will get to read your words, is me._
> 
> _I wish to thank you for the last gift you sent me. I keep the shrub where I see it the most, right beside my bed. Like my love for you, it has not died, and I make sure to check on it several times a day. Seeing the plant makes me feel closer to you. And knowing you created it for me…it sparks something deep inside me I’ve never felt before._
> 
> _You’ll be pleased to know that your plant has sprouted three fruits since you gave it to me. Strangely enough, you have been gone three months. The tree is most definitely a part of you._
> 
> _Now the pearl necklace is real. But hear me out princess, it’s not meant to be sexual. It was made from the pearls of the ocean where Aphrodite was born. They’re the rarest pearls you can find. But that isn’t the actual gift I wanted to give to you this month. Underneath the necklace and wrapping is a make-up set. Aphrodite sent it to me with the necklace when I tasked her with making it for you. She said you’d really like it. I don’t really have much of a clue with make-up darling so I can only hope that she is right. Personally, I think you’re beautiful and don’t need make-up._
> 
> _I can’t wait till you’re back home with me my Queen. And as I write this, I’m having to bite my bottom lip. I didn’t want it to turn filthy, but I can’t help it when I think about you. I will be giving you a pearl necklace when you return. A special, one of a kind, necklace only I can give you._
> 
> _Forever yours, Jason x”._
> 
> \---

Dropping the letter on the bedside table, Y/N felt her cheeks heating up at his words. The deep longing for Jason flooded her body and travelled straight down to her core. How had he managed to turn her on so much via a letter?? The promise behind his words ignited a burning desire deep in the pit of her stomach. Leaning across her soft bedspread, she reached into her bedside table and pulled out a toy she’d purchased a week after her separation with Jason. Flicking the button, the sound of the vibration filled her bedroom quickly. _It wasn’t Jason. It would never feel as good as him. But it would have to do._

***

**MONTH 4 – A MIDSUMMER NIGHT’S DREAM.**

Placing the first edition copy of _‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’_ into the box, she kissed her letter softly before placing it on top of the book. She sprinkled some rose petals into the box before putting the lid on top, securing the contents. Y/N slowly tied up the bow on the pink box smiling happily to herself before she turned to Dick who was waiting besides her in the botanical garden, “Do you think he’ll like it?”.

Dick twirled one of the yellow roses in his fingers grinning, “Petal, he’ll love anything you send to him, you could send him _dirty laundry_ and he’d love it”.

Y/N smirked and laughed to herself, “You make him sound like a raging pervert”.

“I’m just saying”, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “He’d love a pair of your dirty panties”.

She shoved his shoulder playfully, “Stop being so warped! You really need help”.

“Plus, from what I can gather”, Dick looked her up and down grinning, “You’d know just how perverted he is”.

“You’re just jealous”, Y/N blushed shoving the box into his hands, “Make sure that gets to him – **unread** , please”.

Dick bumped his hip with hers, “I know how to have a good time Petal, don’t you worry about that”, he smirked.

Y/N nudged him back and rolled her eyes, “Will you just take the present to Jason and go?”.

He held out his hand expectantly as he placed the box under his other arm.

“What?”, Y/N tilted her head confused.

Coughing deeply, Dick stepped closer with a filthy grin on his face, “Your dirty panties please”.

Y/N shoved him hard before he disappeared cackling to himself with the present in hand.

***

After Dick had left the Underworld, Jason opened his gift from Y/N. He couldn’t believe four months had passed. Placing the lid of the box to the side, he bit back a smile at the beautiful yellow rose petals. He picked one up and breathed in the rich fragrance. The petals didn’t wilt or curl under his touch. Jason picked up the book, _‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’_. One of his favourites.

He opened the front cover and felt his breath catch seeing it was a first edition. The corner of the page stamped with a Greek symbol. This book had been graced with the touch of Erato. The muse of love poetry. The love he felt flooding his veins was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His wife. His beautiful, perfect, Queen had found him a pure treasure. One of a kind. Looking back into the box he spied the letter. Lifting it out carefully, he ran the letter along his lips, pressing a feather light kiss to the back. It opened magically, revealing its words.

> \---
> 
> _“Jason, My Love,_
> 
> _Who would have thought four months has passed since we last laid eyes on each other? I miss you more each passing day but what gets me through is knowing that my countdown to coming home to you is growing shorter and shorter._
> 
> _Pam and myself have been working on my powers at the Botanical Gardens the last few months and we have discovered that my love for you and our entwined souls means that any plants I grow or create for you will live in the Underworld with you, without my presence. So, My King, I can cover our Kingdom for you when I am gone. I may not be there in person but, I can be there in the only way I can. Through my creations._
> 
> _Along with this letter, I have sent you a copy of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’. I know you already have a copy of this as you used to read it to me when we laid in bed together, but this copy is special. It is the first copy Shakespeare ever wrote. It was when Erato was sitting silently upon his shoulder, whispering words of inspiration into his soul._
> 
> _I cannot wait to come home to you, My King._
> 
> _Love Always, Y/N x_
> 
> _P.S – I’m sorry my love, I almost forgot. I look forward to the ‘real’ pearl necklace you are going to give me. That promise certainly sparked a desire I had to quell…repeatedly…after I read your letter”._
> 
> \---

Swearing out loud at the last sentence, Jason dropped the letter. Images of Y/N flooded his mind. _Sprawled out on her bed. Naked. Hands touching where he desperately longed to touch. Whining his name like a prayer. Her body covered in sweat at the sweet sensations spreading throughout her._ He felt the front of his trousers grow increasingly tight. Jason released the front of his trousers and groaned deeply as his hand dipped below his waistband.

***

**MONTH 5 – AGENT PROVOCATEUR.**

It was the golden smog that wrapped around her legs as she stood washing her mug in the kitchen when Y/N realised Dick had arrived.

“Dick?”, she called out wiping her hands on the towel besides the sink.

_No answer._

“Where the hell is he?”, she muttered to herself before walking deeper into her apartment.

_Nothing._

“Dick, come on? Where are you?”, Y/N looked around spying the golden smoke spreading further along the floor, creating a glitter sheen across her laminate flooring.

“I swear, if you get glitter all over my apartment again…”, she threatened.

_Still nothing._

As she was about to call out again, Y/N was startled by a loud knock on her door. Glancing at the large wall clock above her fireplace, she frowned. _11pm_. Who would be knocking on her door this late at night?

“ **WHO IS IT?** ”.

There was a loud cough followed by a deep voice, “A special delivery for Miss L/N”.

“That voice…”, she looked through the spy hole and saw Dick. But he wasn’t in his usual clothing. No. He was in a ridiculous Hermes delivery outfit. Swinging the door open, Y/N stared at him in shock, “What the hell are you doing?”.

Dick winked tipping his Hermes themed hat, “I’ve got a very large package for Miss L/N, does she care to open it?”, he wiggled his eyebrows cheekily, holding out the jet-black box in front of him.

“You are insufferable”, Y/N grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into her apartment closing her door quickly.

“Woah!”, Dick smirked and held up his free hand, “I don’t know what you think I meant, but I’m just here to deliver your package…nothing else! I’m just a simple delivery boy!!”.

“Honestly, I don’t know how anyone puts up with you!”, Y/N punched his shoulder lightly and took the parcel off him, “And why are you dressed…like that? I didn’t know you worked for Hermes”.

Dick laughed, “Petal, I don’t work for Hermes, I AM Hermes”, he grinned, “I own the company, well… _majority shareholder…boring business talk blah, blah, blah_ ”.

Y/N looked down at the parcel in her hand and felt her heart beating faster. Another gift from Jason. She couldn’t wait. Another letter from her love.

“Did you want a coffee?”, she asked heading back into her living room. 

Dick shook his head and rested against the door frame, “I’d love to but it’s late and I need to see a man about a dog”.

Her face contorted in confusion and he laughed, “Don’t worry about it, it’s just a saying I picked up over in London last weekend…”, he checked his gold watch and smiled, “And…I have a party to attend to over in Hawaii so I better shoot…can’t be too late!”.

“Enjoy your present”, he kissed her cheek sweetly and winked, “Aloha Petal!”.

As Dick vanished, Y/N sat down on the edge of her sofa. Tugging at the wrapping, she unravelled the ribbon and lifted off the lid to see the contents inside. She gasped. It was breath-taking. Dipping her hands into the box she pulled out the beautiful black dress with intricate golden beads sown into the waist. It was floor length and felt delicate.

“Oh Jason…this is…this is gorgeous…”, she smiled to herself as she laid the dress on her couch to get a better view. It was a dress with a statement. A dress only a queen would wear. It was perfect.

Looking back into the box, she grabbed the letter but not before spotting the lacy garments hidden under the dress. She felt her cheeks heat up. Jason had also gifted her a lacy set of expensive lingerie. Y/N bit her lip as she felt the lacy rub against her fingertips. The sensations of the lace let her mind drift. _How she’d feel wearing it. How she’d feel as Jason pulled it off with his teeth. How she’d feel as Jason mouth travelled the expanse of her body..._

Before her mind could wander any further into racy territory, she kissed the back of the letter, watching it unfold and reveal its hidden words from Jason.

> \---
> 
> _“Y/N,_
> 
> _These last few months have been nothing short of torture. It is a pain I can’t describe when I wake up and you’re not by my side. But, these letters and gifts…these little lines of communication have kept me going. Maybe it’s the old romantic in me but, it feels like an old classic romance. I keep all your letters with me. Always. And…and when I miss you the most. I re-read them. It helps me feel close to you when I can’t physically hold you._
> 
> _I hope you like the dress I’ve sent you princess. The moment I laid eyes on it; I knew it was made only for you. A true Queen. The Queen of the Underworld. I can’t wait to see you wearing it when you return back to my realm. I have been busy arranging a festival upon your return. The festival of Spring. It’ll be full of wine, music and dancing. The souls of the Underworld will come to greet you back into the world where you belong…along with your husband. I’ve even invited Dick. (Reluctantly) But you and I both know he’ll only sulk if he doesn’t get an invite._
> 
> _If you look under the dress, you will see something else I bought for you. Something else I also can’t wait to see you wearing. But, more so, I can’t wait to take you out of it._
> 
> _Fuck, I’ve missed you so much. I miss everything about you._
> 
> _I miss your laugh. The way you smile at me when you first wake up. I miss the way you run your fingers through my hair when you kiss me. I miss the feel of your lips on mine. I miss the feel of your lips on my body._
> 
> _Shit – I’m going to have to stop, otherwise I’m going to get all excited and nothing-NOTHING feels as good as when you touch me._
> 
> _I love you so much princess._
> 
> _Forever yours, Jason x”._
> 
> \---

***

**MONTH 6 – THE KIDNAPPING OF PERSEPHONE.**

Over the last half of the year, Y/N’s work at the Botanical Gardens had expanded rapidly. Pam and herself had hired several new people and Y/N had acquired a shiny new office on the upper level of the greenhouse. Crossing off another day on her desk calendar, she beamed brightly. Only another 20 days until she could finally be back with Jason. Subconsciously she touched her wedding ring. The touch of the cool metal under the pads of her fingers making her feel somewhat closer to Jason.

“Your favourite person in the whole wide world has finally arrived!”, Dick burst into the office happily, opening his arms wide.

Y/N didn’t bother to look over her computer screen as she commented nonchalantly, “Jason?”.

Dick pouted sulkily before huffing loudly.

Cackling at him, Y/N grinned before looking over his shoulder as her office door opened again, “Oh!! Hi!! You finally made it!”.

“What?”, he frowned confused before turning around. Dick felt his jaw drop as his eyes settled on the incomer, “Oh…I-I…err-hello”.

Diana Prince smiled at Y/N before nodding awkwardly at Dick, “Miss L/N, it’s good to see you again”.

“Dick, will you close your mouth please, I don’t want drool all over my new floor”, Y/N smirked cheekily at Dick, before kissing Diana on the cheek in greeting.

“Diana!”, Dick whined childishly, “Y/N is being mean to me”.

Taking a deep breath Diana laughed quietly, “Deserved I assume”.

Y/N smirked proudly, “ **Ha** ”.

Diana glanced at Dick, her hand resting on her hip, “I have known you for roughly 5,000 years Dick”.

“Fair point”, Dick grinned cheekily and winked at Diana, his confidence coming back to him, “I guess that means you’re one of the few lucky ladies on this planet”.

Before Diana could reply with something witty, Y/N spoke up quickly, “Oh Diana, do you have it?”.

Diana nodded and smiled brightly, “It took me a while but yes, I did”, she pushed open the office door, allowing a delivery man with a wheelbarrow contraption to manoeuvre in a large object covered with a white sheet. Diana helped the delivery man place the large statue on Y/N’s desk which creaked slightly under the weight of the item.

Dick edged closer to the statue, his eyes filled with curious wonder, “Ohhhhhhh what is it?!”, his hand creeped towards the sheet.

Diana smacked his hand lightly, “Something for _her King_ ”.

Dick smirked at Diana.

Y/N glared at Dick, “Don’t even think about it Dick, take your mind out of the gutter please”.

Diana unveiled the statue slowly, dragging the sheet from the bottom, _‘The kidnapping of Persephone by Hades, God of the Underworld’_ by Bernini.

“Wow…thank you Diana. This is amazing. It’s much more graphic than I remember”, Y/N let her eyes trace over the sculpture in amazement. She hoped Jason would like it. It was a little bigger than she thought but she knew it’d look perfect in his castle grounds.

Diana smiled proudly as she wiped off some dust, her accent strong as she spoke, “It is a classic, by the great Bernini himself…a masterpiece of his era”.

Y/N ran her eyes over the statue and giggled when she spotted the three headed dog.

Dick assessed the statue and looked over the marble Persephone. He looked back across at Y/N, his golden eyes glowed, “She doesn’t look much like you, does she Petal? He hasn’t captured your nose very well…”.

He laughed as Y/N scrunched up her nose, touching it without realising. Dick continued to circle the statue before winking at her cheekily, “But you are wearing significantly more clothing than her so I can’t make a proper comparison on anything else”.

Diana gasped and smacked the back of Dick’s head, “Behave! You Gods of Olympus are so crude!”.

Dick grumbled rubbing the back of his head, looking down at the floor.

Y/N stifled her laughter behind her hand as Diana winked at her subtly.

“Dick, my sweet, will you do the honours of delivering this to Jason?”, Y/N kissed his rosy cheek lightly and ruffled his hair, “It’s the last gift and letter…so you’ll finally be free of messenger boy duties”.

“How can I say no to you eh, Petal?”.

She placed the envelope into his hand and smiled, “Thank you for all that you’ve done these last 6 months…you’ve been a real-life angel”.

Dick bumped her shoulder and smiled, his eyes glittering golden, “Anything for you”.

He tucked the letter inside his jacket and tapped the statue with the tip of his finger. It vanished into thin air.

Before disappearing, he grinned cheekily at Diana, “See you soon sweetheart”.

Diana rolled her eyes and laughed, “Goodbye Dick”.

***

Jason pulled the pink satin sheet around the large object in the middle of his office. Dick had dropped it off earlier, but he hadn’t had a chance to look until later that evening. Letting it pool at his feet, he raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk tilting his lips upwards. It was a sculpture he had come across numerous times. _Italian_. A real work of art. It was based upon a Roman myth, but it loosely translated across into their Greek culture.

“ _The Kidnap of Proserpina_ ”, he muttered to himself and then began to chuckle. So, his wife had a cheeky sense of humour.

He grinned as he examined the statue, letting his eyes rest upon the three headed dog at ‘Pluto’s’ feet, “ _They didn’t even get our boys right_ ”.

Looking back across to his desk, he spied the letter. The last letter between them until she would return to him. Running his tongue along his bottom lip, he dragged his lips slowly over the soft paper before opening it to reveal her last words to him.

> \---
> 
> _“Jason, My Love,_
> 
> _I can hardly believe it. Six months have almost passed! Our separation is almost over…and we will finally be reunited. By the Gods how I have missed you. It has been so difficult without you but, as you said last month, these letters…these gifts…they have made me so happy and has helped me feel such a strong connection to you, even though we are far apart. As the days and months have passed by, my love for you has just grown stronger and stronger._
> 
> _So, with my last letter to you, I have sent a rather large gift this time. (I know, size doesn’t matter). It’s a sculpture I had a good friend find for me. It took her awhile, but she did it. She’s an expert in archelogy and I knew she’d come through for me. I thought maybe we could put it outside, in front of my greenhouse?_
> 
> _I assume, with all your years behind you on this Earth, you will probably have seen this before. For me, it’s never been more to me than a silly Roman myth. But now, looking at it, it makes me smile. It makes me happy. I see our love. I see our marriage. I see our union. I see perfection._
> 
> _But somehow the mortals have gotten this tale wrong when creating this beautiful piece of art. I guess, as the years passed, the story has been twisted into a kidnapping. Something despicable. Something vile and distorted. But then again, you know how mortals can be._
> 
> _Plus, I thought you’d probably find this sculpture amusing. They’ve definitely fallen for the three headed dog myth – much like I did. However, I must admit. Even though Bernini got your handsome face all wrong, he certainly captured your magnificent body. Just look at your thighs and abs. Looking over the statue again in my office, I was a little disappointed, however. Bernini carved a cloth over the most important part of you. But now I’m just been cheeky. Maybe it’s because I’ve missed you so desperately these last six months. I feel like I’ve been in a drought._
> 
> _I can’t wait to be ‘kidnapped’ again by you and dragged down into the deep, dark, depths of the Underworld._
> 
> _I’ll be wearing the gifts you sent me last month. Although, I’m pretty sure I won’t be wearing them for long. Well, that’s what I’m hoping for._
> 
> _See you very soon my King._
> 
> _Love Always, Y/N x_
> 
> \---

***


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series - “The door was open, but the bedroom was dark. As she entered, she reached for the lamp on the nightstand, but his voice stopped her. "Don't turn on the light", Jason said from somewhere in the darkness, "light the candle instead". From the moonlight shining in through the windows, Y/N could see the candle, and some matches next to it”.

**HOUSE ALWAYS WINS – CHAPTER 11**

_Hades!Jason Todd X Persephone!Reader Series_

***

**Home.**

She took a deep breath as she looked up at the towering black castle in the middle of the Underworld. The castle was backdropped by a beautiful clear star light sky. Galaxies swirling in the distance. Only a year ago, that castle had struck dread deep inside of her. A prison. An eternity. But now, the only feeling welling inside was joy. Unadulterated pure bliss.

_She finally felt like she belonged._

Making her way into the castle, Y/N strode down the narrow black corridors searching for Jason. She began to follow the sounds of excited laughter and upbeat music. The festival of Spring. A festival for her. A festival Jason had created just for her.

As Y/N pushed open the ballroom door, she was met by hundreds of people dancing and singing merrily. Laughter was bouncing off the walls and wine was flowing freely. Upon her arrival, everyone in the room turned to her and a loud round of applause sounded. Cheering and hollers erupting throughout the ballroom. Several people nearby bowed to her in respect.

_Their Queen had finally returned._

It was a kind of devotion she had never been shown before. A respect she never received. Whilst taking in the scene around her, a pair of strong, thick arms encircled her waist suddenly. She gasped loudly in surprise but settled instantly when she heard his husky voice in her ear, “By the Gods...you are a sight for sore eyes”.

**Jason.**

**Her King.**

She whipped around in his arms and let her eyes drink in his devilishly handsome face. His eyes seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

“ _Jason_ ”, she blinked back the tears, “ _my love_ ”, Y/N ran her hands over his cheeks and pulled him down to her immediately, kissing him deeply.

Pulling back reluctantly, Jason gripped her hips and murmured, “Everyone...everyone down here has gathered to celebrate your return...all of the souls...they’re all so happy their Queen has returned”.

The bright beam on her face made his heart swell with pride, “ _But no one is as happy as me...God I’ve fucking missed you princess_ ”.

He dipped his head down and kissed her again, letting his tongue part her lips. Their kiss was filled with unspoken words.

She pulled back and grinned up at him, “We have plenty of time for that _later_... **first** , you owe me a dance my King…”.

Taking her hand in his, he pressed a delicate kiss to the back before winking at her, “Lead the way”.

***

When the festivities had died down, Y/N made her way through the chamber corridor. She called out to him in the dark. She knew he was here. She’d seen him vanish down this corridor only moments ago. Jason didn’t respond to her first call, so she tried again. This time she heard a faint, _"I'm in the bedroom”_. She put down her half empty champagne glass on the side cabinet and made her way to the bedroom.

The door was open, but the bedroom was dark. As she entered, she reached for the lamp on the nightstand, but his voice stopped her.

"Don't turn on the light", Jason said from somewhere in the darkness, "light the candle instead".

From the moonlight shining in through the windows, Y/N could see the candle, and some matches next to it. She reached for the candle and noticed her hand was trembling. Clenching her fingers into a loose fist, she then released them, shaking her wrist gently. She then took and lit the candle. Y/N walked slowly into the bedroom, the soft flickering light making its way only so far into the darkened room.

"Close the door", he said, his voice flowing through the darkness. She started to say something, but he intercepted her words with a sharp click that sent chills throughout her body. She obeyed and closed the door.

"Turn and face the bed, my Queen", Jason ordered quietly.

Y/N noticed then that it was so quiet in the room that she could hear her heart beating. She faced the bed as told and through the flickering candlelight she could see a black scarf folded into a two-inch wide band and next to it laid four scarlet scarves. She reached out and felt them, all silk.

"Take the black scarf", Jason whispered, "and place it over your eyes".

She reached down and took the scarf into her hands, tilted her head forward slightly and placed the blindfold over her eyes.

"Pull the ends back so they are behind your head", he murmured.

She could tell his voice was closer; she could feel the air moving around her as she held the edges of the blindfold behind her head. Y/N felt him behind her. Jason took the blindfold from her hands and tied it around her head, tight enough to press lightly against her eyelids.

Feeling his hands on her shoulders and his breath on her neck, she shivered softly. Her heart was beating in anticipation as he started to unzip her dress. Jason eased it off her shoulders, down her arms and then slowly slipped it over her waist and down her legs. He took her hand to steady her as she stepped out of the dress. Standing there, in her bra, panties and high heels, Y/N felt exposed to his burning gaze. He touched her right calf and she instinctively lifted her foot as he removed her shoe. Again, he did the same with her left.

He slowly stood up, his body brushing against hers, his chest to her back. The warmth of his skin next to hers told her that he was not wearing any clothes. Jason wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her tight to him, lightly kissing her neck, and using his tongue to send ripples of chills up and down her spine.

She felt herself melting in his arms as his hands found her breasts, gently caressing through her bra. The one he’d sent her two months ago. His fingers found the front clasp, and delicately released it. He stepped back from her only for a moment to guide it off her shoulders and down her arms. Wrapping his arms around her once more, Jason’s hands cupped each breast. He rubbed the palms of his hands over her nipples, and then gently rolled them between his fingers.

His hands left her aching breasts and began their journey down over her stomach, his fingers delicately walking past her belly button toward her panties. Y/N opened her legs slightly when she felt his fingers slip into the top of her panties and tenderly urge them down over her hips, thighs, then calves until she stepped out of them.

Jason knelt behind her now, his hands on her right thigh, kissing up the back of her legs. Each touch. Each kiss reignited all her love for him. She’d missed him so much the last six months. She knew Jason would want to take his time with her, but she just wanted all of him. Now.

Y/N stood there naked, her body however far from cold and practically on fire. She felt him next to her once more. His touch guided her to turn sideways to the bed. She felt one arm slip behind her back, the other behind her knees. She sensed what was happening and positioned her arm around his neck as Jason lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed. She laid there on her back in the middle of the bed, no pillow beneath her head. He placed her arms right by her sides with her legs closed.

She listened through the quiet, still air, with her heartbeat ever present in her ears. She heard nothing. Y/N only felt the movement of the air as he glided around the room. Her breath stopped as the bed moved to his arrival. She turned her head toward the movement, only seeing the blackness of the blindfold. His hands found the sides of her face and eased her head back to centre. She took a long deep breath, letting her body sink slightly into the soft mattress. She felt a sensation on her stomach, a soft, light swirling feeling. Her mind was focusing on it, trying to understand it, as it grew bigger. Large circles now, over her stomach and breasts, touching the tops of her thighs, her skin tingling and alive. Y/N knew then what it was. It was the silk scarves, floating over her skin, her nipples, her stomach, and her thighs. The circles continued on and got smaller and smaller until they stopped completely and came to rest on her stomach.

The scarves rested in a small clump on her stomach, just beneath her breasts, the silk both soothing and exhilarating. She felt his hand in her left hand. He eased her arm out away from her body until her hand was pointing at the top corner of the mattress. She felt him remove a scarf from the silken pile on her stomach. He brushed it back and forth over her breasts, her nipples tingling and on fire. She felt the silk on her right cheek, then slip across her nose to her left cheek, then back down to her chest. The skin on her left shoulder came alive as the scarf skimmed over it on its journey up her arm. Her mind was focused on it gently gliding over her upper arm, then the inside of her elbow, over her forearm and wrist and then out the tips of her fingers. Jason lifted her hand from the bed and she felt the scarf wrap around her wrist. He tied it in a knot around her wrist then tugged on the scarf, making sure it was securely fastened. He pulled the scarf taught and tucked the end under the mattress, beginning her bondage.

Jason whispered, "Don't struggle", as he held the scarf tightly in one hand and used his other to gently pull her arm against the scarf, convincing her mind her bondage was strong where in reality it was not.

He moved his fingertips back up Y/N’s arm from her wrist to her shoulder, brushing over her skin, feeling her muscles tense beneath his touch. She felt his fingers slip just to the side of her left breast then under her arm continuing down the side of her chest, then stomach, toward her hip, down her outer thigh and knee and then her calf. His hands came to rest on her left foot. He gently massaged and caressed her foot briefly, before grasping it and moving her left leg from her right, opening it until her foot was pointed toward the bottom left corner of the mattress.

Plucking another scarf from the pile on her stomach, Jason swished it back and forth over her belly button, then lowered it just over her pussy. He painted strokes back and forth over her thighs, and then concentrated on her left leg working his way down. Her skin was quivering under the silk as it trickled down her leg, over her thigh, knee, and calf and over her toes. He brushed the bottom of her foot with it sending a shock through her body causing her to jerk noticeably. Jason took her foot in his hand lifting it from the bed, wrapping the scarf around her ankle as he did her wrist. He pulled the scarf taut and tucked it under the mattress once again.

Again he whispered, "Don't struggle my Queen", continuing to build the illusion of bondage in her mind.

Y/N felt his weight leave the bed and heard his soft footsteps, her eyes useless to her, her ears absorbing everything. Jason returned to the bed, now positioned to her right. His fingers started to dance down her right leg, over the top of her thigh and knee, down her calf and ankle then foot. Again he massaged and caressed before taking hold of her foot and opening her leg, right foot pointing toward the lower right corner of the mattress. She felt one of the two remaining scarves lift off her stomach and begin its dance back and forth across her belly button, then pussy and then thighs. It slipped slowly down over her right leg, thigh first, then knee, then calf and ankle, ending up tickling the bottom of her foot. This time she lifted her foot before he touched her to allow him to tie the scarf around her ankle and securely fasten it and tuck it under the mattress.

"Don't struggle", Jason repeated.

He took her right hand in his, holding gently, and brushed the fingertips of his left hand up and down her arm, feeling her soft skin, knowing it was on fire to his touch. He gently brought her hand over her head, pointing it toward the upper right hand corner of the mattress. The last scarf was collected from her stomach, her skin mourning the loss of the silken mound. The scarf moved across her stomach, up between her breasts, just touching her chin, before it floated back and forth across her nipples, over and over, her nipples burning and throbbing as the silk scarf licked them. She felt it move to her shoulder then up her right arm, slipping delicately toward her fingers. Again Y/N instinctively lifted her hand from the bed so that he could wrap the scarf around her wrist. He secured it, pulled it taut and tucked it under the mattress.

"Don't struggle", he breathed, this time his mouth almost touching her ear.

The bed moved as he left it. She laid there in the center of it, in her mind totally immobilized. She listened hard, her eyes taken from her. Y/N heard the soft shuffle of feet around the room, always punctuated with her heartbeat in her ears. She noticed her breathing was faster so she forced herself to take deep, steady breaths. She focused on her body, her skin on fire, her nipples tingling and her pussy already wet from anticipation. Y/N felt the silk around her wrists and ankles and the softness of it on her eyes. She breathed deeper in an effort to clear her mind. She knew he would be back. She knew her body would be set on fire by his touch. She wanted to absorb every aspect of what awaited her.

Her breath caught in her throat as the bed shook again announcing his presence. She felt Jason’s strong body over her as he knelt to her right and supported himself with his hands on either side of her head above her shoulders. She felt his lips on her forehead, just above the blindfold as he kissed softly. Then his lips touched her nose just beneath the blindfold, ever so gently. Each time Jason lowered his lips to kiss her, she felt his chest against her breasts, her nipples teased by his body's touch.

Jason kissed her cheeks just below the blindfold, his tongue tapping her skin lightly. She felt him over her mouth, she licked her lips waiting for the touch of his, and instead he softly kissed her chin, playing with it with his mouth. She next felt the tip of his tongue tracing her lips. Y/N parted them, longing for his kiss. He lowered his body more on hers, moving his chest slowly back and forth against her nipples as his mouth met her lips, soothing her hunger for a kiss. They kissed deep and long and passionately, their tongues dancing, playing and probing, both of them softly moaning.

He broke the kiss, her head lifting up slightly trying to stay with his lips. She laid it back down, her body aching for more. She felt his lips on her throat, kissing a slow deliberate path lower and lower down her neck. Jason’s lips reached the base of Y/N’s throat and he began a kissing journey over her right shoulder. His breath preceded each warm and wet kiss on her skin. He used his tongue to delight and tease her skin as he kissed over her shoulder and her upper arm. He stopped for a moment to kiss and play on the soft patch of skin just inside her elbow before moving up her forearm toward her hand.

Jason kissed an outline of the silk scarf tied at her wrist before placing his lips in the palm of her hand. He used his tongue to draw small circles, growing into larger circles before diminishing again to a soft kiss with his lips. He took each finger in his hand and kissed them one by one, gently sucking on them as he did. He made the kissing journey back down her arm, pausing as he did before just inside her elbow, kissing and playing.

His lips stopped at the base of her throat where the journey had begun. Y/N felt him straddle her stomach, then make his way to her left side, kneeling as he had done on her right. His lips found the starting point at her throat again and he began his exploration of her left shoulder and arm. She concentrated on each kiss; first she felt his breath on her skin, then his lips softly touching and kissing. Then his lips would part as his tongue would find her skin and make small wet circles. His lips would close as he lifted his mouth from her skin making the wonderful kissing sound.

Her skin was alive and tingling everywhere Jason’s mouth had visited. She felt him kissing softly around the silk scarf at her wrist, and then the palm of her hand was alive as his tongue drew warm wet circles, his lips ending the kiss tenderly. Y/N’s fingers went one by one in his mouth again as he kissed and gently sucked on them. He made his way back down her left arm, slowly and deliberately retracing his initial path, returning to the base of her throat.

Jason next straddled her chest with his arms, his chest just above her breasts. He began his kiss again at the base of her throat, this time moving down little by little, kissing gently. She felt his lips on skin, his chest against her nipples as he moved lower and lower. He kissed a line between her breasts, his cheeks brushing softly against them. He felt his hair touching her skin as he kissed lower to a point just beneath her breasts. He kissed underneath her right breast, the hair on Jason’s head teasing her nipple. He re-traced his kiss and then traveled under her left breast, once again his hair tickling her nipple. Jason positioned his mouth just above her left nipple and with his tongue drew circle after circle around it, flicking it gently as he did. She felt him blow a cool stream of air, setting her body on fire as her nipple burned and tingled. His mouth then covered her nipple, kissing and gently nibbling it. He used his tongue to draw a slow line from her left nipple, over her breast, down to her chest and up her right breast to its nipple. Jason’s tongue circled her right nipple over and over again and her body burned once more as cool air blew across her nipple. Y/N felt his mouth on her nipple now, his tongue flicking it back and forth, his mouth sucking gently.

His mouth left her nipple, leaving her body aching and craving what was yet to come. She felt his lips just below her breasts at the top of her stomach. Jason kissed a slow straight line down to her belly button. There he used his tongue and mouth to play and tease and tickle her, her muscles tensing and releasing, trying to get away from the assault. He continued his kiss lower, her breathing coming quicker as his mouth neared her pussy. Just above her pussy he angled his kiss so that his lips traveled to the top of her left thigh. Instead of a steady slow kiss to her knee, he kissed lines back and forth across the top of Y/N’s thigh, each line moving successively lower. He reached her knee and kissed small circles around and around it before he moved lower over the top of her calf toward her foot. He used his tongue to trace the edges of the silk scarf tied around her ankle before kissing and playing with the top of her foot and kissing each toe in succession.

She felt the bed move as he shifted his position. Jason reversed the order of his kisses on her right leg, beginning with each toe in succession, then kissing and playing on the top of her foot. His tongue again traced the edges of the silk scarf tied to her ankle before kissing back and forth across the top of her calf. Y/N was hardly able to control herself, but his words; _"Don't struggle"_ ; came to her and she relaxed as well as she could, her body on fire, her pussy already throbbing, her nipples still hard and tingling. She felt Jason’s kisses painting the top of her left thigh, back and forth, inching higher toward her waiting pussy.

His lips reached the top of her thigh and she felt his last kiss lift off her singing skin. She felt him shift positions again, lying between her legs now. Her body was practically shaking when Y/N felt his hand on the outside of her left knee and his lips just inside her knee on her thigh. She felt Jason’s lips part and his tongue tap her skin gently as his mouth moved up her inner thigh toward her waiting pussy. His lips stopped just where her leg met her body and she felt his breath pass over her pussy, his mouth heading to her right thigh. With his hand on the outside of her thigh he kissed and played down her inner thigh to her knee.

She felt his hand at her right ankle, taking hold of the scarf and pulling, releasing her bondage. He repeated this with her left ankle. He knelt between her legs and she felt his hands under her knees coaxing them to bend upward, her feet flat on the bed. Jason laid down again, his hands sliding under her thighs and hips. She felt his breath on her pussy, then felt small kissing around the edges, teasing and torturing her. A flash of heat traveled over her body as the tip of his tongue brushed her outer lips, tracing them around, slowly. She was moving her hips as his tongue slid up and down the groove between her lips, barely dipping inside her, tasting her essence. Her nipples were on fire as he flicked her clit back and forth and then sucked on it, rolling it between his lips. Y/N let out a deep moan as Jason kissed her pussy as though he were kissing her mouth, parting her lips with his, his tongue probing deep, rubbing her inner walls. She squeezed her pussy around his tongue as he continued his deep passionate kiss. He broke his kiss and then pressed his tongue flat against her pussy, covering it completely. Jason stroked upwards over and over, the tip of his tongue flicking her clit each time at the top. She felt the roughness of his tongue against her, and rocked her hips in rhythm with his mouth, her pussy throbbing and aching. He felt her squirming under his tongue, her lips and clit swollen and soaking wet. Kissing her pussy deep once again, his tongue probed deeper than before, she grinding her hips as he did.

Jason broke his kiss and she felt him kneel and slide up between her legs, his stomach brushing against her pussy, his breath on her stomach as he moved higher. He lay on top of her briefly, his head on her chest just above her breasts, his arms outstretched, his hands on her forearms. He pulled gently and the silk bondage released easily. Y/N wrapped her arms around him as he did her. In one quick motion, he rolled them both over. She sat up on her knees straddling his stomach. She reached for the blindfold but he took her hands in his, pulling her to him. She kissed his chest as she started to move her hips down his stomach, her throbbing wet pussy rubbing against him. She inched lower and lower until she felt the hardness of his cock against her. She rose up on her knees and she guided his left hand down to his cock. Jason took it in his hand and used the tip to tease her, sliding it around her lips, rubbing it back and forth across her clit, her body shaking as he did. He placed the tip between her lips, moving it back and forth, easing it in just a bit. He took her hand again and she placed one set on her right hip and the other on her left. Together, they guided her down slowly on his cock; she squeezed her pussy down tightly, as he entered her.

Once she felt him completely inside her, she rotated her hips, grinding them on his cock, feeling him drag against her inner walls, and squeezed him tightly. Their fingers intertwined, she began to move up and down on his cock, squeezing tight on the way up and releasing on the way down, stroking him with her pussy. Jason moved his hips, thrusting them slowly to meet her coming down on his cock. She leaned forward, kissing his chest then chin then mouth, passionately and deep as he bent his knees and drove his cock hard and fast inside her. Their tongues danced and played together as he moved his cock harder and faster, her juices covering him and dripping down on his stomach and between his legs. Y/N sat back up, hands still holding tightly, her hips moving faster to meet his hard thrusts, feeling him throbbing inside her, her pussy burning and on fire.

They moved together faster, their bodies coming together harder and harder with their hearts pounding, and breath coming short and fast. She was on fire; her legs already beginning to shake, ready to come. Y/N felt him inside her, throbbing knowing he was close to coming too. She concentrated on stroking his cock with her pussy, squeezing and releasing. She could feel him tensing. Jason put their hands back on her hips, pressing her down hard to meet his cock, hard and fast strokes. She felt him press hard to meet her coming down on him, and he came hard deep inside her. Y/N came with him, squeezing his pulsing cock, milking him and stroking him. Her muscles were burning, her body aching, her pussy throbbing so hard as she came with him. She held him inside her as she fell forward on his chest, holding his hands above his head.

He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. She lay on top of him, and slowly their breathing became one as did their heartbeats. She felt his hands behind her head, and the silk blindfold fell from Y/N’s eyes. She blinked them open slowly, the candlelight still dancing around the room. She looked him in the eyes for the first time since she walked into their bedroom. She used her fingers to thread through his dark locks, and kissed each of his closed eyelids. Y/N put her head back on his chest, closing her eyes again, feeling the rise and fall of his breath and hearing the soft beating of his heart.

“I missed you so much my King”, her words coated his body and he smiled.

“You’re finally back where you belong...in my arms”.

***

**\--- 2 MONTHS LATER ---**

Jason sat upon his black marble throne, a dark smirk covering his face. Turning to his right, he looked across at his wife, sat upon her own beautiful throne. A throne she had made herself from twisted tree bark, littered with purple and pink roses. She was a true vision, sat upon her rightful seat at his side. His mind began to wander to the last time they were in the throne room, how he’d had her whining his name in pleasure with just his hand.

The man in front of them coughed, knelt down on one knee in front of them in the throne room. Jason scowled down at him.

“So let me get this straight...you want my help to kill an **overgrown cow** to win the heart of a princess?”, Jason bit out with an irritated tone.

“ _Minotaur_ ”, Y/N corrected Jason with a cheeky smile.

Theseus nodded towards Jason, his knee twitching nervously, “Yes my Lord and I know you are the only one who is powerful enough to help me”.

Jason rolled his eyes at the man before him, “I fail to see what use this will be for either me or my Queen”.

Y/N smiled softly at Theseus before running her hand over Jason’s, “ **My love**...show a little compassion, this young man wants to save his city and win over a fair maiden’s heart... _doesn’t that sound familiar to you_...”.

Her touch softened Jason instantly and he returned her warm smile with his own, “You are too soft hearted my Queen”.

“Isn’t that why you love me?”, her voice was innocent and sweet.

The corner of Jason’s mouth quirked up. She knew what she was doing, “ _It is one of the many reasons_ ”.

Theseus spoke quietly continuing his story, “Queen Hera placed the monster amongst my city...and it has done nothing but cause chaos among-”.

“Wait”, Jason cut off Theseus immediately, “So if I help you slay this _beast_... **it’ll upset Queen Hera**?”.

“W-Well...Yes...I guess so my Lord”.

Theseus was confused. _What did that have to do with anything?_

Jason grinned happily, “ **Perfect** , then I’ll help...I have something in one of the castle chambers that will...rid you of your monster”.

Y/N raised an eyebrow at Jason.

“ _Annnnd win the heart of your fair maiden_ ”, Jason mumbled.

Y/N rolled her eyes at Jason and then turned to Theseus, “Thank you for visiting us Theseus, it must have been a difficult journey for you as a mortal...I wish you luck in your adventure... _and with your romance_ ”, she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face which had fallen loose from her crown.

Theseus smiled at her, a faint blush covering his cheeks, his dark curly hair fell into his eyes as he let his gaze linger a moment too long, “Thank you, Queen Y/N…you are as gracious and beautiful as they say”.

Catching Jason’s warning stare, he swallowed, “And thank you, my King. You are as w-wise as they say”.

Theseus bowed deeply to them both before leaving the throne room with Thanatos.

Once they were alone, Jason turned towards Y/N; a handsome smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His eyes swept over her appreciating the deep, plum dress she was wearing.

Y/N smirked back at him and raised an eyebrow, “What?”.

“Nothing…just admiring you…My Queen”, he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

“ _Oh really?_ ”.

Jason nodded and stood making his way towards her, “ _You really are as gracious and beautiful as they say_ ”, he mimicked the words from Theseus.

Raising her leg, she pressed the tip of her shoe against his crotch lightly, stopping him in front of her, “Why don’t you kneel for your Queen?”.

A deep, husky laugh escaped his lips, “Of course…I’ll kneel for my Queen and worship her as she deserves”.

***


End file.
